Rush to the Stars
by LUCKY1230
Summary: The lives of the children of Aragorn as they experience their own adventures. Bad summary, but please R&R! Takes place after War of the Ring w/ OCs (Aragorn's children)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything originally from Tolkien.  
  
SUMMARY: (Set years after the War of the Ring.) Through their own adventures, trials and glories the children of legends will come to find their place in history and discover themselves relying on the strength of their families, friends and the strength within each other and within their own self.  
  
NOTE: These first couple of chapters is most likely going to be like introductions. Promise though, there is a plot to the story. Sorry if I come to develop it slowly, but bear with me. Thanks for reading! And constructive criticism is always welcome, as well as reviews. Thanks!  
  
CHILDREN OF MIDDLE EARTH: 1  
  
The bright sun shone on the green field, reflecting its light off the blades as if to help the grass shine. The sky was clear, and the wind blew gently enough that if brushed against your skin it would feel as if you were floating. The day had not yet come to high noon; still lingering was the presence of the morning air, and yet the sun still seemed to shine brighter than ever. It was days like this that Arodiel loved, for she remembered how her mother used to take her out and walk with her, hand in hand on days such as this. But she no longer needed her mother to guide her. She had grown to become a maiden, though she dreaded it. Her skin had become fair to contrast the depth of her eyes, her lips full and naturally pink and her dark hair had grown to flow and sway with the movement of her body. Despite her complimentary features, she didn't consider herself to be a natural beauty. Arodiel would compare herself to her mother, and automatically give her mother the connotations of beauty, and since she had few resemblances to her mother, she concluded the obvious.  
As she walked through the field, she stretched out her hands, closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky, keeping idle to feel the wind more intensely than it was allowing. Her thoughts were with her brother, Anárion, though she tried to convince herself she was rid of thought at that particular moment.  
Anárion was only a year younger than she, already a man, yet she still worried about her younger sibling. He was training and attempting to excel his skill with the sword so he could serve Gondor to his fullest extent. Often people have questioned their siblingry, as they were opposite with almost every feature. Anárion was fair- haired, with a tall, lean build as opposed to Arodiel's curved one. His complexion wasn't dark, but it wasn't fair either. Probably the only feature they shared was their brown eyes, and the depth that lay within them.  
As Arodiel lowered her arms, she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. She lightly gasped, and turned around while smacking the hand away from her as if in one fluid motion. When she realized whom it was however her face lightened and she relaxed a little.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Aragorn had some business with your father, so I thought I might join him on the visit to Ithilian, to give him some familiar company."  
  
"When are you going to stop chasing me?"  
  
"Who said I was chasing you? You seem to be a bit full of yourself, don't you think?"  
  
"Sorry. Then why are you here?"  
  
"To speak with you."  
  
Arodiel rolled her eyes and began to walk away, but she was followed, to her annoyance. In truth, the young friend was no annoyance, but within her own heart she felt the need to put up a defense to any person who dared to become close to her. Laurelas was one such person.  
  
".Arodiel wait, not that kind of speak to you, but I have a message for you."  
  
"From?"  
  
"Your brother. He'd like you to come back with us, to pay him a visit."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, and you're riding tomorrow?"  
  
"No, two days." he smiled.  
  
She slowly smiled, as if only to toy with his own happiness. "You, here for two days?" She sighed heavily and began to walk in the direction of the place, which she called home, and Laurelas was closely behind her.  
  
The walk back was silent, but if thoughts were traded in for words then Arodiel's words would have been nonstop. She hadn't been to Minas Tirith for weeks, simply because she began to feel lazy, as if the emptiness that filled her soul crippled her from doing anything. She used to accompany her father whenever he'd go, which was often as he seemed to have endless business with the king. But in the past week she's neglected her visits, and instead has roamed the fields in quiet contemplation, as if rethinking her life.  
As if awoken from a dream, she snapped back to reality when Laurelas held her hand to cause her to stop.  
  
"What?" she slowly asked in honest confusion.  
  
"What's going on? What, so heavy, is running through your mind?"  
  
Laurelas could always seem to tell when something was going on with her. They had known each other all their lives, and been friends for nearly two decades, and a few years more. He could see right through her and she knew it. But her gentle gaze was enough compensation for an unsaid answer. Laurelas could feel the pain in her, but he did nothing, for he knew it was pain only she could rid.  
In many cases, Laurelas always hoped that she would see the pain that had so broken his own heart. Since the first day they met, Laurelas knew. He knew he would wed her, he knew she would love him, and he knew he loved her. It was something he could not explain. As years passed, his own love for her strengthened as they grew to become young adults together. Laurelas knew Arodiel loved him too, but she would never admit it to him. Her actions, however, every so often spoke louder than her unspoken words, for through her eyes her own emotions were revealed. When she spoke to him, when he would come to visit her, the passion within herself was too great to hide from him, and they both knew it. But for whatever reason Arodiel never directly told Laurelas she loved him, and he went about as if he already knew, but in truth he was pained to not hear it from her, as if she wanted to hide it from everyone, including herself.  
Many could not understand, however, why Arodiel would deny herself the allowance to act upon her emotions. Laurelas was handsome, and the opinions of almost every maiden in Gondor could support the theory. The son of Legolas Greenleaf and Laurelen the Beloved, he was almost identical in both stature and feature to his father, except that his eyes and hair took after his mother's, which meant they were brown, and instead of his hair being long and straight, it was only chin length when let down, which he rarely did, and curled a bit. No one else could seem to tempt him away from his one love, and many looked upon the case with eyes of doubt and thoughts of folly.  
  
"Nothing." she finally replied, as she began to continue her stride home. Laurelas didn't press the matter, for he knew he would find out somehow, now or later.  
  
"So, excited to see your brother? It has been a week or so."  
  
"A little. It is my extended family that I most ache to see, though. I've began to neglect them."  
  
"They noticed. But they figured you needed some time to yourself, there must have been no other reason."  
  
"Yes, they're right."  
  
The conversation was unanimously ended, as they reached the great hall of the city, and entered only to receive a warm welcome from the Lady of the house.  
  
"Milady," Laurelas greeted, as he humbly bowed.  
  
"Laurelas, you are tired no doubt, come eat and rest, I insist."  
  
He inclined, and was lead to dine by a young woman of the help.  
  
The Lady turned to her daughter, and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"And where have you been all morning?"  
  
"You know, out, wandering so."  
  
"So you ride to Minas Tirith with our guests?"  
  
"Yes, two days."  
  
"Yes, well, come for I wish to speak with you a little."  
  
"Alright mother."  
  
Arodiel walked, with her mother's arm entwined within her own, following the lead of her mother, down the hall to a chamber where they could speak in private, just Eowyn and her daughter Arodiel.  
  
Boring? Yeah I know, but bear with me. This is my first time writing a LOTR fic, so yeah. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I have so many ideas, but my approach to them isn't always the greatest. For this chapter though, if it seems like I don't really reveal much, well it's because I don't really want to. I want to sort of develop the characters later, but still give you a little sense of who they are in general. If my approach didn't seem that way, then please help me out as to how I can fix that. Hopefully I'll have better chapters coming. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter Two

NOTE: Again, bear with me on this one.  
  
FRIENDSHIP AND KIN: 2  
  
The sounds of the birds harmoniously chirping their own music could be heard throughout the bloomed garden. The music was relaxing, soothing to the ear and calming to the soul. But it seemed that no amount of music could sway the golden haired maiden who aimlessly drifted amongst the budded blooms. Secretly she questioned the purpose of the birds' presence, only revealing a stern stare to the winged creatures, but never speaking a single word. In her mind her thoughts ran deep, so deep she began to speak nonsense within her own head. What of the birds' presence? She knew there to be no real answer to the eccentric question, but she thought it anyway, as if subconsciously revealing her own troubles. The ripples in her lengthy locks of hair began to sway, as the breeze began to pick up a little more. She began to feel a chill down her slender build, and wrapped her maroon cloak around her arms to shield her light skin from the cool breeze.  
  
"Amdiriel?" she heard a familiar voice call from behind. She didn't turn around, only answered in the position she was already in, her back facing her speaker.  
  
"Yes, Naneth?"  
  
"I thought you might be out here. You've been spending a lot of time here lately. " She said as she took a seat on the bench that her daughter was now seated on.  
  
"Yes, the air is refreshing, but too cool for my skin it seems."  
  
"The breeze is gentle, though the air is crisp. Tell me, sell nîn, what troubles you?"  
  
She looked to her mother with appreciative eyes. "It's nothing Naneth, really." her voice almost convincingly genuine. If her mother hadn't known Amdiriel as much as she did, she would have believed her.  
  
"I heard you the other night. You spoke in your sleep again. Why do you call to your grandmother, Amdiriel?"  
  
The girl returned to her original stance, as if to hide the answer that her piercing black eyes so flagrantly revealed.  
  
"I thought the maiden in my dream was her. I thought she was my grandmother. Though I've never seen Celebrían, I had the sense that the maiden in my dream and I were." she stammered off. She hadn't really known how to explain it. There were no words really, but a feeling. ".Like, connected, in a sense?" she had finished the last part as if she was asking a question and looked back to her mother as if expecting the answer.  
  
"Tell me your dream, Amdiriel."  
  
Amdiriel looked ahead of her, to no particular place, returning to the scene of her haunting dream, the one that had lingered in her mind for nearly two weeks.  
  
"I'm in a forest, but the trees are few. There is a well, but the water reaches to the very brim of the stone. I get the urge to walk towards it, so I do, but when I look in the water, it's red; transformed into blood did the water, and I reach to touch it, for what reason I do not know, but a quick hand grabs my own before the tip of my finger can touch the surface. I look to see whose hand delays my own, and this woman stands there. But I quickly realize she is no woman, but an elf, with golden hair such as mine, that crinkles as mine does; her skin as fair as my own, her eyes the same depth as mine. She speaks to me, telling me I must rise with the son of elves, for I am the daughter of hope. I do not know why, but tears begin to stream down my face. The blood she tells me, is blood that must be shed, but how and for what purpose she doesn't reveal. I call to her, calling her grandmother, Celebrían, but she doesn't acknowledge my titles, she only smiles, and I awake."  
  
Her mother sat, silent. Amdiriel searched for something in her mother's gaze to comfort her, but her mother could give her no comfort. The dream worried her, her worries exceeding the ones of the dreamer herself. The Lady hadn't known what the dream meant, but the bluntly relayed messages within the dream caused shivers down the mother's spine.  
  
"Naneth, say something please, what does it mean?" she pleaded. Her eyes misty from newfound tears, her heart pounding so rapidly she felt her mother could feel it. She held on tightly to her mother's hands, clasped within her own. But her mother was silent still, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to think. Gracefully her mother approached the situation with calm, though inside she was at her breaking point. Gently she squeezed her daughter's hands, caressing her rippled hair giving her the warmth of a smile to ease the lack of comfort Amdiriel had felt for two weeks.  
  
"Think nothing of it, sell nîn, I beg of you. Dreams are something we should be cautious of. Taking it too seriously might cause as much pain as ignoring them completely. Now go, find your sisters, I've gotten word that Arodiel arrives with your father today."  
  
Amdiriel sighed, heavily, and stood to do as her mother wished. Her mother remained seated in the garden, silenced by her daughter's pain from fear, wounded from the sorrow she felt. Arwen could think of nothing to do.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Amdiriel stood on the terrace of the citadel's walls, as she watched her father and his company ride into the city. She could see Arodiel from her distance, right behind Laurelas. She chuckled to herself thinking of the face Arodiel must have made seeing Laurelas there. No doubt a face filled with joy but mixed in was hostility as only Arodiel could show.  
  
"Here already? I expected them within another hour or so." she heard her youngest sibling say from behind her.  
  
"Yes, they must have left earlier than planned. Where have you been all day Nestor? You weren't at breakfast."  
  
Her young sister, aged at 21 years, was Amdiriel's own antithesis. Though only a few inches shorter than Amdiriel, Nestor was just as slender as her sister. Her hair lacked the natural ripple of Amdiriel's, but was just as beautiful. Her hair's shade matched that of their father's, but was perfectly straight in texture. Her eyes glowed the color brown, and her lips were rosy and shined naturally. Her beauty was famous throughout the land, and so was her spirit, for it was well known that the youngest princess wouldn't dream of marriage. Nestor knew her place, her calling to heal.  
  
"I was out, you know, wandering." she smiled playfully. Both giggled in unison, as they watched the last of the riders enter the great city.  
  
"Come." Amdiriel called, as Nestor followed her and walked side by side down the steps to greet their loved ones.  
  
"Adar." Amdiriel greeted as she approached her father, with Nestor close behind. She gave her father a hug, and a smile to assure him all is well. She then turned to her two friends, as Nestor greeted a simple "Ada" in the same motion behind her.  
  
"Arodiel" she said under her breath as she hugged her friend who had so recently become a stranger to their home. "A few weeks it has been, has it not?"  
  
"Yes. I, well, I." she didn't really have an answer for the hidden question within the question.  
  
"Don't worry, it's understandable. And you, Laurelas, the journey go well?"  
  
"As always. Eldarion take care of you while I was away?" he asked jokingly. Though they were not of the same blood, Laurelas was looked upon as an adopted brother to the children of Elessar, for he was raised along with the heir of Gondor. Laurelas felt the same away about his adopted family, as he loved them just as much as he would love his blood family.  
  
Amdiriel, and Nestor who had recently joined in, both laughed lightly. "Come, we are expected." Amdiriel announced, as she motioned the three to follow her.  
  
"At the grounds, no doubt?"  
  
"Yes, Laurelas, did you expect anywhere else?"  
  
"No, if it is Maethoriel and Anárion we are speaking of."  
  
"Then come." she motioned once more.  
  
PLEASE review, I'm thinking no one likes this story, if anyone is actually reading it at all. ( 


	3. Chapter Three

NOTE: melockerty and klaw, thanks so much for the reviews. I thought no one was reading at all, but thanks so much, I'm glad your interested, as I read over my story it seems so much more uninteresting to me that I'm really glad people like it. Thanks!  
  
S-NOTE: Naneth= mother Adar/Ada= father Sell Nîn= my daughter sorry I didn't specify that in the previous chap.  
  
TOGETHER AGAIN: 3  
The clanging of swords and the shuffling of feet were more than enough to make Maethoriel incredibly impatient. She had been quietly waiting for her brother and Anárion to finish up their contest, as they had given their words that she would be the next challenger of the winner of the fight. Maethoriel knew this was useless, however, for both fought with the same amount of extraordinary talent, and going into a friendly combat with each other would prove to end in a tie.  
Despite her gender, Maethoriel fought just as well as her brother and any other man for that matter. Her features were the ones most resembling her father's. The shape of her eyes almost identical to Aragorn's, only brown in color, her hair the same wavy texture, only longer in length and her skin the same shade of her father's, as opposed to the pale fairness of Arwen's. She was the shortest of the four siblings, but she had strength within her arms, and to many of her challengers she seemed weak due to the misguidance of her stature.  
Both boys seemed to be enjoying themselves, however, never getting bored with the redundant strikes and counter strikes each one individually handed to the other. Just as it felt that they were going into the third hour of the match, Maethoriel saw her sisters walk in, and their good friend close behind. Immediately she stood and walked towards them to welcomingly greet them.  
  
"Maethoriel." her eldest sister called as Amdiriel spotted her coming towards them.  
  
Maethoriel only let a smile creep across her face as a response.  
  
"How long have they been like that?" Nestor asked, motioning towards their male guest and their brother Eldarion.  
  
Maethoriel turned to give a quick glance at the two, and shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes as she did, illustrating her loss of patience due to the unending length of their deadlocked shuffle. She then acknowledge Arodiel's presence, and immediately gave her a warm hug, as if to say how much she had missed her in the last month, for Maethoriel had been away the most recent time Arodiel came to visit.  
  
"Maethoriel, it's so good to see you well." Arodiel spoke, as the two parted.  
  
Maethoriel nodded in full agreement. She scanned beyond the grounds, in the direction behind the three girls, as if looking for someone. She gave a look of confusion to Amdiriel, and her sister knew what she questioned.  
  
"Laurelas stayed behind. Adar had requested he meet him in his study, for he wanted to speak with him."  
  
Maethoriel nodded to show she understood. It was times when friends had come to visit that made Maethoriel really regret she had no speech. But she knew she should not complain, for it was of her own stupidity, as she wishes to put it, which had lost her her voice in the first place. As the story goes, she had fallen in love, or so she thought she had. Young and naïve, she jumped eyes closed into the relationship she thought was so incredibly real. Her family strongly disapproved, her father the strongest, when she announced that she would wed. But Maethoriel, blinded by love, risked her honor in order to prove her newfound love. "If our love grows sour, then by the Valar may I never speak another word again!" she cried. Little did she know that the Valar would take her up on her offer, and a curse was placed upon the young girl, that she had brought upon her own soul, for her lover met someone else only two weeks before the wedding, and pleaded to Maethoriel his case that he "deeply loved" his new maiden, but that he would never forget Maethoriel. And so she was left in her own shameful silence that she had regretted every day since, but it was the irreplaceable pain that she had caused her parents that she lamented for the most, for they might never have the chance to hear their daughter speak again.  
  
"Maethoriel? You okay?" Nestor asked, noticing her sister's trance state.  
  
Maethoriel turned to Nestor and nodded with a smile, as if saying that everything was all right. Just then Eldarion and Anárion came to the company, clearly tired from the battle so vigorously fought. Anárion greeted his sister, as Eldarion turned to his own.  
  
"Maethoriel, I'm afraid we can't keep our words, for the fight has ended in a draw." Eldarion spoke to her, with regret in his tone.  
  
The girl sighed disappointingly, as the group began to head back to the castle.  
  
ELSEWHERE.  
Laurelas was wandering through Aragorn's study, examining little artifacts that decorated the room. He patiently waited for the man he came to know as a father, and wondered what it was Aragorn needed to speak to him about. The doors then swung open, and in walked the king of Gondor himself, as Laurelas stood up immediately ro show respect and bowed his head humbly.  
  
"My apologies Laurelas, I didn't mean to keep you."  
  
"No, no it's of no trouble. I'm more anxious to know what it is you needed to speak to me about. It must be of importance, since clearly you wished not to speak of it on our trip to Ithilian."  
  
"Yes, it is. Laurelas, before my own eyes you are growing to become an exceptionally good man, and I think that now is the time I give you something."  
  
Aragorn walked to a bookshelf, and pushed it aside with his own two hands. Behind it, was an object wrapped in cloth, though Laurelas was clueless as to what it could be.  
  
"Here. Open it."  
  
The boy obeyed, and unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beautifully carved bow, and arrows that matched the beauty of the bow. Laurelas was in awe, as he had never received such an extraordinary gift before.  
  
"It's elvish, Laurelas. The detailed carvings were done by elves. I ask that you be careful with it, for it is somewhat of a relic. But I figure the piece will match the beauty of your natural skill."  
  
"I cannot accept it Aragorn." The boy said with genuine regret. Despite the fact that indeed, the bow would compliment his skill, he wanted nothing to do with the elvish race.  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh. "Laurelas, when will you let go of your hate?"  
  
"I cannot, Aragorn. I cannot put my faith in them. If it had not been for the lady Arwen, then I would not have a shred of doubt about not trusting them, but even she ultimately chose the race of men. I want nothing to do with them," he said ignorantly. He began to walk out, but Aragorn grabbed his arm, firmly keeping him in place.  
  
"Do not let one experience blind your judgment. Blaming a race for one person's mistake is not justifiable, Laurelas."  
  
"Then I accept the bow, Aragorn. But I only change my opinion on the elves, but not of Legolas. Accepting the bow doesn't change my hate for him," he said harshly.  
  
"Enough!" Aragorn cried, raising his voice in a commanding tone. "You will not speak of your father that way, do you understand me? He is my good friend, with a good heart and I pray that one day you will come to your senses and see that. Forgive him Laurelas, free yourself from this pain you cause yourself."  
  
As if in retaliation Laurelas had raised his own voice. "It is not I who causes my heart pain but him! He left me Aragorn, and he let my mother die! That is what you call a man with a good heart?"  
  
"You do not know the whole story." Aragorn said simply.  
  
"Then tell me!" the boy cried pleadingly. " I've asked you before but you say you cannot. You are bound by a promise is always your answer."  
  
Aragorn could only sigh and lay his head low, for he was still bound to that one promise. Laurelas shook his head in disappointment, taking the bow in his hand and silently walking out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Moments later the doors reopened, to reveal that Arwen had entered the room.  
  
"What is it, Estel?"  
  
"It's Laurelas. The boy is hurting and I feel I am causing his pain. But I promised not to tell him, it was his mother's dying wish. If only I knew where Legolas was, if only he had stayed in Ithilian. Maybe I could have told him he has a son."  
  
"The truth will come out soon enough, but Laurelas is strong, determined. I think the opinion of Arodiel will prove I am right," she joked, hoping it would lift his spirit a little, and it did, as Aragorn chuckled lightly.  
  
"What is it you wanted to speak to me of?"  
  
Her expression changed completely, as the smile on Arwen's face dissolved as she spoke.  
  
"It's about Amdiriel. She dreams of my grandmother. Galadriel spoke to her. I am worried, Estel. She says blood will be shed, that Amdiriel will rise with a son of elves. What can this mean?"  
  
Stammering, "I.I do not know" he replied, completely shocked, trying desperately to hide the worry within his eyes.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
Eldarion had wondered off into the palace gardens. He didn't know why, but he felt the gardens call to him. No matter how much he aged, he felt he could always come back to the serenity their gardens offered. Often Eldarion contemplated how his life would be different if he wasn't the son of king Elessar. He meant no offense; he only wondered what he would be, where he would be, had he not happen to be an heir to Gondor. Though he felt like being Aragorn's son dictated many of his natural characteristics. With physical form he resembled his mother. His stature was lean and his hair and eyes the same shade of Arwen's. But his mannerisms and his skill with the sword closely resembled Aragorn's. Many thought Eldarion would become a ranger like his father had, but Eldarion knew that would likely be impossible for him to do, and in truth the profession never really appealed to him.  
As he walked deeper into the rows of blossoms, he spotted his golden haired sister sitting by one of the two ponds that was in the garden. He walked up to her, and laughed lightly as he saw her on her knees with her hand extended fingering the water's surface.  
  
"So, it is true, you do spend a lot of time here."  
  
Amdiriel turned to see her brother smiling at her.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do now. But what brings you here?"  
  
"I don't know really. You can say something called me here."  
  
"Is that so? Well you're welcome to join me."  
  
"You are so kind," he said sarcastically, as he had taken a seat next to his sister.  
  
Hope you liked it. Well, I've finished giving introductions to the main characters. Now I can hopefully get into the plot more. Please review! If you feel like my story can use some help then that's welcome too!! Thanks again to those who did post before! ( 


	4. Chapter Four

NOTE: Thanks so much Tinania Lindaleriel! Hope you guys like this one!  
  
KNOWING ONE'S PLACE: 4  
  
"So, what is it that troubles you?"  
  
The two siblings were now seated in a position where they could stretch out their feet into the clear water of the pond, which they allowed their bare feet to do.  
  
"I'm a little tired of being asked that question." Amdiriel answered to her brother.  
  
"You talked to Naneth?"  
  
"Yes. But what makes you think something troubles me?"  
  
"Don't think only one person can hear you speak in your slumber? Especially since you not only speak but scream as well."  
  
"I guess I get a little carried away in my dreams."  
  
"So, what did you dream of?"  
  
"Nothing, Eldarion. Let it alone."  
  
"Alright, but it is known that dreams hold our subconscious desires. Did your dream reveal that to you?"  
  
"In a sense, it might of. It didn't really give me an answer though, it only confused me more."  
  
"Well, what is it that you want?"  
  
Amdiriel paused for a moment, hesitant about whether or not she would tell her brother, solely due to the fact that she felt her idea stupid.  
  
"I. I really just want to know my place."  
  
Eldarion looked to her with confused eyes.  
  
"Your place? Your place is here, daughter of Aragorn, princess of Gondor, friend to the free people of Middle Earth."  
  
"That's not what I mean. I mean where do you think I will be in ten years? Married off to a man that I might possibly love to spend the rest of my days idle in a kingdom such as this one? Do you not see it, Eldarion? You are the heir, Maethoriel the warrior, Nestor the healer. Something defines the rest of you, that one characteristic that is so obviously going to set your place in history. But what of me? What will I become? I do not have an exceptional gift to heal such as Nestor, nor do I harbor extraordinary talent with the sword, I'm only average in both crafts. I sit here idly, wandering about everywhere, just waiting to be married off so I can travel to another land and repeat the same pattern. My life leads nowhere."  
  
"How can you say that? You have a purpose, Amdiriel, you have that one characteristic, you just haven't discovered it as quickly as the three of us, but it will come, you must only be patient."  
  
At that moment they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Both turned around simultaneously, to see Laurelas approach.  
  
"Laurelas. How was the trip?" Eldarion asked, griping his shoulder as show of friendship.  
  
"Alright, it was only a few days in Ithilian," he replied, as he took a seat next to Eldarion, removing his boots to let his own two feet feel the coolness of the water. "Your mother asked me to relay a message to you two, as she went to go find your sisters. Only an hour ago, Aragorn received word from Rohan, requesting his presence as soon as possible by King Eomer. He leaves tomorrow, as soon as the day breaks."  
  
"What do you think it is?" Eldarion asked confusion and worry could be heard in his tone.  
  
"I don't know really, whatever it is let's hope it to be unthreatening."  
  
Little did they know what the future held. For in a land near the Northern Waste, was hidden a threat that had been growing for years. A man, a simple man previously known as Ainik, who had once lived amongst the free people of Middle Earth, was now plotting a way to annex it. His life had taken many twist and turns, and how he had gone from being a simple herdsman in Anfalas to becoming a man hungry for power was a mystery even to him. The age he became a man he was told of his destiny, how he was a long lined descendant of the Witch- King. How, he did not know, but at the time he discovered his lineage, he was afraid. The same blood flowed through his veins, that tainted blood, even if it was only a little of it, so he hid himself, fearing that one day something will trigger that piece of spirit he so wished he lacked. But he could not escape it. One day, in a field, he was called by something. A voice rang so loud in his head he fell to his knees and cried in agony. "What do you want of me?!" He shouted to the clear sky. But the voice answered with demonic laughter, which only frightened the man even more. He felt something come over him, and he blacked out. The rest he tries to relive, but as hard as he tries he cannot. He tried to go back to his life as a herdsman, but the longing for power finally took hold of him so tightly he could no longer ignore it. His life as a herdsman was lost, and he traveled to the land of Mordor, for that's what the voice commanded of him. There he gathered what orcs and Uruk- hai had survived, showing them a brand that had formed on his arm from the day in the field, and they followed. He bred them to make an army. Over the years his army grew, and each and every day what little was left of his humble spirit transformed into one of power and command. He hadn't known what the army was for, never sending them to do anything except quietly ravage a few villages for food, until one day that voice that had so forcefully spoken to him that day in the field, returned to speak to him again.  
  
"Bring to me the son of elves and the daughter of hope. Wring their blood to the very last drop."  
  
With the command came the feeling of hate. He suddenly felt tremendous, indescribable hate for the house of Telcontar. He formed a company of orc and Uruk-hai and ordered they bring the prince and his golden haired sister to him. At the last minute, he called to the leader of the newly formed company, "Bring to me the two other daughters of our dear king as well," he instructed. "But master, how will we know which ones they are?" He rolled his eyes, showing his apparent annoyance with the creature. "One cannot speak, not a sound comes from her mouth. The other is quite young, slender in form with natural beauty glowing from her face; her hair dark, long and straight. I assure you, you will know." And with that, they were off, in the direction of Gondor.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
Just as Laurelas had told, Aragorn was set to travel at the first sign of daybreak. It had only been Arwen who had come to greet him off, for their children were still asleep in their beds.  
  
"Arwen, about Amdiriel, I thought about her dream the entire night, mainly because I am worried just as you are. This call from Eomer couldn't have come at a worst time, for I fear something is stirring up, and I do not know what. But with no proof I have no choice but to follow my duty rather than my senses. When I return we will settle this, but I ask you please be careful. I have sent a letter to Faramir and the Lady Eowyn, telling them to let Anárion and Arodiel stay here for a few more days, for I feel something is lurking out there, and I would feel much better to let them wait a few days rather than travel now."  
  
"I understand. But if you feel something is out there then my only request is you take care of yourself. I will watch over the children, as I hope you will watch out for your own. Return to me, safe Estel, go to Rohan, counsel Eomer, but whatever may happen promise me you will not freely go into battle."  
  
Arwen looked to him with pleading eyes. Aragorn chuckled lightly, wanting to dodge the promise that he knew he did not want to agree to.  
  
"I love you, Undómiel." He said as he gently placed a kiss upon her lips, holding her close to chest.  
  
"I love you." She replied as they parted, knowing he would heed her word but not follow it entirely.  
  
Within moments the party rode off, leaving the gates of the city.  
  
LATER THAT MORNING  
Just as the rest of the royal family of Gondor was sitting down to breakfast, a maid had come in with much haste in her voice.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion milady, but you have a visitor," she humbly told Arwen.  
  
"A visitor? But no one is expected today, come, lead me to our guest," she motioned to the woman, as the maid complied and led the queen towards the citadel's entrance.  
  
The five children, and their two guests, quickly gave each other glances, and spared no time in following the Lady Arwen, curious themselves as to who would just show up and request visitation with the first family of Gondor. The group all paused behind Arwen at the entrance to the great hall that contained the throne of the king and queen, to see a young maiden ascend the steps towards the entrance. All they could tell was her slender form, as the hood of her cloak blanketed her head. A young rider walked before her, and introduced her.  
  
"Milady," he said as he bowed. "I've come to bring the daughter of Prince Amrothos."  
  
"Aeronel?" Nestor finished for him. Nestor had not seen Aeronel since they were young, but her good friend still held a place in her heart, and hearing the title of "daughter of Amrothos" clearly gave away her identity.  
  
Aeronel unmasked herself, and revealed a new face, aged beautifully into a young maiden. Nestor smiled and immediately went up to her long lost friend and gave her a welcoming hug. As followed Anárion, then Arodiel, who were Aeronel's second cousins. Aeronel had certainly grown. Her body finally bloomed into that of a young woman, her hair as long and as straight as Nestor's, and almost the same shade of brown; her skin fair but her cheeks naturally rosey to match her cherry lips. She was slender in build, due to her unusually tall stature, and her face gave off a hint childish features, for she looked young for her age. Nestor was not the only one who had noticed the change in her friend, for Eldarion had gave note to Aeronel also. He felt almost breath taken by her beauty, and couldn't believe this was the same young girl he shooed away along with his youngest sister in annoyance those days when they were children some ten years ago.  
  
The rider kindly ignored the reunion to give a note to the Lady Arwen. "Milady." He said, as he handed her the note.  
  
"Arwen, this is one more child to worry about. I'm sorry if I bring a burden to you, but Amrothos and his brothers have been called to Rohan as well as Faramir. The Lady Eowyn should be coming in your company in a day or two. It was of my request, for I fear that Aeronel, and Eowyn will not be safe in Dol Amroth or Ithilian alone. Something draws near Arwen, I do not know what, but I would feel best if ALL our loved ones could be safe, and I feel assured somehow for them to be in Minas Tirith. Do not worry my love. ESTEL"  
  
Arwen looked up from the letter to find Aeronel looking at her with questioning eyes. She gave a warm smile and welcomed the girl into their home.  
  
All those under her care, including Aeronel now, turned to enter back inside, but Arwen lingered behind, as the rider bowed to the Lady and began to head back to his horse. She then looked out into the great city, and a little farther to outside the gates. The wind blew gently in her face, as the words Aragorn spoke echoed in her mind.  
  
". Something draws near."  
  
TBC. Sorry if it's kind of long. So yeah, we got a threat now. It was really difficult for me to come up with an enemy, because I didn't want to do something like have a second destructive ring, but I wanted something that would seem real. Please let me know if you think my idea is. well bad. And please keep reviewing! Thanks so much to those who have!! Hope you liked it! 


	5. Chapter Five

NOTE: ELDARION translates to "son of Eldar" and Eldar means elves, thus son of elves. Just wanna clear that up. Thanks for reviewing klaw! Hope you guys like this one, the few who are reading, please keep posting, it gives me motivation to keep writing! Thanks!  
  
SO IT BEGINS: 5  
  
The group had decided to sit in a field nearby the citadel's walls. They had just finished supper, and thought it to be a waste to sit inside when the sun was beginning to set. Not a single cloud was seen in the sky, and the sun was shining with a special brightness it seemed. The wind was hardly noticeable, and the scent of the soft grass was, in a way, relaxing.  
  
"Do you remember when we used to do this, when we were all children?" Arodiel asked, not turning to anyone in particular, but asking the question in a manner that addressed everyone.  
  
"Yes, me, you, Eldarion and Laurelas would come out here and watch over the rest of you. We felt like little adults watching over children," replied Amdiriel, chuckling to herself.  
  
"We weren't that much younger than the four of you, yet you treated us like trouble some children," remembered Nestor.  
  
"It's moments like this that make you miss childhood, though. Sometimes, I forget that I've already grown to be a man." Anárion trailed off. He seemed to be pondering something, though he kept it to himself. Maethoriel took notice of him, somehow admiring how he looked to sky with his wandering expression. She was pained, however, not being able to join in the conversation, but the presence of her sisters and friends was enough compensation.  
  
"Hey, where is Eldarion?" Laurelas asked, only now noticing his friend had gone missing.  
  
"I saw him follow Aeronel over to the stream. For what reason, I think we all know," Nestor replied, smirking, as the rest lightly chuckled in agreement.  
  
Eldarion came upon the tall girl, who was looking out over the stream, though for what purpose he didn't know. There was nothing worth looking at across the stream, so he wondered what had interested her so. Before he could ask her, however, she turned to him, startled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I just thought I'd follow you, seeing as how you went off on your own," he replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself."  
  
"Oh, well, actually."  
  
"Yes?" she asked looking into his eyes, questioning what really was his reason for following her.  
  
"I, well I just wanted to say that it was nice seeing you again, after all these years. You've grown beautifully."  
  
Aeronel only smiled widely, as if amused as Eldarion began to stutter.  
  
"I mean, you're beautiful; I mean you're beautiful in the sense that, as a person, beauty really is." he hadn't really known how to end, seeing as how he had already talked his way into a knot.  
  
"Thank you, Eldarion," she said in a finishing tone. "I'll see you, back at the palace," she called reassuringly as she headed in the direction back to where she had left her friends.  
  
Eldarion kept his stance facing the stream, as she walked passed him and back to the direction of the field. He only sighed in embarrassment, for his words had fumbled into dribble that made him seem like a dumbfounded idiot. Before he turned around to loosely follow Aeronel back, he gazed over the stream to notice a bush that had slightly wiggled. He waited a few moments to see if it would repeat its action, or if something would come out from hiding, but nothing happened. Putting what worry might have arisen aside he began to head back home.  
  
IN ROHAN  
  
"Aragorn, please, I would not beg it of you if it wasn't important, you know that. I called to you all to aid me, for if I thought my army alone could handle it then I wouldn't have even bothered to inform you, and you know it." King Eomer's words burned into the thoughts of King Elessar. Eomer was right, he wouldn't have asked anything from Aragorn had it not been of importance. At that moment, however, the words of Aragorn's dear wife were the only thing that split his decision. ".promise me you will not go freely into battle."  
  
"Eomer, I beg of you to give my King some rest. The decision is a difficult one to make. I will be out there with you, for you are my brother-in-law and I feel it my duty to ride by you, and the son's of Imrahil wholeheartedly agreed to your company, is that not enough?" Faramir had stepped up in the conversation, hoping to break the tension that was so clearly felt in the room.  
  
Faramir spoke the truth, however, for Eomer had asked that the five men of Gondor ride out with his army, including a small army that Faramir had brought with him from Gondor at the request of Eomer. Apparently, a mob of Uruk- Hai, some two thousand almost, had threatened the land of Rohan. Though Eomer had a strong army behind him, including the addition of some Gondorian soldiers, he felt this threat to be strong, and wanted the support of his good friend, King Elessar, besides him, subconsciously knowing it would fortify his own strength.  
  
"It is enough Faramir, enough that I greatly appreciate it, but if I could possibly have five, rather than only four of my friends out there with me, then it would be all the more better," Eomer replied humbly.  
  
The decision was now left in the hands of Aragorn. Had it not been for the words of Arwen, he would freely agree, no persuasion needed. Though a part of him called out in objection, he finally agreed.  
  
"Good. Tomorrow then, we shall endure our glory," said Eomer, a smile of pride lengthened across his face.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT (in Gondor)  
The moon now took the place of the sun, and its light shone brightly over the inhabitants of all Middle Earth. The house of the royal family of Gondor was quiet, as its own inhabitants were sound asleep. Outside the palace walls, however, was a different story entirely. Ainik's small band of forces began to surround the citadel.  
  
"We will split up. I, and a few of my men will go after the boy and girl. The rest of you, get the other two girls. We will meet about 5 miles outside of the city, in that forest area where we had camped a few days passed. From there, we head back," the leader, commanded, as the group began to disband and follow orders.  
  
Stealthily the mismatched group of orcs and Uruk-hai entered the citadel, quietly slitting the throats of the guards who watched at the entrances, and didn't hear the footsteps of the intruders, as their maneuvers to keep themselves quiet were skillful indeed. Once they had gotten through that layer of guards, they quickly began searching the rooms.  
  
"Vrurt, come here," one of the orcs motioned to his companion. "You ever think we'll see the queen again in such a vulnerable way?" he asked, cunning dripping in his tone as they looked at the she-elf, peacefully sleeping.  
  
"Quit messing around! Erurg, will have us slaughtered if we mess up!" he said, slapping the sense into his comrade. As they left, Arwen slowly opened her eyes, fear and anxiety running through her entire body.  
  
"They don't want me,." she said, coming to her senses and realizing who they were after. Without thinking, she ran out of the room, looking towards her right hearing footsteps drawing near. As she turned to her left, her eyes widened, as she saw an orc entering the room of one of her beloved children. She froze for a second, not knowing who to call for Aragorn was away, and she had noticed that there wasn't a guard in sight. Before she could act however, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.  
  
"My queen." she heard the orc behind her say, as it bowed in jest. She pushed the orc out of the way, and ran down the hall, to the room of her son, but pausing for a moment as she heard the scream of Amdiriel. She looked back to see Amdiriel running out of her room, panting just as her mother was.  
  
"Amdiriel RUN!" she called to her daughter, as she gave a look as if to say, "I trust you" to her and began to run herself to Eldarion's room.  
  
Amdiriel didn't need to be told twice, but to her dismay the staircase leading down was blocked as more orcs, and now Uruk-Hai as she noticed were ascending the stairs. She knew the orc in her room was only going to be disabled for a moment, and time was running out.  
  
"LAURELAS!!!!" She cried with all her voice, in hopes he would awaken and aid in the demise of the bandits. She ran down the hall turned left and began to head towards her sister's room, and screamed "ANARION!!!!!" as she did so, knowing she was passing by his quarters. The part of the hall that Amdiriel was running down was not yet infested with Orc, but it was soon to be.  
  
Anárion had heard the blood-curling scream, and rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes to see what the commotion was. As he opened the door, he was in time to notice two orcs, heading in the direction he had heard Amdiriel's voice trail off into. Quickly his eyes woke fully, speedily putting on pants and boots, leaving his nightshirt on, grabbing his sword, and then running after the two orcs he had just seen.  
  
Back where Arwen was, she quickly made a sharp right down the hall and barged into Eldarion's room, only to gasp and find that he wasn't there. His sheets were ruffled and his boots gone.  
  
"Gone, the one time we really needed him here," she sighed in disbelief.  
  
"That was very rude for someone so high in place." she heard the familiar voice behind her once more, as she turned to see the same orc, with a blade in his hand, held upright in a position ready for attack.  
  
Arwen's hands began to sweat, her breath beginning to run short, but her blood began to turn cold when she heard yet another scream coming from the direction of the rooms of her children, and the children of her loved ones. She began to panic as the orc slowly strode closer and closer, and she could find nothing near her to protect herself with, as Eldarion had taken his sword with him it seemed. She couldn't even run, for either direction she went he would reach her by only stretching his arm.  
  
"You know, we are not required to bring you back." he spoke to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean if your body rots here tonight or if we take you with us, it would be of little matter. The decision whether or not to kill you seems to be within my possession at the moment. and guess what?"  
  
"What?" she asked softly, eyes widening for the orc's steps had run out, as he was finally toe to toe with the Queen.  
  
"I've decided Gondor needs no Queen," he smiled demonically.  
  
TBC. Woo! Not that action packed but a little more exciting then previous chapters. These next coming chapters however will be filled with excitement, hopefully. Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks so much! 


	6. Chapter Six

NOTE: Thanks so much for the great review grandimagination! I know, I noticed the typos too, I'm trying to cut back typing at 12 midnight so I don't have to rush cause I'm so tired, heh, maybe that'll reduce my typos. Sorry if the family trees seemed confusing at first, but just to make sure those who are reading have it down:  
  
FARAMIR & EOWYN: Anárion and Arodiel ARWEN & ARAGORN: Eldarion, Amdiriel, Maethoriel and Nestor LEGOLAS & LAURELEN: Laurelas (just wanted to specify that Laurelas isn't an elf. His mom was half elf, but she choose the fate of man, as did Laurelas, for obvious reasons shown in chapter 3) AMROTHOS (Imrahil's son): Aeronel  
  
All right, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for reviewing!!!  
  
ESCAPE: 6  
  
The orc lifted his hand, as Arwen closed her eyes awaiting the horrible feeling of pain she would soon feel. Instead, however, she heard a gasp, and opened her eyes to see the orc fall backwards, dead. In confusion she looked up, only to see an Uruk standing before her, fear and frustration now clouding her emotion.  
  
"Why?" she simply asked, her voice weak and the volume of her tone barely hearable.  
  
"Duty, milady," he said with his scruffy voice. "Our master said nothing about you, we only come for what he wants, we will not take what we do not need."  
  
"An orc with manners.." she said sarcastically. At that moment another scream was released, coming from down the hall. Arwen ignored the Uruk, and ran passed him towards the door to come to the aid of her children. Before she reached the hall however, she was grabbed by the arm and thrown violently back into the room.  
  
"Do not neglect my moment of kindness to you. Keep out of our way and we will not harm you, for I see no reason to cause you pain anyway," the great Orc huffed.  
  
"Taking my children from me isn't causing me harm?" she asked, madly. "I will not let you do this..." she demanded as she attempted to push the creature out of her way, but she was no match for him.  
  
"You leave me no choice then, Queen," he told her, anger and frustration lining the sound of his voice. He lifted her and began dragging her down the hall towards a linen closet he had mistaken for a bedroom. Arwen was kicking and screaming with all her might, but paused as they were passing down the hall to notice some twenty orcs running around in and out of every bedroom. 'Where are they?' she thought to herself, as she hadn't seen any of the faces of her loved ones anywhere. Before she could go back to her protesting, she was thrown into the closet, hitting her head on a shelf.  
  
"STAY HERE!" the Uruk screamed at her, as he slammed the door, locking it from the outside. Arwen was too slow to stop him from closing the door on her, as her head began to throb, and she felt a small bump form on the back of her head. She grabbed the knob, twisting and turning it, screaming in hopes someone would hear her, but the screams of the girls were drowning out her own.  
  
Anárion was battling a few orcs in Nestor's room, as he was the only protection between Amdiriel and her sister and the few orcs that had followed Amdiriel there. Every split second he had to spare, he worried about his sister. 'Laurelas must be around somewhere though, and Eldarion.." he reassured himself, returning to the fight he knew he needed to keep up in, otherwise he could easily be overrun.  
  
Anárion had reason to worry, however, as Arodiel had made her way next door to Maethoriel's room, Laurelas and Eldarion no where in sight.  
  
"Maethoriel! Wake up!!! Come on we need to get out of here!" Maethoriel proved to be a sound sleeper, as she woke up in utter confusion. Her expression was filled with question, as she watched Arodiel run to her closet and bring out whatever dress was nearest in her reach.  
  
"MAETHORIEL! Come on we don't have much time!!!" she cried in a whisper, as orcs had not yet seemed to discover Maethoriel's room. Maethoriel sensed the pure worry and anxiety in Arodiel's expressions and quickly did as she was told, grabbing her sword and handing a spare one to Arodiel. Arodiel held her hand, heading towards the door. Slowly Arodiel opened it, looking to her left, seeing one or two orcs heading towards the servant quarters. She then looked to her right, gasping.  
  
"Thought you might be able to sneak free?" the orc asked playfully. Arodiel thrust her sword straight for the orc's stomach, but was countered by the orc's blade, and thrown to the ground, her sword thrown a distance as the impact hit. The orc turned to Maethoriel, who was cautious before acting, and waited for the perfect moment to thrust.  
  
"Are you serious? You want to fight me?" the orc laughed, hardly being able to hold his composure. As the two circled one another, Arodiel crawled quickly to her sword, but when she reached it, a swift foot crushed her hand. She cried in pain, looking up to see an orc smile at her. She pulled the orc at the shin, causing him to fall on his back, as she grabbed her sword and drove it into the orc's heart, quickly getting up to turn around. Only then did she notice the group of orcs that had arrived from either direction, beginning to make a circle around her and Maethoriel. As she walked backwards closer to Maethoriel, she lightly tripped over the body of the orc who had first threatened the two girls. It was dead. The two girls were now back to back, holding their swords close as the circle of orcs began to move in closer and closer, taunting the girls as they did. But, at a moment they paused, still encircling the girls, but keeping the size of the circle at one length.  
  
"These must be the other two daughters, but they don't look young."  
  
"Plus look at their hair it isn't straight and long. One of them is supposed to have straight, long hair." The group began to chatter, as they all agreed that these weren't the daughter's of Elessar.  
  
"But wait, one of the daughters is mute. Maybe one of our two lucky girls is voiceless."  
  
"How do we test it?"  
  
Just then an orc stepped into the circle, towards the girls and slit a gash across Arodiel's arm, shortly after doing the same to Maethoriel's. Arodiel cried out in pain, but Maethoriel made no sound, as only her mouth motioned the feeling of pain.  
  
"I think we found a winner!!!" the orc cried, as simultaneously they charged at the soundless girl, only to be injured as both girls fought back, to the orcs' surprise. Somehow the girls had fought their way out of the circle and ran towards the direction of the staircase, fighting off what orc got in their way.  
  
Laurelas noticed the two girls pass by his room, as his door was wide open. 'Arodiel' he cried to himself, as he saw his love in danger, along Maethoriel. But he couldn't get to the girls as quickly as he would have liked, for orcs were swarming in his room, and he was the only one fighting them off. At first he was killing them with his bow, each and every one entering his room had received an arrow right in the throat, but the orcs grew larger in number, and he grabbed his sword as even his quick reflexes with a bow weren't enough to hold them off. 'What do they want with me?' he thought to himself, trying to clear a path so that he could escape his room. He finally did, and jolted towards the direction of the staircase, only to run into what felt like a wall. From the ground he looked up, eyes widening as a grand Uruk hovered above him, the orcs in his room stopping to watch the show, as they knew the young boy stood no chance.  
  
"Eldarion, I presume?" the Uruk asked.  
  
"Eldarion?" Laurelas echoed. 'They think I'm Eldarion!' he thought to himself. Laurelas had a difficult decision however. Would he let on that he was Eldarion to protect his friend? Or reveal himself? But before he could even decide, a voice called out from behind the Uruk, as all looked to see who had interrupted the thought- to-be prince's demise.  
  
"He's not the one you want, I am," Eldarion spoke, sword in hand, staring courageously at his opponents. "I am Eldarion, son of Elessar."  
  
A moment of surprise took over the intruders, and Laurelas took hold of the opportunity. Grabbing his sword only a short space away from him, he thrust in front of him as hard as he could, piercing the belly of the great Uruk. The creature fell to its knees, as Laurelas stood to fight the orcs who had now began to attack to two; the Uruk lay dead on the floor.  
  
"Amdiriel! Nestor! Stay close behind me! Run as fast as you can, don't look up to follow my lead just know to head towards the staircase!!" Anárion commanded. He began to make a trail, clearing orcs right and left. The girls did as they were told, sprinting down the halls, closely behind Anárion. When they reached the main hall that lead to the staircase, however, they saw Laurelas and Eldarion locked in a battle of their own. Anárion motioned for the girls to head to the staircase, as the orcs would be too busy in fighting to notice them. Anárion aided his friends, as Amdiriel and Nestor made their way to the staircase. Once there, Nestor descended the stairs as fast as she could, with her sister about to do the same, until something clutched Amdiriel at the neck, lifting her body into the air, as she tried to break free. Nestor hadn't noticed, for she was already at the ground level.  
  
"Is that your sister?" the Uruk asked, glancing at Nestor.  
  
"NO," Amdiriel replied, protecting her sister from danger, as it was clear they were after her siblings. "She is a handmaiden." Amdiriel finished, grunting as she wiggled to escape. The Uruk leader turned to two orcs at his side.  
  
"Follow her anyway, maybe she will lead us to the young princess. NOW!" he screamed, as the alarmed orcs conformed to his wish.  
  
Nestor finally paused in the great hall that held the thrones of the king and queen of Gondor. She was breathless, and bent over her father's grand chair to rest her lungs.  
  
"Amdiriel you okay?" she asked to thin air, now realizing her sister was not behind her. She was going to run back in the direction of the orc- infested part of the citadel, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Nestor, what is it?" asked a concerned tone.  
  
"Aeronel! Where have you been?" she asked her friend, shock in her eyes.  
  
"I took a walk in the garden. Nestor are you alright??"  
  
"Listen to me, I need you to get out of here, and run to the nearest..."  
  
"I don't think we need her to be doing that miss.." an orc behind her interrupted, which caught Nestor off guard. Aeronel's eyes widened, as the two girls slowly began taking steps backwards towards the end of the hall.  
  
"That one is it! She's slender with long straight hair, and she's a beauty all right.." the orc declared, looking straight at Aeronel. Finally the orcs had backed the girls into a wall, as both girls waited what would happen next. Giving a look of taunt to Nestor, they grabbed Aeronel against her own will.  
  
"Hey!" Nestor called, slamming the orcs with her fists to release her friend, who was herself trying to break free from grasp.  
  
"Stay out of it!" one of the orcs yelled, slamming the handle of his blade across Nestor's head, knocking her out completely. Aeronel called to Nestor one last time, as they dragged her off to be taken.  
  
Outside Arodiel and Maethoriel stood in the garden, panting and pacing, not knowing what to do. Maethoriel motioned for her and her friend to go back into the citadel, but Arodiel refused.  
  
"They're after you! I can't just let them take off with you!" Arodiel pleaded.  
  
Maethoriel shook her head, pointing, again, to the citadel. It was Arodiel's turn to shake her head.  
  
"I think we should.... Maethoriel!" Maethoriel had cut her off mid sentence, and began walking back inside, but Arodiel grabbed her and threw away from the entrance. Both girls stared at each other, neither one wanting to let down for a second. Arodiel would stop her friend by force if she had to, for her own good, and Maethoriel knew it. As Maethoriel attempted to push her friend out of the way, Arodiel pushed back, until both girls were rolling on the floor trying to get back up, but neither one allowing the other. Hair was pulled, faces pushed with palms, and dresses scratched at, as both had the intent of saving a loved one, or loved ones.  
  
"Maethoriel this is for your own good!" Arodiel called, as Maethoriel winced her eyes showing her attempt to push Arodiel off of her, but when she did she had noticed Arodiel had not put up a fight, as Maethoriel had thrown her some-what of a great distance. Surprised, for she didn't mean to hurt her friend, she ran to Arodiel's side. As she lifted Arodiel's head, she noticed the gash across her forehead. Arodiel had been knocked out, but by whom? Maethoriel turned to see two orcs behind her, one with a blade in his hand. In shock, she stood, noticing her sword had been thrown out of her reach. With no other choice, she was taken by the orcs.  
  
Back inside, a shrill voice called from below the hall that was open to the rest of the citadel. "We've got the girls!" it declared, as nearly all the orcs cried out in glory, glad to be leaving as the three men had began to defeat them, fighting the orcs off with skills like gods. The three men looked to each other, panting and confused.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!" one orc called, as the rest stopped midway down the grand steps. "What of the boy!!!" he pointed. The orcs looked amongst themselves, and finally one spoke up. "That was not our task! That was your groups' task! Where is Vurung?" Suddenly the sole orc remembered his leader's lifeless body in the middle of the hall, along with the rest of his entire group. The orc stood motionless, as the rest of the orc group made their way happily towards the exit. He hadn't known what to do. 'But what of the girl?' he thought to himself, clearly being the other task they needed. 'Who had taken her?' Before he had a chance to answer himself, he noticed Anárion coming towards him, ready to swing, so he ran as fast as he could to save his own life. The three boys stood there for a moment, tired.  
  
"Girls?" Eldarion questioned, as they all realized who the beasts had meant, and concurrently ran down the steps in the direction of the kidnappers.  
  
TBC. Sorry so long, but I hope you liked it!! Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

NOTE: I have been experiencing a lot of problems with fanfiction.net lately. I could not upload chapters, and when I was finally able to, I would preview my files and it seemed like the quotations marks were disabled because I would get a few symbols in place of quotations. When I found a way to fix it, however, I could not get back to my account to upload a new chapter because the site was so busy and it was experiencing overloads. I do not know if it was just my server, but yeah. If there are any new reviews after chapter 6, I am not sure I am able to see them. Fanfiction.net has just been really weird lately, and I do not know how to fix it. So, thank you to anyone who made a review for or after Chap. 6, and if there are not any, then just thanks for taking a look at my story, and to those who are keeping up with my story thanks! Hopefully all this sorts out, and I can get back to the flow of things.  
  
SUBNOTE: If you notice, Anarion doesn't have the accent over the second A, due to the technical difficulties I have been experiencing lately. When I put in the A with the accent, Anarion comes out differently. Sorry about that.  
  
LIFE OR DEATH: 7  
  
The boys had followed the footprints of their intruders to the gardens, but once they reached their destination, they were nowhere in sight.  
  
"There must be a crack somewhere in the wall. A hidden passage where they could all get through," declared Anarion. "I will go to the front, and look out to see how far they've gotten!" he called already making his way towards the entrance. The two boys left gave him a nod, as they heard a moan coming from the darkness the tall trees had caused in the moonlight. Both boys approached with caution, raising their swords ready to defend. They heard leaves muffle, as the person in question began to move towards them as well. They paused, waiting for the unmasked soul to come out into the light. A slender arm was revealed, as the arm pulled on the ground to bare Arodiel, half conscious, her eyes shut and her head swollen with drops of blood visible across her face from the gash across her forehead.  
  
"Arodiel!" Laurelas cried, gently picking her up to cradle her in his arms. "Stay awake, Arodiel. Can you hear me?" he questioned, stumbling over his words as worry began to disable his movement. Arodiel gave a moan, as the boys took it to mean YES. Eldarion quickly ripped off the sleeve of his shirt, wrapping it tightly around her forehead to stop the bleeding, as Laurelas held her up, patiently watching in hopes she would keep strong.  
  
"It looks like the blood is drying, which means the wound isn't deep enough to kill. Hopefully the cloth will put more pressure to stop the bleeding entirely," Eldarion informed his friend, Laurelas only nodding.  
  
"Come on, let's lay her in a servant quarter," Eldarion said, getting up motioning his friend to bring the girl.  
  
"Eldarion, I'm not just going to leave her here!" Laurelas said firmly.  
  
"Laurelas, I am worried just as you are. But we have to help the others!"  
  
Just then Anarion came up to the trio, with Nestor draped over him.  
  
"Look who I found," he said, placing the girl gentle on the ground so she could rest her legs.  
  
"Nestor, are you alright??" Eldarion questioned, concerned since his sister was wobbling as if in a daze.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. Just a bruise." she said, squinting her eyes as she lightly rubbed her forehead, the pain still intense from the strike.  
  
The group was now huddled on the ground in a circle, quiet for only a moment, as they had little time to spare.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" asked Laurelas, as Anarion had noticed his sister in Laurelas' arms, and rubbed her head lightly showing his concern.  
  
"Go after them, what else?" Eldarion replied.  
  
"What about these two? I will not leave Arodiel here, nor would I leave Nestor. We do not know what lurks about still," said Laurelas.  
  
"We have no choice but to leave them here. Don't you think they'd be in the same amount of danger if we took them with us?" questioned Eldarion, annoyance trailing in his tone.  
  
"No, I'm not staying here Eldarion. They are my sisters just as much as they are yours," Nestor protested, not giving Laurelas a chance to retaliate himself.  
  
"Look, I agree Eldarion, I would feel safer if they were with us. Leaving them here is a risk. I believe they took your mother as well, so who will stay with them? There's no time to argue anymore, so come on!" Anarion almost commanded his statement as he headed towards the front of the citadel, and the rest had no other choice but to follow, for the orcs were getting away.  
  
Three miles outside of Gondor's walls was the group of orc and Uruk- hai who had successfully taken hostage of three maidens.  
  
"But what of the boy Erurg?" asked an orc running beside the high leader. "Shouldn't we wait, he will follow us for sure! And that will be our moment to seize him."  
  
"No!" said the Uruk with a forceful tone. "I will not risk it. If we let him catch up, he can free his sisters and we will bring back nothing. Better three, than none at all. We will worry about the boy later." The orc only nodded as they continued their trek to escape. The leader was clueless, however, as to the occurrences that were going on behind them. A shadowed figure, draped in black, with his face covered only to reveal his piercing cerulean eyes, crept up behind the Uruk carrying the golden- haired princess. Amdiriel, who was draped over the large creature's shoulder, noticed the masked figure creep up to them, but she dared not make a sound under the cloth wrapped around her mouth, for the anonymous follower motioned to keep quiet. The trees were so tall that they blacked out the moonlight, keeping the option of clear vision to a minimum. So, when the mystery man pulled out a blade, reached over the free shoulder of the kidnapper at precisely the right moment to slit his throat deep enough for the Uruk to not even croak, it went almost unnoticed, as the orcs were running at distances apart anyway. He picked up the bound girl, throwing her over his own shoulder and running a few yards with the group so it would seem nothing was out of the ordinary. At the right moment, he slipped out of the line of moving orcs, quietly running towards an area of the forest dark and parallel to the group that he had previously escaped. When all seemed clear, he set the girl down on a rock, removed the cloth across his mouth, and quickly released her from her bounds. In surprise however, instead of receiving a thank you he received a shove to the ground.  
  
"You know, for a girl I just saved you seem a little ungrateful," he said sarcastically, looking up to her from the ground, puffing, as he was sweaty and tired.  
  
"My sisters! You just left them!" she cried.  
  
"Shhh! Keep your voice down they might still hear us. And I left them because I needn't put us both into even more danger. They will not harm your sisters. The man they're taking them to will not harm them. But you are a different case entirely," he said, wandering about the small clearing they were in, surveying the rest of the forest.  
  
"What do you mean? They took them did they not?! Why would you kidnap someone you have no intentions for?" asked Amdiriel, annoyed and confused at the same time as the young man's back was faced to her.  
  
He turned around, however, for he felt his next statement to be important. "Okay, if you want to know the truth, there is a chance they will be harmed somehow, BUT, he will not kill them, not immediately anyway. YOU, however, would be killed the second you stepped foot in his lair, which is why I took the liberty of rescuing you first and foremost," he told her, looking straight into her eyes, with a tone serious enough to calm her nerves a bit.  
  
"Who is this HE you speak of? More importantly, who are you!"  
  
"There's no time, for chit chat. Come on, it's completely clear and I think I see a way back," he trailed off already heading towards the direction he wished to take her, but he paused when he noticed she was not behind him, and looked back at her puzzled.  
  
"Tell me your name at least. How can you expect me to follow you if I am clueless as to who you are?" her arms were crossed and her expression like that of a rock.  
  
"I saved your life, isn't that enough?" But she stood firm, putting her foot down, literally, proving to him she wanted an identity. The tall, golden haired boy with the cerulean eyes and lean but muscular build, turned to her and stood close in front of her, hovering his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"My identity is of little importance. But you can call me Ewan," he said gently, his voice reassuring giving off a feeling of comfort. "And you, milady?"  
  
"My name is Amdiriel," she replied, softly as it seemed the puzzling man bemused her.  
  
"Alright, come on then," he motioned, holding out his hand, running and leading her in the direction opposite to Gondor.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Arwen was slipping in and out of consciousness, as she had been standing all night, for the closet left no room for her to even rest her legs, and the air became stuffy, suffocating almost. She didn't know for how long she could hold on, but the thought of her children was the only thing on her mind. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking passed what had become her dungeon, and with what strength she had left she banged on the door calling out as she did, slowly becoming unconscious. The knob began to turn, and the door opened, as Arwen fell with the motion of the door, almost passed out. She could feel someone holding her in their arms, as the vision of whom it was was blurred. She could only noticed golden hair hovering above her, and a faint idea entered her mind.  
  
"Eowyn?" she asked with her last breath, before finally passing out entirely.  
  
Eowyn gently held the queen, calling out to the already running servants who were scrambling about the palace, trying to clean up what was ravaged. "Get some water, now!" she called, as she wondered the fastest way to send word to Rohan.  
  
ROHAN  
  
The morning had already passed, and it was now afternoon in Rohan. Surprisingly, the battle fought was an easy one to fight. When Rohan's army had lessened the intruders' army to about two thousand, they mysteriously had retreated. Eomer, and the rest of the company, called out in glory, but Aragorn questioned the action.  
  
Eomer, and his five guests, were seated in his throne room, quietly resting, soaking up their victory, but the dilemma still itched Aragorn's thoughts.  
  
"Aragorn, my friend, you seem distracted. Anduril not receive enough exercise on the battlefield today?" Eomer asked jokingly.  
  
"No, no it isn't that. It's just, do you wonder why they retreated so easily? An army like that should have held for at least two days, Aragorn replied.  
  
"You worry too much! Come, we shall feast tonight, in honor of our victory."  
  
"Yes, but........." before Aragorn could finish his thought however, a servant had barged into the room.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Eomer questioned the humble man.  
  
"Sire, my apologies. But your guests have a very important message they should hear," he said, as he motioned for the guards to bring in the man who relayed the message.  
  
"Maeron?" Aragorn questioned, stepping forward to the man was covered with dirt and sweat, looking as if he were to pass out any minute, as Aragorn recognized him to be a servant of their home.  
  
"I came as soon as I could. I've been riding all night my lord," he said, pausing, as if afraid to tell the king what came next. "But there has been an intrusion to the citadel at Minas Tirith. Last night, sire. I was in my quarters, but I heard a blood-curling scream, so, I ran to see what was the matter, only to witness orcs engulf the halls, so I hid, before I was noticed, thinking getting help as soon as possible was the best thing, and took the first opportunity to sneak away and come here."  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on the man's shoulder, to show his appreciation, as the guards escorted him to the kitchen where he would be given refreshments.  
  
"Aragorn, my children!" cried Faramir, not being able to hold his composure as the shock seemed to be too great, as Amrothos stood silently, realizing the danger his own child was exposed to.  
  
""And mine......." whispered Aragorn to himself, beginning to realize the connection between his two mysteries.  
  
TBC. This was a little shorter than most of my chapters, but I hope you guys liked it! 


	8. Chapter Eight

NOTE: Okay, the technicalities are fixed. WOO! Well, the accent still isn't working, so the accent mark over the second A in "Anarion" still isn't there, and in many of the words I use, if there is an accent that's supposed to be there, it most likely won't be there because different symbols come up when I upload the file at FF.net. But other than that, everything is A OK. Thanks so much to grandimagination for the two reviews!! I'm so glad you love it! And thanks to klaw also! So happy you like it! If there is anything else confusing just let me know what you want to know and I'll clear it up. Sorry, I'll try to make it less confusing. Maybe come out with a more detailed list or something if anyone wants to see that as a special in-between-chapters thing. Thanks to anyone else who reviewed! Hope you like this one!  
  
EPIPHANY: 8  
  
"Amdiriel........" the voice trailed off, the tone grand with a pure echo following. Amdiriel was back in the wood, back in the forest with few trees. The elf with golden hair such as her own was standing before her, expanding her pale hand to Amdiriel's cheek, as Amdiriel knelt to the ground at the first feel of the woman's touch, tears streaming.  
  
"Tell me who you are, please. You come to me so naturally, yet I call you Celebrian and you do not answer. What do you want of me?"  
  
"The time will come when you will understand why I come to you. Hope flows through your veins, and at times the journey will seem unbearable but if your spirit fails then the hope that has been kept alive all these years will fail with it. Amdiriel, you will come to know your place." Amdiriel knelt, speechless, longing to touch the hand that caressed her cheek so warmly, but her arms were frozen at her side, as she sealed her eyes feeling a wrench of pain in her stomach. She looked to see what was the matter, only to lift from her stomach her own bloodstained hand, as she looked up to find the elf gone.  
  
"WAIT!" Amdiriel sat straight up, searching left and right for the mysterious golden-haired diviner, only to see trees all around her, and the cerulean eyed gentleman she had met the night before kneeling in front of her.  
  
"You were dreaming," he stated simply. "I was deciding whether or not to seal your mouth with a cloth, for your shrieks were growing in volume," he claimed in a light tone, clearly joking with the young maiden.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing. You only called to someone, though I cannot say who, for I myself couldn't make out the name."  
  
"Oh," was her only response, as she became more aware of her surroundings. A blanket had been draped over her, as she lay on the leaves that covered the grown. "Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her eyes lightly.  
  
"West of Rohan. We're not too far from Gondor to tell you the truth."  
  
"Well then what are we doing here? Take me back to Gondor! Or to Rohan even, Lord Eomer is a family friend he will give me shelter," she ruled, standing up to face Ewan in the face.  
  
"I've come to grow a little tired of your dominating personality. Keep acting this way and I'll throw you in the River Isen, with a rag to shut that domineering mouth."  
  
Amdiriel shot a fierce look at her male companion, eyes brows caved in illustrating her frustration. "Your sarcasm is something I've come to grow greatly tired of! Letting my sisters be taken off was something I objected highly to, but you assured me they would be okay, so I trusted you. I trusted that we were heading to Gondor, I trusted you to bring me home. Come to think of it, why do I trust you? I really do not know..." her tone annoyed lined with that overpowering sense that came so natural to her.  
  
"Because I saved your life, and you can't help but trust me now. And I'm not taking you to Gondor because if I do, then you're more likely to put the rest of your family in danger, nor do I wish to take you to Rohan. AND, if it will ease your nagging just a bit, they didn't take both your sisters, they took the daughter of Amrothos, the idiots. But, they will not stop pursuing you Amdiriel. They are after you, essentially."  
  
"Why? What do they want with me?"  
  
"I hardly think this is the time to go into detail, come, we must go," he didn't wait for Amdiriel to show her consent. He headed off into the forest, expecting her to follow him, as she did, for she had no choice, constantly protesting under her breath.  
  
NORTHERN WASTELANDS  
"So, let me recapitulate our situation here. I send you and the now- dead Vurung to retrieve for me four things: a prince, a princess, a mute and a beauty. The prince you say, was last on your agenda, the princess escaped, and the only things you bring me are the mute and the beauty, who you now just realize is not even the daughter of Elessar because YOU TOOK THE WRONG ONE!" Ainik was pacing back and forth in front of Erurg, one of the leaders of the group he sent out the night before, as he was screaming at the top of his lungs, frustration bleeding from every crevice in his body.  
  
"Master, send me out again and I will retrieve the boy, and find the girl. One word and I will hunt them within hours. Last night had too many distractions, too many mindless orcs in my way! I will bring them, I Erurg of the Uruk-hai!" he cried, pride shooting from his tone, as he raised his hands as if to say he had already triumphed.  
  
Ainik only rolled his eyes, leaving the arrogant Uruk to flatter his own ego. He headed down the dark steps that lead to the dungeon that held what two assets he had to work with. Both were crept in the corner of the stone quad, apparently trying to keep away from the rats that crawled freely through the halls. He stood in front of the iron gate that enclosed them, hands behind his back, posture almost perfect to personify his power that they knew little of, but would soon find out about.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Aeronel asked plainly, her voice cold with hate.  
  
Ainik looked to the dark haired girl opposite from Aeronel, ignoring Aeronel's stare and chuckling aloud, as he spoke in a tenor was intentionally offending. "Do you wish to ask me the same question, Maethoriel daughter of Aragorn? Come now my dear, don't be shy. I will answer what ever questions you wish to speak of."  
  
Maethoriel's glare was fired with hurt, and anger. He was taunting her, with the one subject she was truly sensitive to. Without thinking she leaped to the gate, pounding her fist to her kidnapper's face. Ainik only stepped back, laughing with taunt. Aeronel stood to hold her friend back, trying to calm her nerves, as Ainik began to ascend the steps, still laughing under his breath.  
  
"They will come for us! And you will be maimed for what you are doing," Aeronel called to him, her words halting his footsteps dead in their tracks. He turned around and slowly walked back to stare Aeronel in the face, eyes burning through her soul.  
  
"My dear, I've only just begun. You know nothing of what draws closer, so they will come yes, but do not get your hopes up too high. If all else fails, you two are the fortunate victims of death by my own hand. Sleep well tonight, Aeronel daughter of Amrothos." He ignored the scowl of Aeronel, as Maethoriel banged on the gate again to let her frustration be known, and returned to his chambers, satisfied that he had placed fear in their hearts.  
  
GONDOR  
  
Aragorn had finally reached his home, with Faramir and Amrothos close behind his steps as he ascended the great stairs to the entrance of the citadel. They had agreed that Elphir and Erchirion, the brothers of Amrothos, would stay to aid Eomer if anything happened incase the intention of splitting the men apart was another ruse to grab their attention from what was really going on, just as the small Orc war had been a ruse. The anxiety that shadowed Aragorn took hold of him, as he began running up the steps, wanting desperately to enter the citadel, to see what its walls had to show. He finally reached the entrance, entering to the great throne hall, a sense of fret coming over him as he dashed to climb the stairs to the quarters of his family. Without noticing if Faramir and Amrothos were even following anymore, he went straight to his room, eyeing the spots of blood that stained the carpet in his halls. He threw open the door, to see Arwen laying in bed, her back facing the door, scrunched in a position that made it look as if she was afraid.  
  
"Arwen........" he called to her, but she didn't turn to look at him. She didn't move a single inch of her body, not even a twitch at the sound of her name. Aragorn dropped his cloak and sword, and rushed to her, going to the side of the bed where he could see her face. When he looked upon her, her expression was blank, staring at nothing, hands kept together placed under her cheek, tears flowing.  
  
"Arwen, I am here, I'm here now," he whispered, cupping her cheeks in his hands, madly kissing her forehead and face to comfort her.  
  
"You should have been here before. You should have been here when we needed you Aragorn!" she cried, wailing almost, her eyes cutting through Aragorn's like knives. She sat up, glaring at him anger coating her expression. She was tired, and frustrated, and aching it seemed.  
  
"Arwen, Arwen!" but he could not contain her. She began pounding his chest with her fists, resentment visible with every blow, mumbling each time how she felt that he failed their family. Finally he held onto her shoulders forcefully, as she lowered her arms weeping. "They needed you Aragorn, they needed me and I couldn't come to them! I couldn't help them! My children Estel. my children," she trailed off into Aragorn's shoulder, as he held her tightly, wanting so desperately to rid her of despair.  
  
"Arwen I swear to you I will find them. I will bring them back," he said firmly, still holding her in his arms, tears beginning to slide down his cheek.  
  
"Eowyn........" Eowyn looked up from the chair she was sitting in, placed in front of a window in her chamber that brought the outside world in. Faramir had searched for her throughout the citadel, too frantic to think of stopping and ask a maid where she could have been, as he stood in the doorway. Eowyn didn't answer; she only got up from the chair as she ran to her husband. Faramir held her close, feeling her tears upon his shoulder. He caressed her golden hair, taking in her scent, hugging her tightly. He needn't ask the question where his children were, for the expression on Eowyn's face exposed her worry and fear, and he knew that they were gone.  
  
"Anarion is a good fighter, a great one. He will not let anything happen to his sister, he will take care of her, Arodiel can almost watch out for herself if you think about it. Her strong spirit and all........" his voice trailing, trying to ease Eowyn's concern, trying to convince her their children will be all right, as he tried to convince himself, knowing he needed to be strong for Eowyn's sake, as he still held onto her. "They will return to us."  
  
SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF GONDOR  
  
"We have been walking for hours, and each time you say were are almost there, there is more trees lining our way. Admit it you are lost!" Amdiriel spoke, as she sat on the ground to get some rest, Ewan stopping to accommodate her, looking around for anyone who lurked, and more importantly for the way out of the maze of a forest.  
  
"I am not lost," he lied "I am simply taking a safe way. Please keep your voice down, we don't know what is out here."  
  
Amdiriel watched the young man as he surveyed the forest ahead, back faced to her, his hands on his hips shifting his head from left to right and back again. 'He seems so familiar. Like I've met him somewhere before, but his face brings back no memory,' she thought to herself. Ewan turned around at that moment to catch Amdiriel staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked confusingly. Amdiriel shook her head to release herself from the daze, and smiled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ewan approached her and took a seat next to her on the ground. "Well, I'm tired as well, so maybe we can sit here and rest a bit until......."  
  
".........until you figure out where we are," Amdiriel finished for him. Ewan looked at her, laughing playfully as she did. 'For once no sarcasm' she thought to herself, as she took notice of the comfort she sensed when he smiled.  
  
"So, where are you from?" she asked looking down trying not to look at his eyes, fiddling with the leaves on the ground.  
  
"I am from Rohan, originally," he said not looking at her, leaning back on his arms staring at the great trees that soared above the two escapees.  
  
"Rohan?" she asked questioningly staring at him. "Then why did you not want to take me there? It is your home, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, but ever since I left I've avoided the land altogether."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A few years ago I had an argument with my father. He wanted me to become something I wasn't ready to become; he was preparing me, really. One day I asked what would happen if I didn't be what he wanted, and he told me I would disgrace our name. I haven't returned since."  
  
Amdiriel nodded her head, not knowing really what to say. "He wanted you to be a rider, for the Mark no doubt?"  
  
"No, a baker," he said smiling widely, as Amdiriel laughed along with him realizing his joke, feeling at ease for a moment for the first time since she was first taken from home. "Alright, come on it's time to go," he said, getting up and extending his palm to help her up.  
  
"Do you know the way? What if we wander off and find something unwelcoming."  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing threatening here anym.........." but before Ewan could finish, he turned around to find the tip of a sword pointed right in his face.  
  
TBC, Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it's long. Don't forget to review!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

NOTE: Thanks grandimagination, two more great reviews! You always have something encouraging to say and I'm really thankful for that. It keeps me inspired to write, as do all the reviews I've gotten so far. Thanks so much to everyone! Okay, well, the accent markings still aren't working, and I don't really know how to get that fixed. I'm just glad that the apostrophes are keeping up, because it would be incredibly difficult to find some other way to indicate speeches and all. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one, and please review! If anyone else is reading, which hopefully people are, tell me what you think, good or bad.  
  
WILL TO KNOW: 9  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
Ewan ignored the questions, staring straight at the blade pointed in front of him, his hand attempting to secretly pull his dagger from his pocket.  
  
"Don't even try it." Ewan sensed the tension, and obeyed lifting his hands to show his resign from attempting to counter.  
  
"Eldarion," Amdiriel spoke half questioning his presence in her tone.  
  
"Amdiriel stand behind me, we're leaving, now," he commanded, not moving from his stance, his arm almost perfectly straight, threatening Ewan with his blade.  
  
Amdiriel put her hand on Eldarion's arm, and gently lowered it. "He's not the enemy. On the contrary, he saved my life." At hearing her words, Eldarion's heart softened slightly, as he complied to lower his sword.  
  
"Come. We're going home," he stated simply, turning to return to wherever he felt to lead his sister to safety, Amdiriel followed as she felt the seriousness in her brother's voice.  
  
"You can't. Don't you see the threat it will cause? Bringing her back to Gondor will only bring more danger to your city. You must see it?" Ewan protested, following the young man as he walked forward, trying to ignore the nags of this unknown wanderer.  
  
"I am not sure what makes you think I will all of a sudden listen to you; who you are, I don't know, and in truth I really don't care. I appreciate you helping my sister, but your opinion in the matter is of little importance." The two males were now standing in front of each other, eyes glaring. Amdiriel looked up to both, neither one noticing her watching.  
  
"Well make my opinion of importance, your highness. You will put her in more danger, as you will do the same to your family. If you would only let your guard down for a moment and let me take you back to my camp, my companions can help you, we can think of a better plan to......."  
  
"Back to your camp? What makes you think I'm going to trust you enough to let you lead my sister and I to a camp I know nothing of?"  
  
Just then Laurelas came up to the trio, panting and gasping for breath as he did. "It's Arodiel," he said merely, as Eldarion headed back to the small site of refuge they had previously prepared, Laurelas, Amdiriel and Ewan all following. When they reached the camp, Arodiel lay in her brother's arms, as the cloth that was tied across her forehead was leaking with blood. Laurelas and Eldarion knelt beside Anarion, as Amdiriel held her sister Nestor who began to shed tears, understandably so, for the past two days have been traumatic to say the least, and now it seemed their dear friend was seriously hurt.  
  
"What do we do?" Laurelas asked, frantic fret cracking his voice, as the three friends looked to one other.  
  
"Nestor, can you heal her?" her brother asked. Nestor shook her head. "I'm afraid to. My mind is still not itself, I still feel a bit light-headed. It's not safe and I wouldn't want to risk her life anymore than it is."  
  
"There's no need. Follow me and bring her quickly, there's not time to argue. If you want to keep her in tact then you would let me bring her to my faction, we can help her," Ewan offered, though it was more of an order than an offer.  
  
Laurelas was the first to stand, expecting his friends would bring his love to follow the young man, as Amdiriel lead Nestor to follow Ewan, but Eldarion stopped Anarion from standing to join the crowd, and Ewan noticed.  
  
"You would gamble her life, for pride?" Ewan asked, once again staring his counter part in the eye.  
  
"I told you I didn't trust you and I'm telling you again. We can find our own way," he stated, clenching his teeth, as it was apparent the pressure was building upon his mind.  
  
"ELDARION!" cried Amdiriel in protest, frustrated at his newfound proud nature. "Anarion bring her, now, there is no time." Anarion obeyed, quickly following Amdiriel as she followed Ewan, Nestor close behind. Laurelas approached his friend who opposed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Eldarion, come on." Eldarion followed, though he felt his anger level reach a new high.  
  
When they reached Ewan's camp, it was bigger than what they had all expected, though not incredibly large. Tents had been set up in a manner that looked scattered but in actuality were closer together than their appearances let up. Men were spread out in the camp, some sitting by a fire, patiently waiting for their food to be cooked, other's simply resting on the ground, sharpening and shining their weapons. A few were even by the water, as the camp was set near the bay, washing their clothes. As the group, lead by Ewan, walked through the camp, each man looked up from what he was doing, to notice the new strangers, particularly the maiden's, as the group was made entirely of men.  
  
"Wait here," Ewan said, as he entered the tent he lead them to. Voices could be heard from inside, though what conversation went on proved to be unclear. Moments later a man of dark features, clothed with all black garments, hair waved and dark as the night with eyes deeper than the sea itself, emerged, Ewan standing behind him.  
  
"I am Yrumyr, you needn't be afraid. Please, bring her," he motioned to Anarion, lifting the slit of the front of the tent like he was opening a door for the young man, who willingly carried his sister in. Laurelas took a step to follow, but Ewan raised his hand to stop him. "No, we can only wait now. Come, there is food and water for you. You're all hungry and tired no doubt." Though there was tension between them before, Ewan put that aside to motion to Eldarion that he welcomed him also. Eldarion, politely obliged, though a trace of resentment still present in his mind, as his expressions clearly demonstrated.  
  
Hours had passed when finally Yrumyr emerged from the tent; Laurelas being the first to stand from the ground the group was seated upon to acknowledge the man.  
  
"What news? How does she?"  
  
"She will be fine. She lost a good amount of blood; fortunately the cut was not deep enough for the blood to flow out, though if you would have gotten here any later then it wouldn't have made a difference." Laurelas shook the man's hand in appreciation, as he entered the tent to see Arodiel. Yrumyr turned to the remaining group. "Your friend will be well enough to travel for tomorrow, if it is necessary, though I beg you not to. It is not safe, especially considering that you are so sought after, Amdiriel; Eldarion as well."  
  
"But why, what do they want of us; of me?" Amdiriel asked, annoyed having been told she was sought after yet again.  
  
Yrumyr sighed, as the young maiden stared at him, eyes pleading to be told. "They seek the two of you, mainly because of a prophecy. Ainik, as he was once known, is a man who was corrupted by evil. He hears voices in his head; it is my own opinion that these voices are none other than Sauron himself, though in his black heart he thinks the voice to be the Lord of the Nazgul. Whoever it is, it is using him. Through him, the evil bred an army from scattered orc and Uruk-hai, wisely commanding him to keep the militia hidden as much as possible, so they would not dwindle in number. The voice tells him whatever it pleases, and he concedes, for his conscience died years ago. Evil has been defeated many times before, and it was thought that the greatest threat was finally sealed away, but Sauron's thirst for revenge will never be quenched until he destroys what has defeated him. He's attempting to return, to be released from the bounds that hold his spirit and come back to Middle Earth to triumph, and he plans to do this through Ainik. Ainik sees things that the rest of us can't, and I imagine he found a way to release Sauron's spirit. From what I've come to find, there is a key, but where this key is it is uncertain. However, Ainik knows where it is, and that is our greatest disability. But we still have the prophecy; the prophecy of his demise that he's come to admit himself is that he will only fail, if the son of elves and daughter of hope rise to triumph him, which is why he is after you. He wants you dead."  
  
"Which is why I suggest you stay clear from Gondor. If they find you've returned there, you will risk your family's safety. I also suggest that you, Eldarion, keep clear from where Ainik resides, and refrain from coming to the aid of your sister so quickly," declared Ewan.  
  
"What will you have me do? Leave her and Aeronel to die at his hands? I will not rest until Aeronel and Maethoriel are safe in my care, with the rest of my loved ones. You suggest whatever you please, but I'm going to find them."  
  
"Did you not hear a word Yrumyr said? Think clearly Eldarion! You risk the fate of this world, just as you wished to risk the life of your friend Arodiel? The choices you are attempting to make will get us all killed!"  
  
At that moment Eldarion stopped where he was, as he had began to walk away the second he finished speaking. He slowly turned to Ewan, and began to approach him, only to shoot his fist straight at Ewan's face. Ewan fell to the ground, but quickly got up and tackled Eldarion, ramming him to the ground, both boys now locked in a physical fight. Men began to gather in a circle around the boys, chanting and calling as if enjoying entertainment. Yrumyr wished to split the boys, but they were so violent and rapid in countering each other's blows he feared he would only hurt himself, for age had already begun to catch up with him. He held back Nestor and Amdiriel, for fear they would be hurt as well, as it seemed the boys would not let up. Anarion and Laurelas appeared from the tent that held Arodiel to see what the commotion was about, and noticed the crowd. They rushed to see what was so amusing, only to find the two boys secured in battle. Immediately both intervened, Laurelas standing between Ewan and Eldarion as Anarion held back his friend. Both boys were standing now, breathing heavily, Ewan wiping the blood from his mouth. Yrumyr stepped within the circle, looking around to his men, signaling them to leave for the show was over. As the men dispersed, he shot a defiant stare to Ewan, clearly disappointed and angry he would enlist in such behavior towards their guest, even if the young prince had started the fight. Ewan, frustrated, shook his head as he left to go empty his anger and calm his nerves.  
  
Nestor turned to her sister, shocked at what had just occurred.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know Nestor. But I fear Eldarion will get himself killed if he doesn't rationalize, even for a moment. Come, let us go visit Arodiel, hopefully she is awake, as it will distract us from this business." Nestor placed her arm in her sister's as the girls headed for Arodiel's tent.  
  
NORTHERN WASTE  
  
Ainik was seated at a table in a dark, damp hall, with two other men besides him, one at each side. One was a Dunleding, inhibitors of Dunland and sworn enemies of the Rohirrim. The other was of the Haradrim, ancient enemies of Gondor. Both were leaders in each of their cultures.  
  
"And how do we know this plan will work?" the Dunleding asked. "One doesn't simply call war on Gondor AND Rohan combined, it is madness." The Man of Harad nodded in agreement. "Even if our armies together form one greater than theirs, they will likely call the aid of ever other free race of Middle Earth, which will outnumber us greatly."  
  
"Do not worry about that, my Dunleding ally, we have the aid of a most powerful spirit that they will never be able to match."  
  
"And who, if I may inquire, would that be?"  
  
Ainik bent closer to the table, looking to each man as if indicating what he had to say was of secrecy. "Sauron himself," he confessed, a smile stretched across his face. Both men gasped in amazement.  
  
"It cannot be," said the man of Harad, unable to speak anything else.  
  
"How, pray-tell, are we supposed to bring back Sauron himself?" spoke the Dunleding.  
  
Ainik rolled his eyes in irritation. "I've found the key," Ainik didn't need to explain any further than that. They knew of what he spoke. "And I feel very fortunate, for the key is not really a key, but a person; the blood of a certain person, to be precise, and that person proves to be very versatile in use; I will slay her, and her blood will serve to be the key for Sauron's release, her death will serve to be the end of hope for the free people, and her loss will serve to be a fatal wound in Elessar's heart. It is perfect," said Ainik, laughing uncontrollably as he finished his sentence. Both men stared at one another, realizing the significance of this, and awkwardly joined in the sinister joy of the man who would lead them.  
  
TBC, don't forget to review! Thanks again for all the reviews so far! 


	10. Chapter Ten

NOTE: grandimagination you never let me down! Thanks so much! Your reviews really do encourage me, and I'm incredibly thankful that you love the story! With your question, I was thinking that Ewan sensed the whole seriousness of the situation and it kind of pushed his memory to remember. Sort of like, he was enjoying the spare time he was having with Amdiriel since he was "lost" and all, so he really didn't push himself to remember, type of thing. Also, they moved from one spot to another since Ewan followed Eldarion to where they had been, and he recognized where they were from that part of the forest. Okay, well, here's another chapter to add. If you're reading and you like my story, or if you think it needs work, please review! Any review is welcome. Hope you guys like this!  
  
TWISTS AND TURNS: 10  
  
"What are we going to do? We have no idea where they've been taken. We can't just wander Middle Earth searching for them." Faramir was standing to the side of Aragorn, as Aragorn slumped in his chair, rubbing his forehand with his fingers in frustration.  
  
"If I have to, Faramir, then that's what I will do."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Aragorn, I would do the same, but this would be folly. We would only waste time; we're wasting time as it is."  
  
"What am I to do then? What do you think we should be doing? You obviously think looking for them is folly, then what?" Aragorn had stood up to meet the eyes of his Steward, his voice rising in volume. Faramir stood straight to stare back at the king, eyes stiff just as Aragorn's. When both men realized that their anger was escalating only due to the fact that both were under an extreme amount of anxiety and stress, they both loosened up.  
  
"I am sorry Faramir......."  
  
"No, I am sorry, I pushed too far. It is just, I hate to feel so helpless. Just sitting and waiting, not even a hint of where they could be."  
  
"I know," Aragorn simply stated. Just then Amrothos walked into the hall, eyes beaming.  
  
"We have news."  
  
EWAN'S CAMP  
  
"So they just started fighting?" Arodiel was awake, but laying on the cot that had been provided, voice a bit weak, as she was still groggy. "That doesn't seem like your brother."  
  
Amdiriel and Nestor were seated at her side, as Arodiel turned her head slightly to face them.  
  
"My brother hasn't exactly been acting in character lately," Amdiriel replied.  
  
"Do you remember anything, Arodiel? You've been insensible for almost two days," asked Nestor.  
  
"Yes, Arodiel, do you remember anything?" Amdiriel added.  
  
Arodiel turned her head to face the sky, looking up as if to remember what had happened. "Well, I remember being scratched at by Maethoriel, and she tried to push me, then everything went blank. I remember hearing voices, and seeing Anarion vaguely, then Eldarion creeping to me, with his sword in his hand. I didn't know the other figure next to him had been Laurelas, but I realized when I heard him speak my name. When I was first struck, I tried my best to stay awake, but I was slipping in and out of consciousness, and I knew that wasn't going to work to my benefit. When Laurelas held me though, I knew I was safe, so I didn't try so hard to stay alert."  
  
Amdiriel and Nestor looked to each other, both with smiles to greet the other.  
  
"Arodiel, why don't you admit how you feel," said Nestor, her voice gentle and calming.  
  
"Feel about what?"  
  
"You know of who we speak," replied Amdiriel.  
  
"I do not know what you mean."  
  
"Well, since we are on the subject, Amdiriel, what of Ewan?" Nestor inquired, turning to her sister.  
  
Amdiriel let out a light chuckle. "What of Ewan, Nestor? He saved my life that is all. But I can't deny that I get the sensation as if I have met him somewhere before. He says he is from Rohan, and he left because of his father."  
  
At that moment, Eldarion came into the tent, as the girls were startled to be interrupted so unexpectedly.  
  
"My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I need to speak with you, all of you." The girls looked to him with questioning eyes, waiting for what news he had.  
  
"We are leaving the camp tomorrow, and I need you, all of you, to stay here, until we return for you."  
  
"What? Where are you going?" Amdiriel demanded, standing to meet her brother.  
  
"To the Northern Waste. Laurelas, Anarion, Ewan and I."  
  
"No. No, you're not going," said Amdiriel, shaking her head as she did so. "Wait, Ewan?"  
  
"Yes. They wouldn't let us leave unless we took him with us. He will lead us there, a path chosen by Yrumyr, in hopes it would be the wisest one to take."  
  
"And you agreed to this?"  
  
"Not easily, but I did. That isn't of importance; Amdiriel, I am begging you to stay HERE. All of you, it's for the best." Eldarion didn't wait to hear the girls' responses, as he turned to leave the tent. Amdiriel turned to Nestor, who returned her glance knowing instantly what her sister was thinking.  
  
"Amdiriel, maybe we shouldn't," she cautioned.  
  
"Nestor, if you want to stay, then that is understandable."  
  
Nestor sighed, as she admitted to herself that she was afraid, but she decided at that moment that she would not let fear keep her from saving her loved ones. "No, I will go. I would not let you go alone." The two sisters then looked to Arodiel, who was now sitting up from her cot, looking from one sister to the other then back again. "Well don't think you two are just going to leave me here; I am coming too."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
The sun had just begun to rise, and few men of the camp were up and about. The boys had just finished their good-byes with the girls and were preparing to begin their journey, as Yrumyr set them aside to have a few words with the four first.  
  
"Head east, and pass through Rohan, from there just go north. Do not go so far east that you are lining the borders of Rhun. Pass through friendly realms, and just be smart. Do not let land that is easier to pass through tempt you from what is the safest way. Ewan, if I may speak with you, privately." He motioned to Ewan to step forward to him, as Ewan did. "I know you do not wish to pass through Rohan, but for this matter I think it best of you to put those feelings aside. Do not sway their thoughts and persuade them to take another route for your own pride."  
  
"I wouldn't, Yrumyr."  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Within a few moments, the four men mounted their horses, and headed east to the Gap of Rohan. Amdiriel witnessed this from the tent, and turned to Nestor and Arodiel, nodding to them that it was their cue to sneak away from the camp. Nestor gave support to Arodiel, as her functions weren't exactly one hundred percent perfect yet. The three girls were dressed in dark cloaks, their faces hooded, hoping not to bring attention to themselves to make a clean get away.  
  
"Two horses only Nestor. Arodiel cannot ride alone." Nestor nodded; as they snuck their way threw the camp, to a small fenced area where the horses were kept. Nestor climbed a horse, as Amdiriel helped Arodiel to mount the same horse.  
  
"Go on ahead, I will catch up." Nestor nodded once again, and clicked her heels to follow her brother's path. Amdiriel quickly got on a horse, as she saw two men notice her sister ride off and look to Amdiriel's direction. She clicked her heels, and ordered the horse to run fast, as the girls made their flight in the direction of Rohan.  
  
IN ROHAN  
  
After hours, upon hours of riding the boys made it to the city of Rohan. The sun was just about to set, as the boys entered the walls of the Golden City. Ewan lowered the hood of his cloak, trying to keep his face hidden from the people as they rode in. The boys dismounted their horses, as they reached the entrance to the King's home, but Ewan hesitated.  
  
"Well?" Eldarion asked, looking to him puzzled.  
  
"I think it best if I stay here; I will just watch the horses." The boys looked to one another, Anarion shrugging his shoulder as if to say okay.  
  
"Suit yourself then. We will back soon. We will try not to take long," Eldarion told him, as the three began to ascend the steps to meet with King Eomer. When the three were inside, Ewan dismounted the horse he had still been seated upon, and headed for the homes of the villagers.  
  
Amdiriel, and the two girls, who had set up their horses not too far away from the boys', spotted Ewan, and decided to follow him. "Nestor, I will be back. Don't go anywhere." Nestor watched her sister cover her head with her hood as she walked to the village.  
  
"Eldarion!" Eomer was in shock as he witnessed Aragorn's son casually walk into the hall and up to the throne, bowing his head as he did so, his two friends doing the same behind him. "What are you all doing in Rohan? You must know your father is searching for you, and Laurelas; as is your father, my nephew Anarion, who sends word that my sister is madly worried for your safety. You will all go to Gondor, immediately, I will have a company ride with you." Eomer turned to give the order to a servant by his side, but he was halted in doing so.  
  
"No, Lord Eomer, please. We've only come to visit, to check in really, if you could only send word to my father, and to Faramir that we are safe. I cannot tell you where we are going, for I fear you will only tell my father to look out for our best interest, but I will tell you that we leave to retrieve my sister, and Amrothos' daughter."  
  
"Eldarion you cannot ask this of me. If your father finds out that I let you pass through Rohan, without trying in some way to keep you here to make sure you are safe, I do not think he will forgive me."  
  
"I understand, but with all do respect my Lord, you have no choice. We will leave here, consent or none."  
  
"I know this, Eldarion. For you are men and I cannot stop you. Well, I can tell your father that you are safe, but what of your sisters? You say you will retrieve one, then what of the others? And my niece, Anarion, I would think your mother would be relieved to know she is safe, as you are."  
  
"Yes, uncle. Arodiel is safe with Amdiriel and Nestor at a camp not too far from here. We would not allow their company on this journey," Anarion replied.  
  
"Yes, for it would be tragic indeed," stated Eomer.  
  
Outside, Ewan approached an old man who was chopping wood outside of his home. The site of the man made Ewan smile, as he greeted the elderly fellow.  
  
"Baerin," Ewan whispered to him. The old man looked up from his chopping, only to gasp in surprise at his visitor, quickly dropping his axe to hug the young man, as Ewan gave him a warm smile, hugging back. Amdiriel saw this, and discreetly hid herself from notice, keeping close to the two so she could hear their exchange of words.  
  
"My Lord, you've returned?" the old man asked, hope evident in his tone.  
  
"No, no Baerin. Only passing through. Not even an hour or so at the most I imagine."  
  
The old man's expression changed, as he frowned slightly. "Forgive me my Lord, I know it to be your choice to evade Rohan, but you are greatly missed. When will you return home?"  
  
"I do not know, Baerin. Time can only tell, for I feel my wound is still too deep to be forgotten. But how does my mother? She is well?"  
  
"Yes, yes, very well. You know her spirit; it will never die. But she grieves my Lord, for your absence, though she tries to hide it, the people can see it in her eyes."  
  
Ewan frowned, sighing as he did. "And of my sister? Has she changed?"  
  
"Yes, drastically. She has grown to become as beautiful as your mother, though she is still innocent like a child. People say her spirit is that of your aunt's."  
  
Ewan chuckled lightly, as did Baerin. Amdiriel wondered of what significance this old man was to Ewan. 'He can't be his father' she thought, for Baerin addressed Ewan as Lord. She heard them begin to speak again, and attentively listened.  
  
"And my father, Baerin?"  
  
"My Lord, he is aging, but still strong and bold just as he was when he first grew into manhood."  
  
"Does he miss me, Baerin?"  
  
"Greatly, my Lord, greatly."  
  
Ewan hung his head low, his voice soft humbling himself. "I do not wish to come back, Baerin. I am not ready, but my heart breaks every day I am away from my family, from my home, from my people."  
  
"My Lord, it is not my place, but I believe you let your pride cloud your judgment. If you were to return home this very moment, your father would welcome you with open arms. You are his son, nothing will change that."  
  
"I know. But he expects me to be what I do not wish to be."  
  
"You do not wish, my Lord, or you are afraid to be? My boy, listen to me, you are running away, and that is something I know you were never taught to do. Your father will not live forever, and you must learn to accept your place. YOU are his heir, Elfwine, he will have no other."  
  
Amdiriel gasped when she heard this, her eyes wide filled with utter amazement. "Elfwine. I knew I have met him before. He is King Eomer's lost son; the prince of Rohan."  
  
TBC. Sorry so long, but I hope you liked it! Not a very exciting chapter, but not entirely useless. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

NOTE: The chapters have been coming fast, just because I'm going to be going on vacation in a week or so, and also because in the next comings weeks I might not be able to come up with a chapter every day, so I wanted to write any chance I got. Please review! I can't stress enough how much reviews mean to me. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! Sub-Note: Naneth= mother, Ada= father  
  
I WANT TO BE FREE: 11  
  
"Maethoriel...." Maethoriel looked up to see Aeronel staring down at her. She realized she was on the ground, her vision blurred and she was dizzy beyond words. She slowly sat up, as pressure began to push against her mind. Aeronel knelt to her side, gently rubbing her forehead to comfort her.  
  
"You passed out," she told Maethoriel, who gave her a surprised look, for she couldn't remember having passed out moments before. Maethoriel sighed, tired and weary, longing for the comforts of home, and missing the luxury of having the reassurance of her mother only being down the hall. She was a grown maiden, but she suddenly began to feel tears uncontrollably run down her cheek, as she felt like she was an eight- year-old child again, searching for her Naneth and Ada.  
  
"Oh, do not cry Maethoriel, it will all be okay. My stomach burns just as yours does, and my thirst for water is unbearably horrid, but we mustn't lose hope."  
  
"Yes, my dear, believing you still have hope will surely keep you alive longer than would be expected," Ainik interrupted, as he descended the stairs to meet with the girls again. "It seems to me you two are hungry; here," he handed them two pieces of bread through the holes of the gate. Aeronel and Maethoriel cautiously approached the man, debating whether or not to receive the bread, for their stomachs begged them to but their hearts feared to. Ultimately both girls' hunger was too much to bear, and each grabbed a piece of bread, madly eating away at it. Ainik only smiled, in his mind mocking the site before him. "Tell me girls, what would you say if I were to grant your freedom?" Both girls simultaneously stopped their chewing, to look up to the man with both pairs of eyes broadly open.  
  
"It is a trick," said Aeronel.  
  
"No trick, indeed. I really have no use for you. I will let you free." The girls were silent, not knowing what to think. "Oh, but wait, what if my plan goes wrong. I would have no compensation for myself. Hmmmm, wait... I know. It is the perfect plan. I will release one of you, and the one who is left behind will DIE if the other does not return to rescue her," Ainik chuckled lightly. "Now, I know neither one of you would be stupid enough to return here alone, so whoever is freed must find help within.. Oh, let's say, THREE days, that should be enough, yes?" Aeronel's eyes narrowed, glaring at the sinister man.  
  
"You are sick!" she yelled at him, banging her fist to the gate in hopes she would hit him. Ainik stepped back, only to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Sick, but clever. So, our only problem now is which one will be released." Ainik rubbed his chin with his fingers, pretending to ponder the decision, though in his heart he already knew whom he would set free. "We all love challenges don't we? I know I myself do, so to make this task challenging for the two of you, I will release the MUTE, for without a voice, no one would be able to understand you. If I am lucky, the people may even shun you off as a lunatic!" He began to laugh excitedly, louder than he had before. "Can you imagine? Our young princess here, flailing her arms in the air, trying to make people understand her!" His laughter was completely out of his control now, as he mocked Maethoriel. Within a few moments, however, he gathered his composure to address the girls once again. "So it is settled then, say your good-byes, our dear friend Maethoriel is leaving tonight." He signaled for a guard to open the gate and release Maethoriel, as the two girls looked to one other, grasping each other's hand.  
  
"Maethoriel, I trust you," was all Aeronel said, as they weren't even allowed to hug one another, for the guard violently grabbed Maethoriel, closed the gate, and began to lead her up the stairs. At the entrance of the fort, the door was opened, and Maethoriel thrown out, falling to the dirt.  
  
"Three days, daughter of Elessar. When the sun sets on the third day, and you have not come back to even attempt to save your friend, her lifeless body will be thrown out of this fort, just as you were." With that, Ainik shut the great door, as Maethoriel stood and began to run to find any place that had other life, knowing she had no time to waste.  
  
The orc guard who stood beside Ainik looked up to him. "Master, why do you release her?"  
  
"Because she will surely return. It is a little insurance plan; no doubt she will search for her brother and lead him here. That will work to our benefit, if Erurg were to fail again, which is highly likely, and I would be left to do the job myself."  
  
"But master, what if she doesn't bring her brother?"  
  
"Then we simply have the joy of killing off her friend, her companion and herself. It is a win- win situation, my dear mindless orc." Ainik turned and walked away leaving the orc to scowl secretly at his master.  
  
EWAN'S CAMP  
  
"My King, forgive me for I hadn't known they would do this." Yrumyr was knelt on the ground, his head bowed before Aragorn, as Aragorn gently pulled the man to stand before him and speak to him face to face.  
  
"At least it is not out of character for them," Aragorn replied.  
  
"I suppose when they heard Eldarion, Ewan, Laurelas and Anarion would be leaving to find your other daughter, they thought it impossible for the boys to leave without them."  
  
"But they were alright, weren't they, before all of them left? Nothing life threatening menacing them?" Faramir interrupted in the conversation.  
  
"Yes my Lord, nothing life threatening. Though, when they first arrived, they brought to me a young maiden who had a deep gash on her forehead; passed out from loss of blood. I believe her name was Arodiel, but she quickly healed, my Lord. She will be fine." Aragorn looked to Faramir, who had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Tell me, Yrumyr, how many of our girls were here? Clearly all of our sons were not captured, but of the maidens?" Aragorn asked the man.  
  
"There were three, your highness. Amdiriel, Arodiel, and I believe her name was Nestor. If I may, my Lord, I would highly suggest you find Amdiriel and Eldarion as quickly as possible, for they are in the most danger due to the prophecy." Aragorn looked to the man, confused as ever. "The prophecy, my Lord, you do not know?" Aragorn shook his head, as Faramir listened attentively. "The prophecy made by Ainik. I am sure you have knowledge of him; the one responsible for the small pillages in Forodwaith. It appears, my Lord, he is more dangerous than we thought. He has a plan to release the spirit of Sauron the deceiver, but there is a prophecy that if the son of elves and the daughter of hope rise against him, he will fail."  
  
Both Faramir and Aragorn stood silent shocked for neither had heard the prophecy before. At Yrumyr's words, Aragorn quickly took his leave.  
  
"Thank you, Yrumyr, for your kindness and hospitality to my children, and Fararmir's. Gondor's doors are welcomed to you any time," Aragorn thanked the man, as he bowed his head humbly to show appreciation.  
  
"My King, if there is ever a time when you are in need of aid, do not forget you have a maverick gang to come to your service," Yrumyr smiled, offering a handshake to the King. Aragorn returned the handshake, and the smile.  
  
"It is greatly appreciated."  
  
Just outside of Fangorn Forest, the boys set up camp for the night. Little did they know that their female followers were only yards away, setting up camp also, making sure they were out of sight so they could make a fire to warm themselves.  
  
"Amdiriel, are you alright? You haven't spoken a word since we've left Rohan," asked Nestor, looking up to her sister from where she was seated in front of the small fire, Arodiel next to her looking to Amdiriel to also see what was the matter. "Did you find out something in your little excursion to the village?"  
  
Amdiriel looked up from where she was seated, across from the other two girls behind the fire. She disputed within herself, whether or not to tell them the truth about Ewan. She knew it would make no real difference to her sister, but to Arodiel it would have. Ewan, or Elfwine as his real name was, was Arodiel's cousin. The boy had gone missing some ten years ago, and though Arodiel and Anarion weren't as extremely close to Elfwine and his sister as they were to the children of Elessar, they were still relatively dear to one another.  
  
"You could say I did. Arodiel, do you remember your cousin?" she looked to Arodiel who was surprised at her question.  
  
"My cousin?"  
  
"Yes, Elfwine."  
  
"Yes, I remember, vaguely though. The last time I saw him was when we visited Rohan to celebrate his sister Olwen's fifth birthday. I was only eight, Anarion only seven."  
  
"Do you remember what he looked like?"  
  
"Not entirely. I remember his golden hair, and that was all. He hadn't reached puberty however, so it is no telling really what he would grow to look like. Unfortunately he never gave us the chance to see. Five years later, he left Rohan, and our uncle hasn't given us word about him since for no one knows where he is," Arodiel frowned, looking to the ground, for now the feeling of missing her cousin resurfaced in her heart. "Why do you ask, Amdiriel? Do you remember Elfwine? I know you've met him once before."  
  
"Yes, I had; the year before that particular birthday of Olwen's, I believe. They came to visit, his whole family did. We got along well, even though they stayed for only a few days. I remember it now.." Amdiriel trailed off.  
  
"Amdiriel, why do you bring it up, so? You did discover something in Rohan. Did you see him Amdiriel?" Nestor asked her sister, as Arodiel sat up attentively to hear what Amdiriel had to say.  
  
"Did you Amdiriel???" Arodiel asked excitingly. Amdiriel looked to both girls, as she felt herself cornered. They awaited her answer, however, eager to say the least, especially Arodiel.  
  
"Well, I... I" but before she could answer all three girls simultaneously looked to the direction from where a sound of footsteps could be clearly heard. They all stood up and crowded together, backing up as they did so, fearfully waiting what was so closely approaching, only to be relieved, but at the same time nervous, to see Ewan.  
  
"How did you find us?!" Amdiriel asked, walking up to Ewan, annoyance clearly shown in her expression.  
  
"We heard some noises. I was unanimously voted by your kin to see what it was. Kind of them, wasn't it?" he said sarcastically. "I had a feeling you three would do this. But there's no use in sending you back now, it is dark and dangerous. Come, bring your things, and join our camp."  
  
The girls did as they were told, gathering their blankets and putting out the fire, as they walked to the camp of their kin. Ewan held back Amdiriel, however, to have a private word with her.  
  
"I would appreciate it, princess, if you didn't bring up the subject of Elfwine to my cousin," he whispered to her.  
  
"You mean yourself? You are mad do you know that? How can you keep the fact that you are Arodiel and Anarion's long lost cousin hidden from them?"  
  
"It is not the time to tell them. It is of little importance, Amdiriel, I have my reasons for keeping my identity hidden."  
  
"For what reason, I do not know Elfwine."  
  
"SHHH! Keep your voice down. Do not call me that, Amdiriel, my name is Ewan. How did you find out anyway? Did you follow me all the way to the village?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, EWAN. If you wish to hide yourself from the world then fine! You are a coward."  
  
"What makes you think you can accuse me of such things? You know nothing of my story. It is not your place."  
  
"IT may not be my place to tell you who you should be, yes, but I do not deny myself from the truth of where my place IS, as you do. I will not say anything of who you are, for that is not my place either, but I am allowed my opinion. If you will excuse me, EWAN, I am tired." She turned to the direction of her brother's camp, leaving Ewan to let Amdiriel's words burn in his conscious, moments later following her in the same direction.  
  
TBC... PLEASE review!! Hope you liked it! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

NOTE: to answer your question, grandimagination, I don't have the story previously written out. The plot is all in my head, and whatever comes out on paper I don't plan, but I let the plot and ideas in my head guide my writing. Thanks again so much for the review grandimagination! Since you never fail to give me a review for each chapter, I'll be waiting for your review for this chapter, because I've decided to change the name of my story, and I wanted to make sure you knew before I did. I will be changing it to "Rush to the Stars" so after I post this chapter, please let me know in a review that you saw the note so I can change the title. If anyone else is keeping up with the story, please give me a review for this chapter telling me you've seen the note that I'm changing the title, so I don't leave anyone out wondering what happened to "One's Own Path." Hope you guys like this one! Oh, and the symbols are working now, woo!  
  
TRADING LIFE: 12  
  
The sky hadn't a cloud to show off, and the wind blew gently into a breeze. Rays of sunshine beat down to earth, reflecting light on everything touched, including the seven companions traveling parallel to the River Anduin. Like their kin years before, they were set on a journey to accomplish a quest. The six horses they rode on, only trotted through the open fields, for they were ahead of their schedule, as they headed North to their destination, individually having so much upon their thoughts that the silence between them was nothing more than appreciated. Though Amdiriel, Nestor and Arodiel felt guilty for having accompanied the boys, for now Eldarion, Anarion and Laurelas were refraining from speaking to them, angry that they were disobeyed. The boys were angry more due to the fact that now they had no choice but to take along the three maidens, for it would be dangerous to send them back alone, and their sisters were putting themselves in more danger than they knew. Ewan was last in the line, and could sense the tension between his traveling company, and decided to break the ice.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Ewan asked, looking up to the sky and smelling the air. The others ignored him, clearly brushing off his useless statement. "I mean, just look at it, not a cloud in the sky and the sun shining so brightly over us, it's truly amazing. Makes you forget why were out here, huh?" he tried again, smiling as he lead his horse to the head of the company, passing the three girls on his left and the three boys to his right.  
  
"Some of us shouldn't even be here," Eldarion retorted, throwing a glance at his oldest sister, undoubtedly knowing it was her idea to come. Amdiriel only looked down to avoid his glance, feeling a bit guilty. Laurelas took notice of Amdiriel's guilt, and attempted to lighten the mood, for in truth Laurelas could never really stay angry with the girls, he knew their intentions to be in the right place.  
  
"But it is a privilege to have a variety of company here, isn't it?" Eldarion looked to Laurelas, who only smiled at him, as Eldarion's features softened, signaling the alleviation of his heart. He looked back at Amdiriel, as she looked to him with doubtful eyes, and smiled at her, assuring her she was forgiven. Amdiriel smiled back, then looked ahead to notice Ewan take a glimpse at the two, satisfied that all was well.  
  
NORTHERN WASTE  
  
"Erurg, if you fail, my sword will be the only thing to greet you when you return." The words of Ainik burned in the Uruk's mind, as he was traveling through Middle Earth, only heading south as his guide, looking for the two children of royalty who had caused him such humiliation. He was tired, but he mercilessly pushed himself, and his equally if not more tired company that was behind him. Ainik would not let him leave without a small band of orcs to follow him. For almost two days, all Erurg heard from behind him were moans and groans and complaints from the orcs, never giving his mind a moments rest. He'd give the party break, however, for he himself felt the need to respite his legs, but only for a few moments. With a roar of his voice, the orcs would begin their chorus of complaining to get up and drag their carcasses following the great Orc. The sun was now beginning to set, and Erurg knew the night would equally work to his benefit, as it would endanger his mission, for it was the darkness that had clouded his vision, and blinded him from seeing the golden-haired princess be taken from under his nose. From a small hill that was formed of rocks, he looked out to a clearing, and to his surprise saw what looked like a small blur, but as it approached closer he realized it to be a small riding company, the exact one he was looking for. "They will set up camp here in this clearing," he thought to himself, and quickly turned to his group. "SHHHH! Shut your mouths! Keep quiet! We've found them at last, we will wait for tonight to attack." Almost instantly the idioms of the orcs changed, from whiny to absolutely excited.  
  
ROHAN  
  
"Éomer?" Éomer turned to see Lothíriel standing behind him, her head titled to try and catch a look at his face. His back was turned to her as he had been looking out of the window of his chambers. He turned completely to approach her, clasping her hands within his own, looking down to them. "What is it Éomer?"  
  
"In my heart I know I shouldn't have let them go but I did because my head told me they were grown enough to make that decision on their own. I've been regretting it, over and over again in my mind. I should have locked them all up and kept them here until Aragorn arrived to take them home. I will not forgive myself." He was still looking down, as they both had taken a seat upon their bed.  
  
"You cannot do this to yourself. Yes, you should have kept them here; I will not lie. But it wasn't your decision to send them off, they choose that on their own, and yes, Éomer, they are grown enough to make their own decisions, to learn from their mistakes."  
  
"And if their mistakes gets them killed? It would be my decision that sentenced my own nephew to death; that sentenced the children of my dear friends to death. I shouldn't have let them go."  
  
"Forgive me, but I cannot help but think that maybe this occurrence has returned the feeling of regret for the leave of our son." Éomer looked up to his wife for the first time since the beginning of their conversation. Her eyes so comforting for him, yet her words pierced his heart. He only let out a sigh, and Lothíriel knew she was right. "Éomer...."  
  
"I know what you are going to say, Lothíriel, but you are wrong. I blame myself and no one else. I pushed him too much; I pushed him too far. He was still young, only sixteen, but I do not know where my mind was. Maybe I thought life was still the same as it was during the years of troubled times for Middle Earth, when time was so precious you could not waste a second. I forgot for a moment that my children's lives aren't as difficult as ours were, and that is the way I wanted it to be; an undisturbed life for them."  
  
"You've provided for them so much. You are a wonderful father, and I do not blame you, no one does, and you shouldn't either. I have faith that my son will return, at the right moment."  
  
"Yes, but every moment he hasn't returned your heart sinks just a bit more. Do not deny it, Lothíriel, I see it in your eyes. Yet another reason the guilt I feel is so immense, I've hurt you, and I know no way to forgive myself for it." Lothíriel turned her face to hide her eyes from her husband. She felt the sensation of tears beginning to surface in her eyes, and she didn't want Éomer to see it. Éomer noticed of course, but didn't push the matter, he only pulled his wife into his arms, as he laid back against the small mount of pillows set up on their bed, Lothíriel laying above him, her head rested on his chest. They needn't say anymore, and in truth Éomer hadn't known what else to say, he only laid with his wife, stroking her hair and holding her close, in attempts to comfort her as best he could.  
  
The sun was now completely set, and the bright moon took the burning star's place, as the seven travelers set up camp in a small grouping of trees. They were only a few yards away from the borders of what had once been the lively wood of Lothlórien, and evenly only a few yards away from the bustling River Anduin. Around the fire sat the four boys, each attentively awake, to keep watch over their female companions, as they slept soundly. The silence was too much for Ewan, who felt conversation to always be a comfort for him.  
  
"So, tell me a little of yourselves," he said to neither of the boys in particular, only waiting to see who would answer first. The boys looked up to each other, then to Ewan, wondering what had led him to wonder about the three of them. Ewan sensed neither one would go first, as he glanced to each one. "Anárion, what about you?"  
  
"Me? What do you wish to know really?"  
  
"Ummm, you're mother, she is the famous Éowyn; and your uncle Boromir of the Fellowship. What is like to grow into a family of such respectability?" Ewan was not only making conversation now, he wanted to speak to his cousin. He wanted to have talks with him, such like conversation that went on between two friends. Ewan remembered the little fair-haired boy who would follow him everywhere when his aunt and uncle came to visit. "This," he thought to himself "is that same boy. Look at him, he isn't a boy anymore, he's a man." As if pulled from a trance, he returned to the conversation that was beginning to form between the cousins.  
  
"Well, I hadn't really thought about what it is like. My mother is like anyone else, and Boromir I didn't know, of course, but the stories I hear are more than enough to inspire. I used to dream of my name being mentioned in stories, with a connotation of greatness attached. When I was little, my mom used to tell me stories from Rohan, and I'd fall asleep listening to her, then dream of me being that great warrior she described only moments before," he laughed lightly looking down as if embarrassed he had revealed so much. "But it would probably never happen. My father says I'm still too impulsive to go out into a battle; he says I play with chance too much for my own good. He only worries though." Ewan chuckled lightly, seeing the fire in his cousin's eyes, admiring his eagerness to be so brave so quickly.  
  
"Worry? You have me on the edge of my seat every time I watch you practice. Your unpredictable nature is something that makes my nerves go uneasy," Eldarion commented, as Anárion laughed, Laurelas and Ewan joining in. However, Ewan quickly stopped to listen closely behind him. He heard footsteps, heavy ones. The others hadn't seemed to notice, as they were giggling and joking with each other, but Ewan quickly warned them.  
  
"Pick up your swords, quick," he whispered to the boys, as they looked up surprised, yet again with the young man. "Now!" he yelled in a whisper, as each one did as they were told. Ewan stood as he waited for whatever it was that was hiding behind the trees. He looked left and right, searching frantically. Laurelas immediately thought of the girls, and began to wake each one up as Anárion and Eldarion stood before him, ready to strike.  
  
"Amdiriel..Arodiel....Nestor come on!" he called to them whispering, as he shook them lightly yet firmly to get them to wake. Fortunately, each one did, mumbling, "What's going on?" as they stood. Suddenly from behind a tree an orc jumped out at Ewan, throwing him to the ground. The sound of a large roar was let out, as followed the sounds of screams and shouts from the small company of orcs who were now surrounding the group. The boys immediately began to fight, as the girls huddled together, picking up small blades, and doing what they could. As if the thought pierced her mind, Nestor remembered what Yrumyr had told them about Amdiriel.  
  
"Arodiel," she whispered to her friend standing next to her, "We must look out for Amdiriel." Arodiel nodded, but before they could stick to their newly made plan, a grand Uruk pushed aside the small orcs who were terrorizing them; it was now just the three girls and Erurg. He growled at Arodiel, who stood straight to face the monster, making sure to stand in front of Amdiriel. The Uruk's eyes narrowed, and in one motion picked up the girl and threw her to the side. Nestor looked to her friend, but took Arodiel's place and stood in front of her sister. "Nestor stop this!" Amdiriel said to her sister, holding her back, but Nestor could not be swayed.  
  
"Brave of you, don't you think?" Erurg said to the girl, who only held firm where she was. Erurg huffed, and swung his full palm across Nestor's face, throwing her to the ground.  
  
"Nestor!!" her sister called, but before she could run to her side she was grabbed at by the arm, and held back. She turned expecting to see the Uruk attached to her arm, but to her surprise it was Ewan. "Come," was all he said, as he held her by the arm tightly, and looked to see if any orcs had noticed he was slipping away, but they were kept busy by the three boys remaining. Amdiriel looked back to see what had happened to the Uruk, only to see him tied up on the ground, squirming and roaring to break free. "How did you?" but she interrupted herself when she notice Ewan leading her farther and farther away from her brother and sister. "What are you doing Ewan!! You are heading for Lorien without them? I will not.." but before she could finish Ewan stopped from his jogging, and turned her to face him. He stared at her, and for the first time Amdiriel was afraid of Ewan, the look on his face was something she had never seen.  
  
"Do you understand what is going on here? You've been told over and over again. At least I can relax a little with your brother, he is capable of handling himself. But if they can't get to you then Ainik cannot succeed! You must stay alive!"  
  
"And you would sacrifice the lives of my brothers and sister? The lives of your cousins?"  
  
"Do not start this Amdiriel!! There is a bigger picture that you are forcing yourself not to see! Now COME!" Ewan grabbed her violently, and began to run dragging her with him.  
  
Back at the camp, Erurg was screaming for his companions to untie him, as one did, hearing the large Uruk shout at the top of his lungs. When he stood, he grabbed the orc that had untied him.  
  
"Get the boy, I am going after the girl. I will bring her back no matter what it takes. Bring the boy back to Ainik, do not wait for me," with that the Uruk dropped the orc and ran off after the two escapees. The orc stood from the ground and let out a cry, "The boy!!!" he wailed. The orcs all gathered to work together, figuring their strength in numbers would benefit them, but the three boys together were strong as well, and pushed an opening for themselves through the newly formed orc-ring that had surrounded them. They began to run in the direction of the river, making sure the two girls left were running with them before they did. When finally they reached the river, they all looked back only to hear the orcs approaching.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Arodiel asked, panting, as were her four remaining companions. Before she was answered the orcs reached the group, and attacked savagely. They jumped on each of the five, and immediately grabbed, tied and gagged the boy, not before they problematically knocked his sword out of his hand. It took five orcs to carry the boy, who was resisting with violently jerks, but since his hands and feet were tied, he hadn't much to do. "Rid the rest of them, we will take the boy, and catch up with us later," an orc said to another, as he nodded. Laurelas saw his friend being carried away, and immediately stood to go after him, but halted when he heard a scream from behind him. He knew it immediately to be Arodiel. He saw an orc approaching her, cornering her, lifting his sword to strike her, but Laurelas quickly intervened, and stood between the orc and Arodiel, keeping the orc's sword away. But the orc was more determined, and took advantage of Laurelas' fatigue, as he hit Laurelas sword to cause his arm to open a vulnerable spot, and thrust his sword into Laurelas' unprotected shoulder. Laurelas gasped, as did Arodiel from behind him. The pain in Laurelas' shoulder was something he had never felt and blacked out from great sting and shock The orc drew his sword and attempted to strike at Arodiel, but she grabbed Laurelas' sword yelling as she jumped to counter the orc's blow. The orc was much more skilled than she, however, and quickly hit the sword out of her hand. He was about to thrust his blade into her, just as he had to Laurelas, but his stomach revealed the point of sword coming through, and the orc fell to the ground, dead, presenting Nestor behind him. Arodiel smiled to her, but only a small one, for she quickly motioned her to help with Laurelas.  
  
"Help me lift him, we need to get him to.." but before Arodiel finished, she was knocked out, as was Nestor only moments later. The three orcs who had knocked them out began to drag the wilted bodies to the river, where they merciless threw the three in, one by one, then began to head in the direction of their home.  
  
A few yards away, some five orcs were left surrounding the only member of the original seven left. With skill and precision, he swung his blade at the orcs, killing each one with moments in between. He lowered his sword, looking around and seeing no orcs in sight, which should have put him at ease, but it did nothing of the kind, for he didn't see his sister or his friends anywhere.  
  
TBC... sorry so long, hope you liked it though! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

NOTE: Okay, the title is changed. grandimagination, I wanted to say thanks so much for all the support. If it weren't for all your support, I probably wouldn't have kept on going with the story. Thanks so much!!! I hope you like this one, and I hope you didn't have trouble finding the story with the different title and all. Please review!!! SUBNOTE: Anything in single quotation marks are words Maethoriel is mouthing, which means she isn't actually speaking she's just forming the words with her lips. I.E: 'Hello'  
  
I WILL FIND MY WAY: 13  
  
Maethoriel had been wandering for hours. Her lips were cracked and dry, and her stomach ached for food. Her eyes began to droop with fatigue, and she could feel the small blade she had hidden under her cloak press gently to her thigh. It was her only protection, her only means to survive. If she wanted, she could have stopped to try and hunt herself some food, but she knew she hadn't much time. The moon was shining through the night, and the second day was approaching. She thought the hardest part of her task would be to convince someone to follow her, but what she found to be even more challenging was trying to find another being anywhere. In her mind, she meant to head in the direction of Forodwaith, but her exhaustion proved to be more dangerous than she thought, for instead she headed to the direction of Mount Gundabad, the northern orc capital.  
  
At the base of the mountain, camps were set up, but only few. Maethoriel made her way towards these camps, not thinking clearly and upon seeing the fires and signs of life she hadn't really thought about where she truly was. She stumbled along the paths that were formed in between each tents, as orcs stared at her like she was crazy. Here was this young maiden; casually walking through this orc infested camp, as if it meant nothing. One by one the orcs stood from where they were and followed the girl, holding back their want to taunt her, thinking she may be of some importance, relaying a message of some kind. Maethoriel hadn't noticed the orc crowd following her, and stopped in front of a group of some five orcs sitting around a small fire, a young man gagged and tied up sitting amongst them. Maethoriel didn't detect the young man before, and what drew her to this particular group, she hadn't really known. The orcs looked up at her from where they were seated, questioning her with looks. The young man, who was working his way through his restraints with a small piece of blade, stopped also to notice Maethoriel, his eyes wide and completely filled to the brim with shock. Before the orcs could even speak one word of question or even odium to the girl, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, passed out. The crowd behind her stared at the girl for a second then wailed their voices as they saw this as an opportunity to provide themselves with the food they had lacked for days. Before they could even scrape her skin however, the boy who had been captured only hours before, who had been gagged and tied and dragged to the camp, separated from his companions, completely freed himself, grabbed a full blade and came to the girl's rescue. He made his way through the crowd, who were unarmed for the moment, swept the girl in his arms, and ran as fast as he could, heading west along the Mountains.  
  
Erurg, who had been following Ewan and Amdiriel for some yards, now, was growing more and more thirsty for their blood to be stained on his hands, each stride he took, drawing closer to them. Ewan and Amdiriel, who were now running as fast as their legs could carry them, were heading for Lothlórien, though they knew the Uruk was almost at their heels. Unexpectedly Amdiriel tripped, Ewan still attached to her by hand, which caused the boy to halt. Amdiriel got up as quickly as she could, but her knee had been cut by the fall, and it pained her to run, even to jog lightly; any movement that caused her to bend her knee. She pushed herself as much as she could, but she was clearly slowing down. She paused for a moment, lifting her dress to reveal her knee bleeding profusely, the blood pouring down her leg. Ewan, who was already panting, sighed heavily. He picked up Amdiriel and carried her, but this made no sense at all for he could not even jog, let alone run to be safe. He heard the grand stomps of the Uruk approaching, but he kept moving forward, as Amdiriel cried out in pain, for her leg was dangling and her knee bending though she tried to keep it straight. Erurg had seen this happen, and took advantage, accelerating his speed, until he finally reached the two.  
  
With one fluid motion of his blade, he struck Ewan's back, causing Ewan to cry out in sheer pain, the blood immediately bleeding through his shirt. He fell to the ground, as did Amdiriel, who at once felt to her knee. She faced down on the ground, and didn't move, for she sensed herself too weak. Ewan, however, swiftly turned and got up, sword in hand, countering Erurg's next blow. The two blades were set against each other, as Erurg smiled at the boy, who was sweating and shaking from pain. Erurg took advantage of his strength, and flung the boy some feet away from him. The Uruk then made his way towards the girl, who now turned around slowly and looked up to the grand orc, fear in her eyes. But Ewan persisted, and held up his sword to attack the Uruk. They were now engaged in a vigorous sword fight, the clanging of metal being heard every second with every shuffle made. But Ewan was too weak, and at one vulnerable moment Erurg clout the boy across the face, sending him to the ground, causing him dizziness. Ewan stayed on the ground, his head feeling heavy, as Erurg hovered above him, readying himself to thrust his sword into Ewan's body. He let out a roar, and thrust downward, but before the tip of the sword even touched the cloth of Ewan's shirt, the Uruk's decapitated head fell to the floor, the body following soon after. Ewan rolled over to look to the man who saved him, and saw Eldarion standing before him, sword to his side, sweating and gasping for air.  
  
The next morning, Maethoriel woke up to find herself on the ground. She quickly came to her senses and stood immediately to look around her. All she saw was a small fire, and to her feet a cloak that had kept her warm during the night. She heard footsteps approaching, and pulled out the blade she had hidden, holding it up in defense, only to drop her arm almost instantly when the person was revealed. "It is Anárion," she thought to herself, looking at him with surprise as he laid before her a deer he had hunted.  
  
"You are awake; for a moment I was unsure whether you would. It is obvious you are hungry. Give me a few moments and I'll have this cooking on the fire," he said to her, as he began to cut up meat for food. Maethoriel knelt to him as he was seated on the ground, and shook his arm to get his attention. He stopped and looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" Maethoriel hadn't known how to express her words, and attempted to mouth to him what she wanted to say.  
  
'Follow me to the Northern Waste. We must save Aeronel."  
  
"To where?" he asked her, understanding everything before Northern Waste.  
  
'Northern Waste' Anárion only gave her a confused look. She shook her head, and tried again, something simpler. 'Follow me, Now, there is no time,' this time she tried movements along with her silent words.  
  
"But where, Maethoriel?" Maethoriel shook her head, 'It does not matter. Just trust me.' Anárion looked away for a moment, then looked to Maethoriel. "You don't want to eat first? You must be starving." Maethoriel shook her head, pulling his arm up as she stood signaling they needed to leave at that moment. Anárion complied, and gathered his sword as he began to follow Maethoriel, but suddenly stopped as she did before him. She looked to Anárion and held on to his arms, looking into his eyes.  
  
'Where are we??' Anárion understood her, for she mouthed the words in syllables. "Around Weather Hills. Look, over there a few miles away, Amon Sul," Anárion replied, pointing in the direction of the watchtower as he did so. Maethoriel gasped, in her mind, for they were quite a trek away from Ainik's fort, and she hadn't known how long it would take to get back, for the morning was becoming the day. 'Hurry Anárion!' was all she mouthed, and ran as quickly as she could North back to the Northern Waste, Anárion keeping closely behind her.  
  
MIRKWOOD  
Arodiel felt a sharp pain in her forehead, and put pressure to her temple to try and ease the pain. She slowly sat up, opening her eyes, looking around her curious as to where she was. She lay on a cot, yet again, under the grand site of intertwining branches of trees. The trees' barks looked golden in color, and were clearly a site she had never seen before. The trees were thick and smooth, curving naturally, the leaves creating a shade, almost like a roof high above to cover her head. She marveled at the site. After a few moments, she remembered what had brought her to this unknown place, and got up from the bed to explore where she was, searching for Nestor who had been with her moments before she blacked out. What was first in her mind, however, was searching for Laurelas. She made her way through the paths in which the trees grew around, naturally forming what could have easily passed as halls. She searched frantically for any other soul, and finally saw a slender man who had been strolling through, it seemed.  
  
"Pardon me," she said, as she caught the man's arm, only to realize he was no man, but an elf. For a moment she was speechless, but snapped out of her trance and spoke again, as the elf's eye brows simultaneously rose as if in question. "Can you tell me where I am?" The elf didn't answer, only motioned for the girl to follow him, as she did. He led her to a small cave, it seemed, and inside it revealed a few more elves, some standing watch to the elf seated in a majestic wooden chair at the end of the structure, sitting grandly as if waiting for her. She was motioned to come closer, as she walked forward to meet the elf. Arodiel hadn't known if he was royalty or not, but bowed her head in respect to greet him.  
  
"Arodiel, daughter of Faramir?" he said simply.  
  
"Yes, it is I. How did you know my Lord?"  
  
"Your friend, Nestor daughter of King Elessar told me. Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, Arodiel. I am Thranduil, son of Oropher."  
  
"Eryn Lasgalen? But how did we get here?"  
  
"You were found along the shores of the Anduin. You were very lucky we found you all, for you were stranded so far from here."  
  
Arodiel didn't wish to question how they were found, only to question who of her companions were found. "Only Nestor and I were retrieved?"  
  
"No, we found a young man as well; almost to the point of death when he was rescued, his shoulder bleeding uncontrollably. That is how we stumbled upon the three of you, the trail of blood that was clear within the river."  
  
"Is he well? I mean, when you say almost to the point of death, you mean he is not dead?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean. He was healed, by Nestor. Her work incredible for one who is so young." Arodiel sighed with relief.  
  
"Can I go see them? Is he awake?"  
  
"He is not awake, for the wound is deep and time can only tell if he is to open his eyes, but you may go see him." Thranduil signaled for one of the elves along his side to lead the girl to Laurelas, as Arodiel anticipated seeing him, for his face would bring her comfort. Comfort was something she hadn't felt in days, something she yearned for. She did not know what else mayhem her heart could handle, but she knew this not yet to be the end of her and her kin's journey.  
  
TBC... Hope it wasn't confusing, if it was then tell me in a review and I will give out details to sort it all out. Please review!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

NOTE: Another chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Sorry the chapters have been coming every day. I guess I just love to write. Hope you enjoy, and Please Review!!!  
  
SOMETHING ANEW: 14  
  
"Milady, pardon me, I do not mean to disturb, but it is time for supper." Éowyn turned to see a servant- maiden bow before her.  
  
"No, Rhiandra, you did not disturb me, it is all right. I am sorry to say, but I am not hungry. Please let Lady Arwen know I ask her to pardon my absence yet again.."  
  
"But milady," she interrupted, fear noticed in her voice, though she persisted. "The Lady Arwen has not been down for supper since the day the Master has left. You have done the same, milady, since Lord Faramir left with him, but I haven't worried for I bring you your dinner every night and consistently you've accepted the meal, but the Lady Arwen hasn't eaten anything in days. She refuses my pleads with her, and doesn't touch a crumb of food. It has almost been a weak, milady." Éowyn gave the girl a look of surprise, and stood to go and meet with Arwen, hoping to talk some sense into her. She knocked gently upon the door, but there was no answer. Rhiandra was behind her, watching attentively for she was worried sick. Éowyn turned the knob and entered the room anyway, seeing the situation to be more important than manners. Éowyn found Arwen's back faced to her, sitting in a chair outside on the terrace. Éowyn approached Arwen, knowing her footsteps could be obviously heard, but Arwen didn't turn to see whom it could be.  
  
"Arwen?" Éowyn said finally, standing to the side of Arwen who looked up at her. Arwen smiled faintly, trying to put up an exterior to hide her despair.  
  
"Yes Éowyn?"  
  
"I would most desire your presence at supper tonight. Please, would you join me?"  
  
"It is very kind of you to ask my company, but I am not hungry at the moment."  
  
"When will you be hungry, Arwen, when you are dead from starvation?"  
  
" Éowyn, I cannot eat. I am too worried to eat; I am too worried to sleep. I feel my breath run short every second my children are missing. Food is the last thing on my mind." Arwen stood, as she made her way to her bed and sat down, arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"I understand Arwen, for I worry just as much as you, but you must upkeep your well-being, you cannot ignore your health. It will not bring them back any faster."  
  
"But what will? Not even my husband could bring them back soon enough. It has been a week, and no word. If I have to, I will go to look for them myself, to come to their aid. I can feel them, they are in danger but I can do nothing except wait. They need me."  
  
"What good are you to them if you are starving? Weak? Dead? I beg you to remain here, I know it not to be the easiest task, to wait and hope, to do nothing, for my heart calls me to find them myself just as much as your heart calls you." At that moment Arwen realized that she was not alone. Éowyn felt was she was feeling; children gone, not knowing where they were, who took them, if their lives had been spared. Arwen sighed, heavily, recognizing her selfish behavior and followed Éowyn who made her way downstairs to sit and eat supper, Rhiandra smiling as the two passed by her.  
  
The sun was beginning to lower, and the day was beginning to end. Maethoriel's feet felt like they were on fire, and her stomach felt a twinge of pain every few seconds or so, but she kept running. She felt she was dreaming, but when she reached the door to Ainik's fort, she sank to her knees, thanking the Valar she made it in time. She turned to see Anárion reach up to her, bending over resting on his knees, gasping for air. Maethoriel stood and was about to knock upon the door, but Anárion held back her hand.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed? Look, up there. This fort is swarming with orcs." Maethoriel nodded, and Anárion only gave a look of question. "Are you mad?" Maethoriel stomped her foot and placed her hands upon her hips.  
  
'Aeronel is in there!' she mouthed, slowly so he would understand.  
  
"Aeronel?" Maethoriel nodded. 'And, we need to save her before the sun sets!' she mouthed again, pointing to the direction of the sun. Anárion slowly began to understand, not knowing the full details, but recognizing that they needed to save Aeronel before the end of the day.  
  
"We will sneak in, there is no other way." Maethoriel didn't argue with this, for she knew there was a likely chance Ainik was ready to kill her if she had returned. The only problem the two had was how to get in, for the walls were thick with stone, and orcs patrolled everywhere, it seemed. "We will find a way somehow" Maethoriel said to herself, her mind determined.  
  
LOTHLÓRIEN  
Ewan and Eldarion helped to carry Amdiriel to the safety of a burrow under a large tree in what was once the Golden Wood; a presence felt somehow, lingering. The boys immediately lifted Amdiriel's skirt to reveal her knee. An amount of the blood had dried, but the wound was still bleeding.  
  
"The cut is severe. We cannot simply swathe it," Ewan said to Eldarion, Amdiriel quietly moaning in pain.  
  
"What will we do then? I do not have anything to heal with, and if I did I do not know much of the craft. If only Nestor were here.."  
  
"But she isn't. There must be someone here, an elf someplace. Your great grandfather, he is here, is he not?"  
  
"What? My great- grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, Celeborn, Lord of Lórien. You know nothing of him?"  
  
"I, I do not know much. I have heard stories..."  
  
"Stories? Ah, it doesn't matter; we must find him. He hasn't sailed west yet, that I know for sure. Maybe he is still here, we have to try." Eldarion nodded and picked up his sister waiting to follow Ewan's lead. Ewan stood before him, looking left and right deciding where to go first, and Eldarion noticed the deep red stain across Ewan's back. The blood looked fresh, and his shirt seemed to become drenched with crimson red. Ewan turned to speak to him, and Eldarion decided not to question Ewan. "We will head for Caras Galadhon. It is the city where the Lord and Lady of Lórien dwelt before; maybe Celeborn remains there now. Come." Eldarion and Ewan each placed one arm of Amdiriel's atop their shoulders, and carried her making their way to the City of Trees.  
  
When they reached Caras Galadhon, it felt deserted. They searched for elves, but none were seen. They placed Amdiriel at the base of a tree; she was sweating and turning white from pain and shock, and her head shook slowly from left to right, for she was trying to keep herself awake. "I will go search, stay here and watch her," Ewan said, beginning to jolt up the platforms to climb the tops of the trees, searching for anyone who could help them. Eldarion watched as he was becoming smaller and smaller each step Ewan took to rise higher. Eldarion turned back to his sister and knelt to her, ripping a piece of cloth from his remaining sleeve to wipe the sweat from her face. Amdiriel looked to him with faint eyes, trying to produce a smile on her face.  
  
"Eldarion, if I do not return to Minas Tirith, to Gondor even, I want you to tell Naneth and Adar that I love them," she whispered to her brother. Eldarion awkwardly laughed, trying to brush off his sister's statement.  
  
"Amdiriel, you're not going to die. It is only a cut in your knee. It is not fatal."  
  
"Yes, but it bleeds copiously. I already feel like half my blood was wasted."  
  
"You exaggerate, little sister, it is surely not that serious. You mustn't worry yourself."  
  
"Tell Maethoriel that I believe in her; that she can be whatever her heart wishes, even if it is to be a warrior. And tell her I much desired to hear her speak again, if only just one word."  
  
"Amdiriel..." Eldarion's voice began to strain; a tear had run down his cheek. He did not know why he cried, for he knew his sister would get through this, and her overly dramatic scene was almost amusing to him, but when she began to speak of their family, to show him just how much she loved them, his heart sank.  
  
"And tell Nestor that I am proud of her, of who she's become. She is so young, but she paves her path so confidently; I admire her so. For Laurelas, I wish to give him this." Amdiriel lifted her sleeve to reveal a band around her arm. She slipped off this thin band made from woven thread, though old and grubby in appearance, the thread still held strong. She handed it to Eldarion. "Arodiel made it for me, when we were children. If you ask her, she would show you the similar one I made her, only different in color. We promised to take care of each other forever; my best friend. I cannot keep the promise; I do not think I will return. Laurelas must now. And when you give it to him, tell him that the blood that flows through our veins is nothing like his, but it doesn't matter. He is my brother, and I've loved him just as much as you."  
  
"Amdiriel stop this, it is madness," said Eldarion, slipping the band back onto her arm. "You will return, you will see them all again."  
  
"Eldarion, my brother. Though we do not agree all the time, my heart cherishes you more than words can say." Eldarion began to shed tears unstoppably, holding back his want to cry in front of his sister. Just then Ewan returned, interrupting the two. "We must bring her quickly, I think I found something." Ewan lead the two to a platform that held a table of elvish medicine. How it got there, or why it was left, he did not know. At the moment neither of the boys cared. They laid Amdiriel on the ground, and hovered above her knee, cleaning the wound before anything else.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"No, but one of these remedies has to work, maybe to stop the bleeding somehow; stitches maybe, I do not know what we must do. Anything to stop the wound." Eldarion hurried to clean the cut, praying to the Valar that they would help his sister, and not put her in danger anymore than she was already in.  
  
NORTHERN WASTE  
  
"FIND THEM!!!!" Ainik yelled, screaming so loudly it echoed through the trees passed the fort. Aeronel had escaped, and Ainik knew immediately Maethoriel had returned, but with whom he did not know and how she managed to save her friend without him knowing was also a mystery. Maethoriel, who was running with Anárion and Aeronel towards the direction of Forodwaith, heard Ainik's cry, and smiled to herself. She was proud to show up the man, remembering his spiteful words to her some days before.  
  
"Where will we go?" Aeronel asked Anárion, as the three were still running. They didn't see any orcs behind them at the moment, but Anárion didn't want to take the chance of slowing down and having orcs catch up with them. He was still carrying his sword, the blade dripping with blood.  
  
"Eriador. There is nothing in Arnor to keep us safe. The city is being rebuilt, but it would be the first place to look. If we go to Eriador, anywhere there, we can hide amongst the free folk."  
  
"We are not allowed in some parts there, so I've heard."  
  
"It is a special circumstance. Someone must be kind enough to take us in." Maethoriel looked over her shoulder one last time, seeing in a great distance a black grouping of what she figured to be orcs. "They will not reach us in time" she thought to herself, as she ran faster with her two companions to Eriador.  
  
TBC.. Please review!! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

NOTE: Thanks grandimagination! I've just come to realize that I'm already at fourteen chapters, fifteen now. It's coming along quite fast, but I'm glad that's working for you. It's just that I want to get as much writing as I can done because with my vacation and school coming soon I won't have as much time to write as I do now, so I'm trying to take advantage. I didn't want to go into detail of how Anárion and Maethoriel freed Aeronel, because I thought it would just drag the chapter; I've think I've made some mistakes in previous chapters by including some dialog that really just make the chapter longer (actually it still happens). If you want though, I can incorporate how they did in a later chapter, just let me know! And I've thought about writing at fictionpress.com, I'd had an idea in my head and I was thinking of starting it over there. Thanks again for reviewing, grandimagination, I've said thank you so many times, and I've meant it every time!! I hope this chapter comes off great. Please review!!  
  
LEGENDS, TALES and MYTHS: 15  
  
When the coast seemed clear, Anárion, Aeronel and Maethoriel stopped to take a much-needed rest. They were huffing and gasping for air, having ran some miles straight.  
  
"Where will we go Anárion?" Aeronel asked in between inhalations. Anárion paused for a moment, looking around where they were, deciding in his mind where he should take them.  
  
"What do you think of the Shire?"  
  
"The Shire? Anárion we cannot go there, we aren't allowed."  
  
"But surely they cannot refuse us, if we tell them what is going on." Aeronel tried not to argue, she knew it not to be the right time, she only looked to Maethoriel and nodded in approval. They entered through the Westfarthing of the Shire, and followed the paths that were made. They noticed many hobbits emerging from their homes, staring at the strangers, and obviously questioning why they were disobeying the edict made out by King Elessar. Finally one hobbit stood in front of the three, halting them by raising his small hand. He gave them a look of disgust, as he put his hands at his waist, standing tall and proud like the tower he felt he was.  
  
"I am afraid lads, that I cannot let you enter any farther. You do realize you are disobeying the edict that no man is allowed in the Shire? Turn back now and we will not press the matter so much as to report it to the King himself." The hobbit began to motion for the three to walk back in the direction they had come from, but Anárion defied him.  
  
"But wait, we were hoping you could overlook the rule for this special case. There are orcs after us, we came here for safety; to conceal ourselves."  
  
"You want to challenge the edict so that you can endanger the Shire by leading orcs here? Are you mad, boy? If you think I will let you pass now then your mind has surely gone barmy." The hobbit was now attempting to physically push Anárion as the girls stood back trying not to disrespect the halfling anymore than they obviously had. Anárion didn't want to cause trouble and allowed the hobbit to push him to a certain point, but he kept trying to reason as he was slowly shoved farther and farther away. The hobbit stopped for a moment to address the boy, and to take a rest for it was clear he had exerted much energy. "Listen here, the edict was made by King Elessar himself, if you want then take it up with him, but until then you cannot..."  
  
"But my companion here, she is the daughter of Elessar. Surely you cannot reject her," Anárion pointed to Maethoriel and beckoned her to come closer, so she did. The hobbit's eyes narrowed, as he looked upon the girl. Maethoriel sending him a warm smile, hoping it would soften his heart.  
  
"Elessar's daughter, you say? Tell me, miss, what is your name." Maethoriel opened her mouth to answer, but of course no sound came out, for it seemed it had slipped her mind she was voiceless. She panicked and tried desperately to mouth to him her name, hoping he would understand.  
  
"Her name is Maethoriel, she cannot speak; she has no voice. Please you must believe us," Anárion answered for Maethoriel.  
  
"How do I know you aren't just saying she's Princess Maethoriel? How do I know she is the real daughter of Elessar?" Anárion and Maethoriel looked to each other, searching frantically for something that would prove her identity. "My dagger!" Maethoriel thought to herself, as she pulled out the small blade. She handed the blade to the inquisitive hobbit, pointing out the small logo of the trademark White Tree on the handle. The hobbit looked up to the two, their eyes pleading with him. "It is proof, though I do not feel convinced. Come, I will take you to the mayor, he will decide your fate tonight." With that the hobbit turned and motioned for the three to follow him, as they did happily to be kept from danger.  
  
LÓRIEN  
Ewan and Eldarion were working vigorously to try and help Amdiriel. They hadn't known how, but it seemed like the blood was flowing non-stop. When they put pressure on Amdiriel's knee, she would scream in pain, but the cut was deep, and they had no other choice if they wanted to slow down the bleeding. Eldarion would hold down the cloth as Ewan tried each and every herb on the girl's knee that had been laid out. Every time his sister would cry out, Eldarion would cringe in fear, for he had never heard his sister be in so much pain, and it worried him. Amdiriel wanted to get up and push aside the two boys every time they touched her knee, but she was so weak that she felt she couldn't even lift her arm to gently tap them.  
  
"What in the name of Eru could have cut you so badly, Amdiriel?" Ewan said under his breath, not directly asking the girl but questioning in general, not taking a single moment to rest himself, though he felt the cut on his back burn every time he moved his arms even slightly. But he continued to keep to trying to heal the wound. Eldarion could only look on from the other side of Amdiriel's body, watching as Ewan spread over her knee leaves he had just smashed, or liquid that came from a bottle. It seemed nothing was working. "Keep strong, Amdiriel, please," he whispered into the air, as he looked to his sister. Eldarion was beginning to worry, looking to his hands that were stained with blood.  
  
Amdiriel slowly slipped out of consciousness, passing out when Eldarion once again put pressure on her knee to try and bring the bleeding to a standstill. She felt herself opening her eyes again, but when she looked around Eldarion and Ewan were nowhere in site, and her knee, when she pulled her dress to look, was completely healed.  
  
"Amdiriel.." a familiar voice called to her. She turned to see the golden- haired elf, the one who had haunted her dreams. The elf approached her, and took her by the hand to sit her down on a bench. Amdiriel observed her surroundings, and recognized it to be the Wood she had just previously been in, but it now glowed with life. Amdiriel looked to the elf, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.  
  
"What do you want of me? Every instance you've come to me something terrible has followed. I only want to go home, back to the White City. I want nothing else."  
  
"My dear child, are you not the same girl who wished to find her place in life? Who wished to discover the spirit within her own self? Do you turn away from that path now, Amdiriel?"  
  
"No, but if it means the endangerment of my family, of my friends, then I would give up the chance to find myself if it means their safety."  
  
"Amdiriel, you mustn't let your fears sway your heart. Your siblings and your friends have been set on this journey to discover themselves as well; their paths have been made, as yours has. Whether or not you all choose to take the route drawn for you is something only you all can answer. Do not be afraid, child."  
  
"But what is wanted of me? What is it that I must do?"  
  
"Soon enough you will see for yourself. The decision you hold is yours and yours alone. But I have faith that you will come to see your purpose, your place. Do not despair daughter of Elessar. Hope lives inside of you, you've only to kindle it and it will endure." The elf placed a kiss atop Amdiriel's forehead, and stood, making her way to leave.  
  
"Wait, your name. Please, what is your name?" The golden-haired elf smiled.  
  
"Galadriel." Suddenly Amdiriel awoke and sat up forcefully, as if all her strength returned to her at once. She immediately looked at her knee, which was aching with pain, but it was bandaged and the bandage looked unsoiled with blood, so she took it as a good sign.  
  
"You were dreaming again." Amdiriel looked up to see Ewan sitting across from her, his legs stretching out as he leaned against a post on the platform.  
  
"Where is Eldarion?"  
  
"He went to go get some water, to freshen himself up. It was quite the task to heal you. I still do not know how we managed. It's a good thing you passed out, for if you saw how we fumbled about, you would have thought we were literally juggling your life," he said chuckling lightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For healing me, putting my health before your own." She looked Ewan in the eye, and he knew she was referring to his back, and the cut that had opened his flesh.  
  
"You were in more danger than I was. Think nothing of it. Besides, I've already bandaged my back; it was a light scrape. So, do you care to tell me about these dreams you've been having?"  
  
"You've only known me to have two of them."  
  
"Yes, but I assumed you've had more, since they come to you repeatedly."  
  
"She told me her name," Amdiriel said, as if in a trance remembering her dream. If she was fully herself, she would be reluctant to tell Ewan something so personal, but she was so excited by her newfound information she could not keep it to herself.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The woman in my dream... I mean the elf. Her name is Galadriel." Amdiriel lifted her head to look Ewan in the eye, smiling as a few tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Galadriel? Do you know who she is Amdiriel?" Amdiriel shook her head, confused for she sensed Ewan knew who the elf was. "The Lady of Lórien, more importantly she is your kin; your great-grandmother." Amdiriel made a confused look, for she knew of her grandmother Celebrían, but she had never really heard of Galadriel; and she knew Galadriel could only be the grandmother of her own mother, for Arwen was once an elf. "I do not understand, when we first arrived here, I asked your brother whether or not he knew of Celeborn, and he knew nothing. Now I come to find that you know nothing of Galadriel. Why is it that you both know so little of your kinfolk?" Amdiriel didn't answer; she herself didn't know why. Her mother never really spoke of her kin; she only knew a few names, but nothing beyond that, really.  
  
"I do not know, but I do not want to speak of it now. I wish to rest." Ewan nodded as Amdiriel lay back, trying to clear her mind so she could get some well-deserved sleep.  
  
NORTHERN WASTE  
Ainik paced within the walls of his quarters. He was frustrated with himself for the fact that he had let his two prisoners escape. Now he had nothing if something unplanned should happen. Suddenly he froze where he was, and stood motionless, as an image of the golden-haired daughter of Elessar, along with her brother, making their way to his fort flashed in his thought. Just then there was a knock at the door, pulling him from his trance. "E-enter" he called, stumbling, still trying to recover from the premonition as an orc slowly made his way in, bowing as he did so. "Master, your allies await you." Ainik made his way to the courtyard of his fort, to find his Dunleding and Haradrim cohorts awaiting him.  
  
"Gentlemen," he greeted as he approached. The Dunleding spoke first.  
  
"It seems we've both returned to bring good tidings. My men are ready,"  
  
"As are mine," the Man of Harad included.  
  
"Awaiting your command, Ainik," the Dunleding finished. Ainik smiled, for he knew Amdiriel would be coming, and everything seemed to be falling into place. Aragorn would be too busy saving his city and his ally's city to save his children, and his plan to release the Deceiver would succeed.  
  
"Good. Tell your armies, we make our way to Rohan, first."  
  
"But Master," Ainik turned to see the Uruk who had interrupted standing behind him. "We have word that Aragorn is in Rohan, with the Lord Faramir of Ithilian. They have a fair sized militia with them."  
  
"WHAT?" Ainik asked in shocked.  
  
"Well Ainik, surely you do not think we are stupid enough to walk into that trap. Aragorn, Faramir, Eomer, and who knows whom else in the same city with an army. Pure lunacy," the Man of Harad stated.  
  
"Yes, I realize," Ainik, said as he placed pressure upon his temples, clearly annoyed. He then looked up and turned to the Uruk once more, a smile had crept across his face. "Tell me Rigor, if the King of Gondor and his steward are in Rohan, who is left to rule the White City in their absence?" The Uruk paused for a moment, and pondered an answer to the question.  
  
"I suppose the Queen, Master, for word is the Lords of Dol Amroth aren't present in Gondor either, scattered are they." Ainik smiled widely.  
  
"Exactly. Gentlemen, you heard the Uruk, we head for Gondor." The men only smiled as wide as Ainik did, as they turned to lead their men to the South Kingdom.  
  
TBC. sorry so long! Please review! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this! PS: Let me know in a review if I am going too fast, I mean with the chapters and all, if they're coming too fast. I'm really conscious about that and I don't know why, but other than that, hope you guys enjoy!!  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL: 16  
  
"Laurelas!" Laurelas stopped his walking, and turned to see a fair-haired elf standing behind him, hair long and eyes a piercing blue. In his hand, the elf held a bow, with an arrow pointing straight to Laurelas' heart. Before Laurelas could do anything, the arrow was released.  
Laurelas gasped, and realized it was a dream, as he was panting and sweating, sitting upright on a bed. He looked around and noticed the walls of his room to be solid stone. One would think that a room of stone would feel cold and damp, but somehow with the fire that burned by his bedside to provide light, and the detailed, beautiful furniture that so simply filled the room, he felt it to be like home. He noticed a dark haired girl sitting on the ground with her arms folded atop the cot, sleeping soundly. Laurelas knew it was Arodiel, though he wondered why she slept by his bedside. Usually Arodiel wouldn't even stand next to him when he would jokingly tell her that they would be married someday. A smile formed on his face, as he attempted to reach over and tap her, but suddenly an intensely sharp pain struck his shoulder, and he retreated his arm to return to the position of sitting upright. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a bandage wrapped across his shoulder, reaching to encircle his waist as well. "How did I not notice this?" he asked himself, observing the bandage, gradually remembering what had happened to him. "It was worth it," he said under his breath, as he looked upon Arodiel who was obviously safe, which was his goal.  
Unexpectedly, Arodiel mumbled and moaned, and awoke to see Laurelas smiling warmly at her.  
  
"I see you've come to realize you can no longer resist me, milady," Laurelas said jokingly, his tone playful to the very last drop. Arodiel said nothing in response, not even a light chuckle, her expression on her face nothing short of relieved. She rose quickly to Laurelas, and embraced him with such emotion that Laurelas was shocked. He soon felt tears upon his shoulder, and quickly wrapped his arms around Arodiel to return her embrace, whispering to her as he did.  
  
"What troubles you?" he asked gently, teasing no longer an element to his tone. Arodiel broke from their embrace, and shoved him in his unwounded shoulder. It caused Laurelas to chuckle lightly, surprised at how varying her moods were. "OW! What now?"  
  
"Do not ever do that to me again, Laurelas," she said firmly, tears still running down her cheek.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Almost get yourself killed as you so unsuccessfully attempted doing!"  
  
"I did it to save you, are you not thankful?" Arodiel turned from his gaze and crossed her arms in protest, her eyebrows furrowing madly.  
  
"Just don't do it again," she said simply. There was a silence between them, Arodiel still with that look of irritation and anger on her face and Laurelas smiling, knowing she was only putting on a show.  
  
"Do you remember when we were younger, the first day we met?" he asked, trying to break the tension.  
  
"I remember. I agreed to race Amdiriel to the end of the courtyard, but I fell and scraped my knee, Amdiriel too far ahead to notice," she replied, trying to express it as if she was angry.  
  
"Yes, I watched as you sit there, not a single tear had fallen from your cheek. You almost looked as if you were interested in the cut."  
  
"I believe I was. I did not understand how blood resisted from coming out; I had scraped off skin yet all I saw was a patch of pink with hints of dirt in it. Then you came."  
  
"I asked you if you were all right, and you told me you could handle yourself, but when you stood you immediately grabbed my hand and squeezed as hard as you could, the air obviously piercing your wound." Arodiel's expression dissolved, as she remembered that day all those years ago, laughing lightly.  
  
"And you tried to pretend like my bold grasp did not hurt. You offered to 'escort' me to dinner, as those were your exact words." Laurelas only chuckled as Arodiel did, looking down to his palm. "That day, I remember returning to my mother, and I told her I met the boy I would marry someday," she said, her cheeks turning rose colored. Arodiel looked down, awkwardly shuffling her hands as she did so. She knew Laurelas would be surprised by her secret, and he was. Laurelas could only stare at her, realizing what it was she had implied.  
  
"Arodiel..." but before Laurelas could finish, Arodiel had caught him by surprise, yet again, and placed a gentle but passion filled kiss upon his lips. Laurelas placed his hand upon her cheek, feeling like he was in heaven. For the first time in years, Arodiel revealed to him how she felt, though he's believed he knew all along. Arodiel slowly parted from him, as both kept their eyes closed, lightly gasping for air. Still captured in the moment they placed their foreheads against one another's. "What does this mean, Arodiel? I beg you to tell me; do you lead my emotions on or return them?" Arodiel was silent. She did not know why, but it was difficult for her to express how she felt.  
  
"Laurelas, I..." but suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Arodiel broke from Laurelas' arms. She gathered her composure, and got up from Laurelas' bed, standing by it as if she was only visiting. Laurelas sighed, heavily.  
  
"Come in," he called. An elf dressed humbly in a light brown gown entered.  
  
"Lord Thranduil wishes to see you," the elf stated, addressing Laurelas. Laurelas threw off his covers and quickly put on his soiled, but dried shirt, his pants still intact on his body. He didn't know who Lord Thranduil was, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to leave the room, and for the first time, Arodiel's presence, as soon as possible.  
  
THE SHIRE  
Anárion, Maethoriel and Aeronel were following their hobbit guide, wondering when they would reach the mayor. The hobbit led the group, speaking about things that the three were not really paying attention to. Aeronel turned to Maethoriel and whispered as she spoke.  
  
"Do you think the mayor to be a good natured fellow?" Maethoriel only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Let us hope so," Anárion replied, joining in the conversation. Finally the hobbit stopped in front of a door, and motioned the three to approach.  
  
"Wait here, I will speak to the mayor and see if he wants to see you." The hobbit turned and knocked on the round door. It took a few moments, but a young hobbit answered. It seemed the young one was dressed for bed, but his expression was nothing close to being tired.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My boy, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to speak to your father. Has he retired for the night?"  
  
"No, he is in his study," the boy said, stepping aside to let the man enter. He watched as the visitor made his way to his father's study, and returned his gaze to the three who had accompanied the other hobbit. He didn't speak to them, but his eyes said so much already. He was obviously questioning what they were doing in Hobbiton. Moments later the hobbit guide had returned, and a stout hobbit that looked younger in age but older compared to the boy hobbit followed.  
  
"I am the Mayor of the Shire, what can I do you for?" he spoke, arms crossed with a look of suspicion upon his face. Anárion took it upon himself to speak for the girls.  
  
"We've come to find shelter within the Shire, if it isn't too much to ask."  
  
"You do realize there is an edict from Elessar that no man is allowed in the Shire?"  
  
"Yes, I do realize, but this is a special circumstance, Mayor. We escaped from the Northern Waste; I only want to ensure the safety of my companions, as well as my own."  
  
"And you think the Shire is the best place for this?"  
  
"Yes, the orcs will not be clever enough to think of the Shire. They will only think of the edict, and search for us elsewhere."  
  
"Well, I do not think I have the heart to turn you away, really. I suppose you may stay until the morning. We can figure out what will become of you tomorrow."  
  
The three smiled simultaneously. "Thank you, you're very kind."  
  
"Your welcome. Tell me, boy, my townsman here tells me you claim your companion to be the daughter of Aragorn?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Maethoriel," Maethoriel approached and extended her hand to shake the Mayor's. The Mayor, however, was held back from returning the gesture by his fellow hobbit.  
  
"I suppose my townsman here would like to know what proof do you have?"  
  
"Well, she has her dagger, that bears the symbol of the white city. But I suppose that is of little evidence. I really do not know how else to prove it to you."  
  
The Mayor's eyes narrowed, as he examined the girl, observing the features of her face, knowing in his heart she reminded him of Elessar, and her smile so familiar.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?" he said to Anárion.  
  
"I am Anárion, son of Faramir." The hobbit almost turned pale with shock.  
  
"Son of Faramir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the third one, over there? Your sister?"  
  
"No, no, she is my second cousin, on my father's side." Aeronel approached and smiled warmly.  
  
"Well I'll be, you don't say? Hamfast, tell your mother to prepare room in the house; we have guests staying over." The young hobbit stood motionless for a moment, surprised that his father had become so accepting of the strangers. "Well don't just stand there boy, tell your mother." The boy nodded, and ran to find his mother. The hobbit guide, also shocked turned to the Mayor.  
  
"Mayor, with all due respect, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes, I completely know. Don't you see? She is Elessar's daughter. She must be, for he is Faramir's son. And, come to think of it, they are all dressed as if they came straight from Gondor, though their clothes are a bit soiled. But I believe they tell us the truth. The first moment I looked into those girl's eyes, I knew." The three smiled yet again, overjoyed at their newfound luck. "And you, my dear, what is your name?" The mayor asked, turning to Aeronel.  
  
"Aeronel, my Lord, daughter of Amrothos."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Samwise Gamgee, proud Mayor of the Shire. You are all welcome in my home. Please, please come in, do not be shy," he said, motioning them to enter, as they did with thankful hearts.  
  
TBC.. a simple chapter to move the story along. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

NOTE: Thanks bree and grandimagination for the awesome reviews!!! I hope you guys enjoy!! Please don't forget to review!!  
  
HELP ME TO UNDERSTAND: 17  
  
Laurelas walked down what seemed to him to be the longest hall he's ever been down. His eyes wandered to observe the stone, when to his surprise the elf that had been leading him stopped. The elf signaled for Laurelas to enter into the room he had led him to, as Laurelas slowly entered. He found the room to only be occupied by one elf; fair-haired and in Laurelas' opinion majestic in poise. Laurelas didn't know whether or not to speak, for the elf seemed to be occupied with looking at the magnificent weaponry collection that decorated the room. The elf turned to notice Laurelas there, waiting. He placed down the small dagger he had been examining, and approached the boy.  
  
"Laurelas, is it?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know, and if I may inquire to your name as well, my Lord?"  
  
"Your companion, Nestor daughter of Elessar informed me. I am Thranduil, son of Oropher, though it would not surprise me if you didn't know who I am."  
  
"I beg your pardon, my Lord, but I do not." The elf nodded in acknowledgement, as he began to wander the room, his hands clasped behind his back. He raised his voice as he began to move farther away from Laurelas.  
  
"I suppose you know nothing of your kin, Laurelas, either side?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. My mother died when I was but only a newborn, and my father abandoned me."  
  
The elf quickly turned to the boy, eyes questioning. "Abandoned? Who told you such nonsense?"  
  
"Well, no one, I only assumed."  
  
"But you assume wrongly, falsely accusing your father. Tell me, Laurelas, have you made no effort to search for him?"  
  
"For my father? I admit I haven't. In truth, my Lord, I do not wish to."  
  
"Do not wish to? Why ever not? Don't you desire to lay to rest what has been haunting your heart?" Laurelas looked to the elf, dead in the eye.  
  
"How do you know what haunts me?"  
  
"It is of little importance. But if you must know, I feel it in you." Laurelas only looked to him, even more confused. Thranduil sighed, and took a seat in a chair and beckoned Laurelas to sit in the one across from him.  
  
"Laurelas, I wish to tell you something. Brace yourself, for there is much to tell. Years ago, my son had left home at my own request. He was sent to Imladris, and from there his duty lead him to travel with Nine Companions, partaking in a quest that at the time very much determined the fate of Middle earth. I thought he would never return, but to my surprise, he did, some years later. With him, he brought a young maiden, and announced they had been married. You could imagine my shock, but I accepted her and loved her as if my own daughter.  
Only months after they had arrived I found out her class: an Easterling. I could not figure out how why her nature was different than those of her kin, who were Wainriders. She was simple and kind hearted, her good nature felt the moment she smiled, and her ability to hunt was exceptional for a woman. It was when I took the time to speak with her, that I found out her mother was a Silven elf, such as myself. Though she chose the life of a mortal, she was no less graceful than any elf. I had the opportunity to meet with her father, who was the king of a land in the east that I knew nothing of: ARLEN, as I remember him telling me. Apparently they were descendants of Wainriders, but this king wished to change his people, so he brought them to new territory, and began to start anew. Her father was as kind as she, though I felt his spirit to be weak. I noticed a gruff, quiet but proud man who would accompany him everywhere, never leaving his side. He would whisper things in the king's ear in the middle of conversations, and the king would suddenly change his opinion on whatever discussion was occurring. This man, as I later found out, was the leader of his army. He was betrothed to the king's daughter, but his engagement was thwarted when they discovered she had married my son. Her mother and father willingly approved of the marriage, or so it was thought, but this lurking captain was bitter, and wanted revenge.  
Almost a year into the marriage, my daughter-in-law received word that her father wished her to return to her home for a visit. She went alone, for that was what was instructed of her. When she returned to Arlen she did not receive the warm welcome home she so expected. Once inside the city, she was chained, and dragged to her people's court and held on trial. The captain of the army had finally completely brainwashed his king, and convinced him his daughter had committed treason by disobeying her parents and withdrawing from an already settled engagement. Her mother was devastated, begging her husband to reconsider, but it is in my opinion the ringleader of all the madness planned for the Queen's disapproval, and made sure nothing could stand in his way. My son's wife was sentenced for death the next morning, but before she was put away, she declared she was with child, and by her luck there was an edict amongst their people that stated if a woman was with child, she would not experience the consequences of a sentencing until after her child's birth. So she was safe, for nine months. Within those nine-months, she attempted numerous times to reach my son, who was in the city of Gondor at the time. But on many occasions her messengers were discovered and murdered, so the message could never get to my son. The girl must have considered it hopeless. However, her mother offered to bring my son to her, but she rejected, saying it would be of no use. The only promise she held to her mother, was to care for her child after she had gone.  
And so, the day came when the child was born, and my daughter-in- law only had but an hour or so to hold her own baby, enough time to give the babe a name. She was taken in chains, and brought out to the city's center courtyard; her beheading was to be a site for all to see. It was only a few days after the death that they sent word to my son that his wife had died, never telling him he had a child. They also hid from him the fact that his wife had been unjust fully murdered, saying she had been killed by wandering orcs. You could imagine my son's grief, and took his leave of Gondor, not really telling anyone where he would go. It is my own opinion that traveling with a good companion of his was his own therapy. It was days after my son left Gondor that the Queen of Arlen snuck the child away from under the eyes of the mad Captain, who wished the murder of the innocent child as his next task. She knew she could not care for him in Arlen, for he would be murdered the day the babe grew into a young boy. So, she entrusted the care of the babe to a friend of the baby's father. That friend, Laurelas, was Elessar of Gondor. And to this day, it is of my own knowledge that Elessar has come to consider the boy his own family, and nothing less. Do you understand what I am saying, Laurelas? My son is Legolas of the Woodland realm; your father. His wife, Laurelen the Beloved, your mother, was my daughter-in-law. I am your kin, Laurelas, your grandfather."  
Laurelas was speechless. Even if he had something to say, the tears falling from his eyes and the emotion that clogged his voice was enough expression for Thranduil. Within only a few minutes the entire story was revealed. Laurelas knew now his father had not abandoned him, and that his father still didn't know he had a son. He understood why Aragorn could not tell him, for Thranduil also revealed his mother's dying wish before her decapitation had been to keep the sad story secret from her newborn son. Thranduil knew his grandson needed time to gather himself, so the elf exited the room. Before he left, he placed a hand atop Laurelas' shoulder, and that was enough for Laurelas to begin to sob. He was left in the room with his plethora of thoughts and emotions.  
  
Back in Laurelas' room, Nestor entered to check on her patient, but found him to be nowhere in site. Instead, she found Arodiel, who was crept in the corner, crying.  
  
"Arodiel?? What ever is the matter?" Nestor asked as she quickly made her way to her friend.  
  
"I am a fool, Nestor," she replied in between sobs.  
  
"Arodiel, I do not understand?"  
  
"I had the chance to tell Laurelas. I wanted to tell him that I.."  
  
"That you love him, Arodiel?"  
  
"Yes. But I didn't. There was a knock at the door, and I panicked. But it hadn't made a difference that someone interrupted, for I hesitated before. I feel it even harder for me to say it now."  
  
"Why do you torture yourself so? If you choose to tell him at any given moment, it would be all the same."  
  
"But in truth, Nestor, I cannot bring myself to say it. I am afraid."  
  
"For Eru's sake, Arodiel, afraid of what?"  
  
"I do not wish to say."  
  
"Then you burry yourself in your own secrecy and pride."  
  
"I am not proud, it is nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It is....I, I feel as if, as if I am not worthy enough for him."  
  
"WHAT? Are you mad, girl? Laurelas has loved you for as long as I can remember, before my own birth I believe. How can you think such nonsense?"  
  
"That's just it, Nestor, he's loved me and never has been afraid to tell me, to show me. But as for myself, I ashamed when I think of the way I would act to him, stubborn and cruel."  
  
"And he still loves you, despite the fact. Arodiel stand up. Wipe your tears. Now, you will go find Laurelas, look him straight in the eye, and tell him how you feel, and nothing will stop you. Now, go!" Nestor commanded. Arodiel jumped in the surprise to Nestor's commanding tone, but did as she was ordered to do, making her way down the stone halls in search of Laurelas.  
  
TBC.. yay, I revealed Laurelas' story. Hope it wasn't too long, or confusing, if it was just let me know and I'll explain everything. Hope you enjoyed! And please review! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen REVISED

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter!! Please review!! Let me know how I'm doing, good or bad.  
  
NOTE (08-04-03): I made alterations at the very last section of this chapter. It has to do with the entering of enemies in Gondor. You'll see. I also made alterations in chapter 20 to match.  
  
RELIEVED: 18  
  
Arodiel opened her eyes, and found herself asleep in Laurelas' bed, though she was alone in the room. As she sat up, she remembered what had happened the night before. She had gone to look for Laurelas, but could not find him anywhere. Tired, she decided to retreat to his room, and wait for him until he returned. It seemed, as she found the next morning, he hadn't been in his room all night.  
Arodiel gasped when she heard the sound of a familiar horn coming from a distance. She thought her ears were deceiving her, but the sound grew louder, as if it were approaching, and she recognized it to be the horn of Gondor. Quickly she got out of bed and ran to where the sound was coming from. The horn led her to the entrance of the stone fort, where she found Nestor, and Laurelas standing motionless, looking ahead where a company could clearly be seen riding in. The three immediately noticed the flags, and knew the company to be from Gondor. The trio waited for the company to approach, each wondering who had been sent to them, but when the party was only half way down the long path, they noticed a figure running towards them, and as he came closer, they noticed another figure following. Nestor began to pace forward, and knew it was her father coming. She quickened her speed to run to him, and Arodiel realized the other figure to be her father, and jolted as fast as she could.  
When Aragorn finally reached his daughter, Nestor jumped into her father's arms, hugging him tightly, for she had missed the comfort that his arms provided. Laurelas approached moments later. He noticed the reunion between Arodiel and Faramir only inches across from Aragorn and Nestor; Faramir repeatedly thanking Eru for his daughter's safety. Aragorn parted from his daughter's embrace, to cup her face within his palms.  
  
"You are safe, praise the Valar for it. Your mother is worried sick; she would be overjoyed to know you are all safe." Aragorn then quickly turned to Laurelas, who only smiled faintly to the King. "Laurelas," he breathed, pulling the boy into an embrace. Laurelas warmly hugged back, for Aragorn brought with him the sense of home, and after what had happened so far, that is all Laurelas longed for. When the two parted, Aragorn looked upon Laurelas' face, and saw in his eyes that something was wrong. Despite the fact that the boy looked tired, his eyes drooped, as if he was saddened by something.  
  
"Laurelas my boy, what is the matter?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I cannot quite grasp what it is, but you look as if you've.."  
  
"I've?"  
  
"I, I do not know. But I wish to speak with you later. Now, where is your sisters and brother? Were they not curious at the sound of the horn?" At that point Faramir and Arodiel approached, and Faramir joined in Aragorn's inquisitiveness.  
  
"Yes, where is your brother Arodiel?" Faramir asked, his arm still around her shoulder, as he questioned her. Arodiel looked to Nestor and Laurelas, as the three tried to decide with their expressions who would tell them.  
  
"Well, the truth is, they are not here. Anárion had been kid napped when we were attacked by a group of orcs. Amdiriel escaped, but to where we do not know. She was with Ewan, and Eldarion I have no idea where he is, but he must have escaped from that orc ravage, he was the only one left," Laurelas answered for them, the girls only nodding silently to agree.  
  
"What? Kidnapped! What in Eru's name for?" Faramir said.  
  
"Who is Ewan, Laurelas?" Aragorn asked, suspicious that the name was of the male gender, and this male was with his daughter.  
  
"Um, we will explain later, Aragorn, but rest assure for he will watch over Amdiriel. I give you my word." Aragorn only gave Laurelas an apprehensive look, but before he could question the matter further, Thranduil approached the company. Aragorn and Faramir both bowed in respect, as did Thranduil to the King and Steward of Gondor, who he welcomed.  
  
"Elessar, I see you've already discovered your children," Thranduil spoke gracefully.  
  
"Yes, and Faramir and I truly appreciate you caring for them and welcoming them to Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
"I would not think of having turned them away. They are always welcome here. Please, you must be tired, come, rest," Thranduil motioned for them to enter, as they did, but Laurelas lagged behind, as the rest of the company behind him were dismounting and beginning to make camp. Thranduil noticed the boy, and approached him.  
  
"You have not recovered yet, Laurelas?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I stayed up throughout the night, thinking about my father. Over and over again in my mind I regret not having attempted to find him. It was only because I didn't know the truth."  
  
"Laurelas, you cannot blame yourself. It was kept from you for a reason."  
  
"I cannot deny that I wanted to find him, but I never acted upon my emotions. I was too angry, but now I find I am only angry with myself."  
  
"It should not hold on so firmly to your heart, Laurelas. Let it go, he will return, I know he will. You will find him soon enough. Do not fret." With that, Laurelas followed his grandfather back inside, not exactly feeling satisfied.  
  
LÓRIEN  
  
Amdiriel awoke to find Ewan and Eldarion across from her, sleeping soundly. She felt her throat dry and she thirst for water, so she quietly made her way down the platform steps, her knee still aching, but her thirst for water was overpowering. She found a well at the floor ground of the forest. Cupping the cool water into her hands, she drank until her thirst was satisfied, then washed her face to freshen her senses. Amdiriel was finally able to admire the Golden Wood, and tried to imagine the magnificence it must have once had.  
  
"My mother could have walked these steps, or my great grandmother for that matter," she whispered to herself. She then heard footsteps approaching, and knew it must of only been one of two people. Turning, she saw Ewan standing behind her.  
  
"Good morrow, milady," he said gently, making his way to the well.  
  
"And to you."  
  
After drinking a few handfuls of water, he turned back to Amdiriel. "It was quite a night."  
  
"Yes, one I most certainly will not forget. Well, Ewan, where do you intend to take us now?"  
  
"I do not know, but I fear wherever I suggest, your brother will disapprove. He is fixed on finding your sister."  
  
"I admit my sister's safety does worry him, but I do not think he desires to find Ainik for my sister's sake alone."  
  
"Ah, for the lady Aeronel, I gather?"  
  
"Yes. Though if I were to ask him of it, he would surely deny it."  
  
"Tell me, Amdiriel, what does your heart wish to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, your brother wishes to go to the Northern Waste to save your sister and Aeronel, but what do you wish to do? I know you do not agree that I drag you everywhere. If it was your choice, where we went next, where would you go?"  
  
"Home, Ewan. Have I not made that clear? Back to Gondor, to Minas Tirith, to the citadel."  
  
"Your stubbornness is going to get you killed, literally. I told you it is not safe there."  
  
"It is of your own fault you asked me."  
  
"It puzzles me greatly that you and your brother so freely spread thin the safety of your so called loved ones."  
  
"Do not assume anything, ELFWINE, you know nothing of what my family means to me!" Amdiriel had raised her voice, angry and offended.  
  
Ewan raised his voice to the girl in return. "I am not Elfwine, Amdiriel! For what reason you are making me out to be something I am not, I do not know. But I do know that it is not of your problem, so keep from interfering!"  
  
"You are not Elfwine? It is a pity your belly is so yellow! Rohan only deserves a rightful King, one who would be proud to lead the Rohirrim."  
  
"At least if I were to ever return to Rohan, my place as King will be waiting for me. What of you, Amdiriel? You would return to Gondor and nothing awaits you!" Ewan yelled, but suddenly realizing what he had said, and his eyes softened as Amdiriel began to hold back her tears. "Amdiriel, I am sorry, I did not mean," but she cut him off mid sentence, and turned to leave his presence. Ewan, however, grabbed her arm, and turned her around only to place a kiss upon her lips, a new desire that only now took hold of him more strongly than he thought. Amdiriel, smitten with the kiss, conformed for a moment, but remembered her salty tears that ran down her cheek, and pushed Ewan from her, backing away then running off.  
  
GONDOR  
  
"MILADY!! MILADY!!" Arwen rose from her bed, putting on her cloak, and answered the door.  
  
"What is it Rhiandra?" Arwen asked sleepily.  
  
"Milady, an unwanted militia is trying to enter the city at the gates."  
  
"What? Militia from where?"  
  
"I do not know, milady. But the leaders says he will not keep his army calm lest he speak to you first."  
  
"How many of them are there Rhiandra?"  
  
"I do not know milady, but there seems to be a fair amount of them."  
  
"What does the council think?"  
  
"They do not think it safe, but they are split in judgment for it seems they have no other way to keep them from being so restless. Our soldiers who are remaining here are not numerous nor prepared enough to begin a small war with the new enemy. If we call for help, it will take a day or two at the quickest pace, and even if we send word the city gates are blocked."  
  
"Then we have no choice, I will speak to the leader."  
  
TBC... So, I altered it a little, because I agree klaw, seems like Gondor wouldn't be so loosely protected that anyone could just stride in. I also made alterations in chapter 20. thanks for the advice!! Don't forget to review! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

NOTE: Okay, ff.net is again going weird on me. I go to the link for RUSH TO THE STARS, and it says I have two new reviews, but when I go to STATS, it doesn't show them, so I'm not really sure if anyone reviewed or not. If you did review, I want to say ThankS!!!! And sorry I couldn't address you, because of the technical difficulties. Well, I'm probably going to start slowing down when it comes to a chapter a day. I know tomorrow I'm definitely not going to be able to post a new chapter, so yeah. Okay, hope you guys like this one!!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
DRIFT AWAY: 19  
  
"He kissed me," Amdiriel whispered under her breath, lightly brushing here lips with her fingers. The shining smile across her face showed how she had been completely enamored by Ewan's gentle lips. She felt like a little girl, giddy and lively with adrenaline. Gradually however her smile dissolved, as she remembered Ewan's bitter words before her greeted her with his kiss. "YOU WOULD RETURN TO GONDOR AND NOTHING AWAITS YOU!" She cringed at the words; feeling as if Ewan was standing before her, repeating them to her. Amdiriel wasn't sure what wounded her more; the fact that Ewan had hurt her with his harsh choice of words, or the fact that she felt he was right. As she wandered the wood, lightly sweeping her fingers against the trees, the stones, anything around her, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Amdiriel turned, expecting to see Ewan, but to her surprise it was Eldarion.  
  
"Are you ill?" he asked.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"You look as if you've been crying."  
  
"No, I mean, I have, I mean I was. It doesn't matter. I want to go home, Eldarion. My heart aches every moment I am away. My spirit is tired, and I long to rest in my own bed to revive my self. I miss Naneth, and Ada, the gardens, the people, and the city. I do not wish to be away any longer."  
  
"I know you don't, but we can't leave Maethoriel."  
  
"Is it Maethoriel your heart is so determine to find, or Aeronel? Do you make excuses to hide your feelings?"  
  
"Amdiriel, what is the matter? I come down here to comfort you and you only show me hostility."  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be callous. I was simply curious."  
  
"How can you ask such a thing, imply me to be such a brother? I admit it, I care for Aeronel, more than my mind wishes to let on, but I am still worried for my sister's sake. I do love Maethoriel. I wish for her safety and I wouldn't let my feelings for Aeronel get in the way of that, you know this."  
  
"Yes, I do. I truly am sorry I meant no cruelty. I am just as worried as you. For Eru sake, my two sisters and my best friends are out there somewhere in who knows what kind of danger and I am here, safe with you and Ewan. Why is this happening? Were we not only children playing in the fields of Gondor? When did such madness take hold of our lives?" Amdiriel began to weep, feeling tired and helpless and scared all at once, not knowing how to keep her sanity. Eldarion didn't answer her with words. He only sat down next to her on the ground, and placed his arm around her shoulder hoping to comfort her.  
  
MIRKWOOD  
  
"Laurelas, tell me what troubles you?" Aragorn asked, the boy sitting in the seat across from him. They were alone in his room, and Aragorn wished to address the sadness he had noticed in Laurelas when he first arrived.  
  
"I know, Aragorn. I know the truth about Legolas, of my mother." Aragorn leaned back, a bit shocked, yet unsurprised for he had a feeling Thranduil would tell his grandson.  
  
"You've spoken to Thranduil?"  
  
"Yes. He is my grandfather, my kin. Do not mistake my words Aragorn, I am truly grateful that you and the Lady Arwen took me into your home, cared for me as your own, loved me as a son. But when he told me he was my grandfather, it was a feeling I have never felt before. I did not know anything about him when I first arrived and when he told me the story it was our first conversation, but I instantly felt as if, a part of me had been restored."  
  
"It is understandable, Laurelas. He is the kin you've searched for, that part of you you longed to discover. Though you always spoke about your father in anger before, I knew in your heart you yearned to find him. Your eyes betrayed you each and ever time his name was uttered from your lips."  
  
"I admit you are right. You do not know how much I've tortured myself in my mind, regretting the fact that I've wasted time being bitter and angry."  
  
"You mustn't Laurelas. Trust me when I tell you that your father will return. I know in his heart he feels something is missing, and that something is you. Though he knows nothing of your existence, that feeling will haunt him until you two finally reunite. I know my friend well, Laurelas. He will not deny his heart from returning." Laurelas nodded, accepting Aragorn's word to be truth. He stood to take his leave, feeling he needed some air before supper. "Alright, Laurelas, but if you see Nestor would you tell her to come here? I'd wish to speak with her also." Laurelas nodded, as he walked out of the room. He made his way down a long hall, and turned to find Nestor.  
  
"Oh, Nestor. Your father wishes to speak to you. He is in his quarters." Nestor nodded, but before she made her way to her father's room, she gave a warm hug to Laurelas. "What was that for?" Laurelas asked, more curious than suspicious as they parted.  
  
"I sensed something was wrong before, like my father had pointed out when they arrived. I only hope you are well. I also hope you would swallow your pride, and speak with Arodiel."  
  
"Nestor,"  
  
"Just for a few moments even, Laurelas. For years you have ignored her folly when it comes to her choices of how to express herself. Why are you angry now?"  
  
"Because Nestor for the first time she showed to be how she felt, though I've known in my heart. She started to admit it, but she held back; that moment she refrained, hurt me more than ever. It is something I cannot explain."  
  
"I will not force you, Laurelas. I only suggest to you that you speak with her. She hurts just as you do." Nestor placed her hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, Laurelas squinting slightly at the wound in his shoulder that was still a bit achy. Nestor giggled, then headed to the direction of Aragorn's room. Laurelas sighed, knowing she was right. He began to search the fort for Arodiel, now longing to speak with her. It had only been a day without her, but in truth Laurelas felt like it had been years. He missed her and he hated to be angry, but he was hurt. Laurelas turned to enter into the main hall where he thought she might be, but instead found a man wandering the room, examining the elegantly carved chair that was placed in the hall for the king. The man looked up from what he was looking at, and was startled to see Laurelas there.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude," Laurelas apologized.  
  
"No, no, you are not intruding," the man, said, standing tall, proud like, as he slowly clasped his hands behind his back. Laurelas noticed the man was looking at him, rather peculiar. It was almost as if the man was examining him, as he squinted his eyes at Laurelas. "Tell me boy, are you native to Eryn Lasgalen? For you are certainly dressed for the forest but you are no elf."  
  
"Oh, no, no. The clothes I wear are only borrowed. The ones I had are soiled it seems. I am only visiting. Lord Thranduil welcomed me into his home."  
  
"Ah. Are you with the company from Gondor?"  
  
"I did not enter with them, but I will be leaving with the company tomorrow morn, so in a sense I am. And you, my Lord? Is it rude if I ask what brings you to Eryn Lasgalen?"  
  
"No, not at all. I am here with a small group, including my son. We came to find the Lord of Ithilian, for we have some business to speak of with him."  
  
"Oh. It must have been urgent, for you followed him here."  
  
"Yes, indeed it is. It is of my son's business really. He has come to find a bride, and he hopes by the end of the day he would of convinced Lord Faramir for his daughter's hand and leave Eryn Lasgalen betrothed to the Lord's daughter."  
  
Laurelas stood motionless. The man spoke of Arodiel, and his son wished to be betrothed to her. He didn't mean to, but he had raised his voice, the fear in his heart overcoming him. "He cannot marry her!" The man looked to the boy, whose chest was violently rising and falling. He sensed the boy was tense and overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
"My word, boy. Calm yourself before you shatter your nerves. And I think it to be the decision of Lord Faramir of who is to marry her. Though, I think if the girl were to meet my son, she would only beg her father to comply to my son's offer."  
  
Laurelas felt his anger rise, as his hands formed into fists. He felt almost sick at the man's arrogant words. "She would not give her heart so freely," he said, grinding his teeth as he did. The man only looked to Laurelas confused and curious. Despite the fact that the boy was challenging his words, he could not seem to ignore the thought in his mind that the boy looked so incredibly familiar.  
  
"You seem very passionate about the matter. I suppose we can only wait and see. Tell me, boy, who are you exactly?"  
  
"My name is Laurelas, son of Legolas Thranduilion." The man's eyes widened, and he felt his heart stop. Laurelas' eyes narrowed, as he noticed the man's astonishment.  
  
"And you, my Lord?"  
  
"Rhaemyr, Captain of Arlen. Though, I have a feeling you know nothing of the place."  
  
Laurelas remembered the story his grandfather had told him, and uttered the title under his breath, "..the Captain," remembering that the captain in Thranduil's story was nothing short of a murder in Laurelas' eyes. Laurelas gave the man the benefit of the doubt, however, and thought maybe the Captain of Arlen's army had changed over the years, but the words Rhaemyr spoke next made Laurelas' blood run cold.  
  
"You know, you look just like your father. Every feature of your face, even the way you stride is similar to that of the elf's. Your eyes, however, are as brown and deep as your mother's. If I look closely, I can almost see that hint of utter stupidity in them, just like Laurelen." Laurelas sprang to attack the man, but Rhaemyr quickly pulled out his blade to keep the boy at bay, chuckling to himself as he did so; Laurelas only glaring madly at him. "Indeed, truly evident is Laurelen's spirit. So quick to attack, and so confident that she could defeat anything."  
  
"You are a murderer. You do not deserve to utter my mother's name."  
  
"Trust me, boy. I deserve much more than your mother's head on a silver platter."  
  
"You deserve nothing but your own hideous death."  
  
"That look that you give me now, that glare, just like your father's. It is a real pity your mother didn't listen to him when he told her not to trust me. It seems her stupidity and gullibility got her killed in the end. Though I cannot say I am sorry for my actions. That betrayer was worthy of nothing but death. Stay out of my way, I must attend to my son." Rhaemyr lowered his dagger, and carelessly passed by Laurelas, who only stayed in his place for her remembered what Rhaemyr had spoken of earlier about Arodiel.  
  
"I would murder you and your son to keep him away from Arodiel," Laurelas called to the Captain, as the Captain stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face the boy once again.  
  
"Do not make threats you cannot handle, son of Legolas. You wish to repeat history? It wasn't enough that your father interfered with my own engagement, but now you must interfere with that of my son's? Meddle in this affair, Laurelas, and you will regret it, I give you my word." Rhaemyr turned and left the room. Laurelas filled to the brim with anger, grinded his teeth and tried to keep himself calm. It only took a moment for him to decide to follow Rhaemyr, to try and find Arodiel, or Lord Faramir, for he needed to speak with them urgently. After running down some halls, he found Lord Faramir standing outside the door to one of the rooms, pacing.  
  
"Lord Faramir, I wish to speak with you, immediately if I may."  
  
Faramir halted his paces and approached Laurelas. "What is it Laurelas? You look as if you've only moments before you pass out. Are you well?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am fine. I need to speak to you about Arodiel."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you spoken with the son of Rhaemyr? Has he offered to take Arodiel's hand in marriage??"  
  
"Yes, he has Laurelas, though I am curious as to how you found out. In fact, they are both in that room right now, which is why you saw me pacing about earlier."  
  
"Lord Faramir you cannot be serious? With all do respect, you cannot offer Arodiel"  
  
"I do not offer her, Laurelas. I have given her the choice of whether or not she wishes to marry Taemyr. Before she gave me an answer, I told her it would be best if she met with the man first, to give him a bit of a chance. In truth Laurelas, I do not wish her to marry this man any more than you do, but it is of my daughter's decision, not mine or yours."  
  
Just then Rhaemyr approached the two, looking suspiciously at Laurelas. Before he could speak however, the door flung open, and Arodiel emerged. All three men stared to her for an answer, but she only approached her father and pulled him aside. Laurelas watched the two, Arodiel whispering so no one could hear her. After a few moments of speaking, she took her leave and made her way down the hall. Laurelas attempted to follow, but Faramir restrained him.  
  
Laurelas only looked to Faramir in question. "Well? What did she say my Lord?"  
  
Faramir turned so that he could acknowledge Rhaemyr as well, for he knew the Captain wished to ask the same question. "She has refused. I am sorry Captain, but I can only support the decision of my daughter." Laurelas sighed in relief. Rhaemyr, though he had a look of calm on his face, spoke with only bitterness after the three men witnessed his son emerge from the room, and silently make his way down another hall, a look of hurt and anger evident on the boy's face.  
  
"You, Greenleaf, you had something to do with this," Rhaemyr accused lifting his finger and pointing to the boy.  
  
"I admit I hadn't. In truth I needn't to do anything. She would refuse your son with or without my persuasion."  
  
"I told you you would regret interfering in this, and I am a man of my word." He glared at Laurelas, as he left the two men to follow his son. Laurelas only glaring back, feeling Faramir's hand hold him back from attempting to jump at the man.  
  
"My Lord, I beg your pardon, but I need to speak with Arodiel." Faramir only nodded, and released Laurelas to find his daughter. As Laurelas made his way down the hall, Faramir smiled to himself, proud at the decision his daughter had made, and completely relieved.  
  
TBC.. sorry so long!!! Please review!! 


	20. Chapter TwentyREVISED

NOTE: Thanks for the review klaw!! I hope you had a great vacation! Thanks to anyone else who reviewed. FF.net is still a bit crazy for me. It's saying I have two more reviews that it won't show me, so yeah. I apologize to anyone who reviewed but I didn't get a chance to thanks personally. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
NOTE (08-04-03): I made alterations with the invaders of Gondor plot going. Thanks to klaw for the review, which is what inspired me to alter it. I agree, Gondor wouldn't easily be taken over again. Hope this alteration works better!  
  
BE NOT AFRAID: 20  
  
"Arwen," Éowyn said calmly, calling to the Queen. Arwen turned and watched as Éowyn approached her. They were standing in the middle of the main entrance hall of the citadel. Éowyn had heard the commotion, and decided to follow Rhiandra and Arwen to see what was going on. Before Arwen could answer, there was a heavy, long knock at the main door. Arwen, Éowyn and Rhiandra all turned to the face the door simultaneously. Rhiandra approached and answered the door, to reveal a young man, clearly one a soldier. He was perspiring and gasping for air.  
  
"My Queen, Milady," he said bowing, acknowledging Arwen and Éowyn. "My Queen, my leader begs me to ask what of your decision? He is fearful to allow the first attack to keep the intruders at bay, for he says they will surely retaliate, and he is uncertain if the portion of Gondor's army that is here now is sufficient. We can fight, My Queen, but it would be folly if we begin a small war with an enemy we know we cannot match in number."  
  
"Yes, I understand. Relay the message that I will speak with their leader, but he is the only one to be allowed into the city."  
  
"And tell the stand-in captain to make sure the leader of these intruders is escorted in and stripped of weaponry," Éowyn included. When she had finished, she realized she was not in control, and gave a look of apology to Arwen.  
  
"Yes, Éowyn is right. We cannot take any chances," Arwen supported, putting ease to Eowyn's embarrassment. "Now go, quickly." The soldier bowed in parting, and ran to tell his leader.  
  
"Your Majesty is that best?" Arwen turned to see a man of the council, and the rest of the council behind him approaching. "We cannot trust these people."  
  
"What would you have me do Aldaron? Wait until they enter the city and let them kill a portion of our army?"  
  
"Arwen, be reasonable. You are putting trust in an unknown intruder. Even if it was only one man to enter, it is still dangerous." Éowyn listened intently and wanted to say something to defend Arwen's decision, but held back for she knew it was not of her place. Aldaron opened his mouth to speak again, but he paused at the second set of grand knocks at the door.  
  
"This will end, now. I will not stand to let another force enter the city. My children, and Éowyn's are gone because of this. I'm sorry but you have no choice in the matter now," Arwen said firmly, approaching the door.  
  
"Milady.." The councilmen all called lightly. Aldaron attempted to stop her as she made her way to the door, but Éowyn halted him.  
  
"She is right. We must retaliate. We cannot stand idle and gradually watch our city be taken." Éowyn said confidently and firmly, watching as Arwen slowly opened the door. Behind it was a man in full armor, his helmet under his arm, wearing a casual smile on his face to greet the Queen. Beside him were two guards, standing proud and firmly having a grasp on the man. He bowed, politely and addressed her.  
  
"Queen of Gondor. I've heard such extraordinary words of your beauty, but they hardly do you justice."  
  
"And I presume it is your small army out there threatening my city," Arwen said coldly.  
  
The man took a mock turn to look out at the city. "Yes, I believe it is. However I've come to reason with you. Open the gates to the city, hand it me freely, and we will not force ourselves upon her."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Then we call war upon your city. Either way, Lady Arwen, we will take the city." He felt the grips at each of his arms tighten. He obviously offended the guards. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"You will take nothing. I would not give you the city, not now not ever. Remove your army from here. You are wasting your time," Arwen said firmly, slowly to make him understand her words.  
  
"My Queen, surely you are not that foolish? I give you credit, the men of your army are fully capable to fight in battle, but to partake in one now? Do you think your half of an army will fare well in a battle?"  
  
"I do not. But you give me no choice. Your request is impossible."  
  
"You dig your army's grave then, Arwen, and the graves of your people. It is a pity, however. I would have returned something dear to you if you would have agreed."  
  
"Something dear?"  
  
"Yes. Something very dear to you; such as a child?" Arwen gasped and grabbed the man at the collar of his armor.  
  
"YOU LIE TO ME."  
  
"Indeed it is of your own wish to trust me or not." He did not answer her directly, for he was lying. But, it was a plan of Ainik's. Had the Queen refused, which was obvious she would, he only needed to bring up her children. The Dunleding leader noticed the fire in Arwen's eyes, and he knew the trap was set. "But give to the Dunledings the city, and I will free to you your child."  
  
"A Dunleding? His word is poison. Do not trust him Arwen!" Éowyn called from behind. The Dunleding leader pushed the door wider to reveal the princess of Ithilian standing behind the Queen, eyes piercing.  
  
"Ah, the Lady Éowyn," he chuckled, ignoring her piercing glare and turned to the Queen. "I will be a gentleman Queen, and give you by sunset tomorrow to relay to me your decision. I will just have my men make camp along the gates." With that he released himself from the Gondorian guards' grasps, and made his way down the steps, the guards bowing to the Queen then following him. Arwen only looked to Éowyn and her council, and began to agonize over the decision. The city or her child?  
  
Ewan wandered about the Wood, finding a spot to sit and gather his thoughts. The wound on his back was throbbing extremely but there was so much on his mind that it was easy enough for him to try and ignore it. He let out a heavy sigh, and revealed a smile on his blushing face, remembering Amdiriel's tender lips. But the piercing words he had said to her before wrenched him away from his reverie. Ewan only sighed again, shaking his head in regret. He began to think of where he should take the two next, to keep them safe, but he shook his head again, this time in disagreement with himself. "No matter where I take them, even if they will be safe they will not be happy. She will not be happy," he thought to himself. "The more I try to protect her, the more I am hurting her," he mumbled to no one. Sighing, again, he lay back resting his head amongst the fallen leaves from the trees, squirming a bit due to his wound and tried to rest, Amdiriel being the last thing he thought of before conforming to sleep.  
  
Not too far away, Amdiriel was twisting and turning about as she slept, the dream she was captured in feeling so real. She sat up violently, awaking from the dream and quickly got up from where she lay. She frantically searched for her brother and Ewan, calling out their names in hideous screams. Finally they approached, Ewan, and then Eldarion, startled and worried as they looked to the pale-faced girl.  
  
"What in Eru's name is the matter with you?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"I had a dream, t-that we must leave here, NOW. S-something is coming, they are coming."  
  
"Who are they Amdiriel?" Ewan asked gently.  
  
"Ainik! They come for me. She showed me, Galadriel, showed me everything. I am the key, Ewan. My blood is the key."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What key, Amdiriel? What are you talking about?" her brother asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. He's found us. We must leave. She said to go to Rivendell, as quickly as possible."  
  
"It can be done" Ewan said quickly and began to prepare what few things they had to make the journey, but Eldarion halted them.  
  
"What? What of Maethoriel, of the Northern Waste?"  
  
"Eldarion! They are not there. They escaped."  
  
"How do you know Amdiriel?"  
  
"I just do, now come, they will kill us if we are found." Ewan waited for Eldarion to follow his sister, then followed behind Eldarion. Ewan was relieved and surprised that Amdiriel had suddenly begun to see it Ewan's way.  
  
MIRKWOOD  
  
Laurelas made his way to an outside courtyard and found Arodiel sitting on a bench. He paused, and approached slowly, feeling she was in a fragile state. He took a sit next to her, but she didn't turn to acknowledge him. She only sat motionless, ashamed to face him.  
  
"I almost said yes," she said, finally breaking the tension. Laurelas looked to her startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I nearly believed him when he said I would worry about nothing. He made it seem like a life with him would be a life without strain. But it was only wishful thinking on my part. I could feel in my heart that he would never love me, he would only accept me as a wife."  
  
"Arodiel I've promised to take care of you, many times over. Until now you still do not believe me?"  
  
"It is not that. When I am with you, I am to the extent of happiness, that I feel I do not deserve it. I fear that it would be taken away from me if I hold on for too long. That I am not worthy to hold on to such a thing."  
  
"How can you say that? Arodiel do not feel like your worth is less than that of anyone else's."  
  
"Why do you love me? I do not understand it. I could never understand why..."  
  
"You ask now? After so many years it has not been clear? I cannot explain in words Arodiel. I know in your heart you feel why I do. I love you, and that is that." Laurelas looked to Arodiel, wanting to hear the words he's waited to hear for so long. But he sighed, and looked down to her hands within his own. "Arodiel, you know how I feel, and you know I've waited for you for so long to tell me what it is in your heart that you feel, but I will not press it any further. If you are ever ready to..."  
  
"Laurelas," she said placing her fingers to his lips, "I love you." Arodiel let out a deep sigh, feeling as if a burden had been carried off her shoulders. She let out a smile and removed her fingers to place a kiss upon Laurelas' lips. Both were suddenly enraptured within each other's passion.  
  
From afar the son of Rhaemyr watched with anger and jealous, as the two were reunited. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked to see his dad standing behind him.  
  
"Father,"  
  
"Taemyr, do not fret. She will return with us to Arlen."  
  
"How is that possible? Don't you see? He gives her strength. She was nothing but a listless girl doing what her parents wished of her only a few months before. Look what he does to her. She would not go now lest we hit her over the head and drag her to Arlen."  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself my boy." Taemyr only looked to his father.  
  
"Are you serious? You want to kidnap the daughter of the Steward of Gondor?"  
  
"Yes. Why, Taemyr? Do you object?"  
  
"No, not at all," he answered, both smiling as they looked to the two soon to be separated lovers.  
  
TBC.. please review! sorry this chapter was kind of boring. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

NOTE: Thanks grandimagination and klaw for the reviews!! You guys are truly pushing me on to keep writing. I love all the support and I'm glad you guys are interested! I made a revision in Chapters 18 and 20. It has something to do with what klaw said in the last review. I figured Gondor would be a little better kept than that, so I changed it a little. There are notes within the chapter too, so yeah. Thanks for the review guys! I hope you like this one! SUB NOTE: stuff in single quotations= words Maethoriel mouths.  
  
COMFORTS OF HOME: 21  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?" The words didn't escape Maethoriel's lips, but she longed to say them. Next to her was Anárion, and they were looking out over the distance, watching the sun set. Aeronel had gone to bed early, catching up on some much needed rest. Maethoriel had stayed out to look over Hobbiton, admiring the simplicity and beauty of it. Anárion wanted to retire early just as Aeronel had, but he felt uncomfortable in the beds. His feet surpassed the end of the frame, and he couldn't rest as soundly as he would like. So, he himself went out to enjoy the simple country, and found Maethoriel doing the same.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Maethoriel looked up at Anárion, shocked that he had repeated the words that lingered in her mind. "It must only be coincidence" she thought to herself, and nodded to agree with him.  
  
"I do miss Ithilian, however. The White City calls to me. It is my home, and I've been away before but never like this, not under these circumstances. I feel like I might not return." Maethoriel pulled his arm gently to make him look to her, and mouthed to him what she wished to say.  
  
'Do not talk that way. We will all return safely.'  
  
"I hope. I cannot deny that I doubt, greatly. But I would only wish that my sister return safely to my parents, if I do not. It kills me that I do not know where she is. We've never been separated this way before."  
  
'She is with Laurelas. He would never leave her.'  
  
"I know. I trust him. He is one of my best friends. But I still wish I knew where she was, it would put my mind at ease." Just then the door to the hobbit hole of Samwise the Mayor opened, and revealed Sam. He approached the two, and sat down by Anárion looking out as he and Maethoriel were doing so.  
  
"You know, I can't help but tell you how much you two remind me of your fathers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Maethoriel your eyes give you away. Just like Strider's, I mean Aragorn's, I mean Elessar's." Maethoriel giggled. "Sorry. It has been years, but I still haven't gotten used to callin' him Elessar. Only for formal addresses is when I call him that, but he will always be remembered as Aragorn to this hobbit. I still remember the first time we met, us four hobbits and Strider." Maethoriel nodded, and turned to Anárion and mouthed to him what she wished to tell Samwise.  
  
"Oh, Maethoriel says her father has told her and her sisters, and brother, the story. He used to tell them when they were children before they went to bed at night."  
  
"He did aye? He told them about the War of the Ring and all that happened when they were children? As a bedtime story?" Anárion turned to Maethoriel, then back to Sam to answer.  
  
"Yes. Apparently behind their mother's back. She felt they were too young to know. But she says he never really told them the story as if it were a nightmare. She says he would tell them like it was an adventure. I think it's only obvious to say that he left out some details to the story."  
  
"Ha! That would make sense. Though I wouldn't put it passed Strider. He is a good man, maybe the greatest I've ever met. Your father comes close to the title as well Anárion."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Yes. You have his good nature. Your kindness and your sense of calm remind me of him. Though, your determination is something I can only admit to be your mother's." Anárion chuckled.  
  
"You do not know how many times I've been told that." It was silent after that; the three cherishing the moment of calm, and enveloped in the instant of peace.  
  
MIRKWOOD  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Laurelas pulled Arodiel closed to him, as she attempted to make her way down the halls to reach her room. The two had been walking hand in hand all evening, enjoying each other's company. They felt as if they had found each other for the first time. Only hours before Rhaemyr and his company, including his son, had took their leave of Eryn Lasgalen, putting Laurelas' mind at ease for the night.  
  
"To my room, Laurelas," she said smiling. Laurelas pulled her close and placed his hands around her waist.  
  
"Can you not stay here if only for a few moments even?"  
  
"Laurelas.."  
  
"I know, it is out of the question," he said, placing his forehead to hers. "But I feel like I've only now found you, and I do not want to let that go, even if only for the night." Arodiel smiled reassuringly to him.  
  
"I will be here tomorrow morning, to greet you when you rise and open the door." Laurelas held her for a few moments, and Arodiel conceded, for she really didn't want to leave him either. Finally they decided to part, and kissed tenderly before doing so. Both were so caught up in their embrace, it was hard for either one to end it. After what seemed like ages but to them only a few short moments, they finally departed and Arodiel made her way to her room. She walked down the hall, smiling widely, and clumsily ran into the edge of a wall, for her mind was elsewhere and she hadn't noticed where she was going. She only laughed and turned to her left to make her way down another hall, and at last arriving at her room. She opened the door and wondered why only one candle had been lit to give her light. The room was practically pitch black with only one light. She made her way to the table where the candle rested, picking it up and turned to make her way to the other table to light the other candle. When she turned around, however, the candle in her hand only revealed the darkly dressed figure that stood before her. Arodiel gasped dropping the candle. But before she could scream, he violently placed his hand atop her mouth to stop her, holding a dagger to her neck.  
  
"Scream, and I will slit your throat. Grab your cloak, we are leaving." He pulled out a rope and began to bind her, placing the dagger in mouth so his hands were free. The first thing he bound, however, was her mouth to keep her from calling out. When he was finished, he forcefully jerked her out into the hall, first making sure no one was there before he did so, but Arodiel in that moment attempted to escape. The man knocked her out with the handle of his blade, and carried her upon his shoulders, finding ways and eventually taking her out of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
The next morning Laurelas awoke, and Arodiel was the first priority on his mind. He properly dressed and made his way to Arodiel's room. Odd enough to him, he found the door open. He entered, and saw she that was not there, and her bed was almost immaculate, save the few ruffles. "She didn't sleep here," he thought to himself. He approached Nestor's room, and knocked on the door. A few moments later Nestor opened the door and groggily asked what was the matter.  
  
"Did Arodiel come here last night, Nestor?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen her since yester eve. What is wrong Laurelas?"  
  
"She isn't in her room. I don't think she retired there last night."  
  
"I didn't think she would either," Nestor said, raising her eyebrow to him.  
  
"We decided it wouldn't be best if... Well you know. I am worried Nestor. Where could she be?"  
  
"Do not worry yourself sick. I am sure she is here, maybe she woke early, and took a walk."  
  
"But she would have come to my room first. Maybe you are right. Maybe I am paranoid. I will go search for her." Nestor nodded to him in approval as he made his way to the outside.  
  
Arodiel awoke that morning to find herself on the ground. Her vision was blurred and her head was aching; something she had grown accustomed to it seemed these past few weeks. When her vision was clear, she found herself in a camp, surrounded by men, two of whom she'd recognized.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled as she stood, looking straight at Taemyr.  
  
"Taking you on a trip. Don't worry, I've taken the liberty of arranging everything, even informing your father of your whereabouts," he said arrogantly calm.  
  
"You are taking me against my will!"  
  
"Yes, in truth we are, but only if you look at it that way, Arodiel. I'd like to look at it as if we're helping you, for your own good."  
  
"You are mad! Take me back, or I will go back myself."  
  
"I do not think that wise, daughter of Faramir," Rhaemyr interrupted. "If you try to escape, I will have no choice but to kill you. If you will not return to my home, with my son, then you will not return to life at all." Arodiel's eyes widened, and she fell to the ground on her knees. She mumbled a silent prayer, begging to the Valar to return her home. Her heart had been stretched thinly, and her nerves wracked due to the predicaments that were happening one after the other. She now had to deal with being kid napped and taken to a land she knew nothing of. Suddenly she heard no sound around her, and gradually her vision went from blurry to completely black. The men noticed her fall backwards, her body turning limp. She had fainted.  
  
TBC.. Don't forget to review!! Sorry so short, well short for me anyway, but I hope it was alright! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

NOTE: Another chapter. I've actually been experiencing some writer's block. The previous chapters I'm not too happy with, but I'm glad you guys liked it. I hope that the story gets to be a little more exciting in these next coming chapters. Well, hope you guys enjoy! And please review!!  
  
SURPRISE AT EVERY TURN: 22  
  
Laurelas sat quietly on the bench, watching as the company of Gondorian escorts loaded their things and mounted their steeds. Aragorn was still inside, as was Faramir, privately talking with King Thranduil, but what of Laurelas did not know. At the moment, it hadn't mattered to him, all he could think about was Arodiel. When he couldn't find her anywhere, he quickly informed Lord Faramir, but to his uneasy dismay, Faramir only handed him a note. Apparently Arodiel had awoke before the sun rose, and took a horse to ride about the forest, wanting to see a little more of Rhovanion before her return to the White City. The note also revealed her wish to follow the company at a later time, and that she would go back on her own. Faramir only accepted this, because she had done such a stunt before. Laurelas recalled in his mind the conversation he had had with the Lord of Ithilian only moments before.  
  
*^* "But do you not think it strange, my Lord? That she would just leave?"  
  
"Laurelas, I really do not think it strange. There is a perfect explanation sitting on that table. Why you wish to ignore the note I do not know."  
  
"My Lord, I am telling you she would not have just left."  
  
"I think if she had not had such a trying day yesterday then I would be just as suspicious as you are. But try to understand Laurelas. There is so much upon her mind. She must have needed some time to recover her thoughts."  
  
"But she was fine yesterday. I spent the night with her." Laurelas remembered the look Faramir gave to him right before the Lord of Ithilian raised his voice in both anger and suspicion.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" He then remembered his fumbling, fearing state afterwards.  
  
"Oh, n-no I mean, the e-evening my Lord. I mean, my Lord, we kept each other company during the evening, but came nightfall we parted ways; retiring to TWO DIFFERENT rooms."  
  
"Laurelas, I know you worry, but you cannot deny that Arodiel isn't exactly the most responsible maiden. Just relax. We will be leaving for the North before the sun is at high noon. Try to rest a bit before we do."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
*^*  
Laurelas only sighed, heavily. Why was it that he could not put his mind to ease just as easily as Lord Faramir had? He had the feeling that all wasn't well, and he could not ignore it. In the back of his mind, he suspected one person to have something to do with her disappearance, but knew he had no real proof. He surely could not follow a feeling, especially if he was to try and get Faramir and Aragorn to trust in his instincts. He stood from the bench, and approached Aragorn, Faramir and Thranduil, who emerged from the stone fort's main entrance.  
  
"May you be blessed with a safe journey then, Elessar, and may you find the rest of your family."  
  
"Thank you Thranduil, for all that you've done." Both Aragorn and Faramir bowed their heads in respect and gratitude, as Thranduil did the same to gesture his humbleness in return. Thranduil then turned to Laurelas, and Laurelas came close to address him.  
  
"I want to thank you, for taking care of my friends and I, and for opening my eyes to the truth. It is strange, for I think that if I was never thrown into that river, I would have never found you."  
  
"Maybe so child, but thank Eru that you were thrown in and survived. I am only glad I've helped you discover that piece of your soul."  
  
"As am I," Laurelas answered. Thranduil extended his hand to shake Laurelas' but Laurelas ignored it and embraced him. "Grandfather.." he said under his breath, only loud enough for Thranduil to hear. When they parted, Thranduil smiled to the boy, and Laurelas bowed to him, and then followed Aragorn to the grouping of horses that awaited them. Nestor was already mounted on a horse, having said her goodbyes and thanks earlier. She was obviously eager to get home, and her father only playfully, subtly pointed it out to her. As the company was riding out of the forest boundaries, Laurelas felt the sudden urge to head east instead of North in the direction the company was heading. The feeling of foul play now stronger than ever in his mind. He looked to Aragorn, who was on the steed across from him, calmly enjoying the ride, and then to Faramir, who had a distant look upon his face. He knew he could not go on like this any longer, and decided he would journey to Arlen instead of the North.  
  
"Aragorn," he called firmly. Aragorn turned to him a bit surprised for the King was lost in his own thoughts. "I beg of you to give me my leave. I wish to travel to Arlen."  
  
"What? For what purpose Laurelas?" Aragorn asked with a strained voice. Laurelas noticed Faramir attentive in the conversation, and was careful to choose his words.  
  
"I have only some business I'd like to see to. There is something I must do, something I must find."  
  
"No. You will accompany us, and put an ease to my nerves."  
  
"Aragorn, I will leave without consent, if that is what you are forcing me to do." Aragorn could see the boy would not be swayed, so, with a heavy sigh, and apprehensive eyes he allowed him to leave. He watched as Laurelas made his way towards the east. Faramir only stared at Aragorn, both knowing why Laurelas was so eager to get to Arlen, but neither one really wishing to speak of it.  
  
Arodiel groggily awoke to find herself draped over a man's shoulder. She would have protested if she hadn't felt her strength drained out of her. She figured it was a henchman of Rhaemyr's, but she was curious as to why the man was running. She could feel the pace of the man's feet, and felt his shoulder bump into her stomach every time he ran a step. She opened her eyes fully, and noticed behind this man a group coming towards them. They were being chased, she finally figured, and at that point was completely fed up with all that was going on. Kidnapped, for a second time? She only complained in her mind at how crazy her life had become in only a short period of time. She decided she would not protest to this mysterious man's kidnapping of her, for he had kidnapped her from Taemyr and his father, so for whatever reason this man had, she did not care. She was only glad to be getting away. To her dismay, however, her rescuer suddenly stopped, and Rhaemyr's men behind him caught up with them. She heard voices in front of her, and witnessed the man carrying her raising his arms as if he was surrendering. A group of Rhaemyr's soldiers must have trapped them.  
  
"Put her down!" one of the men called, and Arodiel took that as her cue to get off the man's shoulder, as she did so.  
  
"You are awake," the man said to her, and she turned to look to him to answer, and only realized he was an elf. Arodiel's eyes widened at the elf's features. She could not help but see his striking resemblance to Laurelas. Though he was an elf, fair- haired and blue eyed, he looked almost identical to her love. She stood speechless, as two of Rhaemyr's men grabbed her and held onto to each of her arm, substituting as her personal restraints. She struggled and squirmed within their grasped, wanting desperately to escape at the site of Taemyr approaching. The rest of the group, who were pointing swords and spears at the elf, parted as Rhaemyr made his way to speak to him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't an old friend of mine. Come back from exile have you Legolas?" Arodiel suddenly stood idle, and looked to the elf with attentive eyes. "It is Laurelas' father," she thought to herself.  
  
"I was on my way to Arlen, to visit my wife's kin, when I came upon your camp. I heard this girl speak of how you stole her."  
  
"You did? And what pray tell, made you think you had the right to intrude on our business?"  
  
"I only desired to help the girl, seeing as how you've unfairly outnumbered her in strength. She is not yours to take."  
  
"Nor is she yours to take," Rhaemyr turned to two of his men and signaled for them to advance. "Secure him. He is returning with us to Arlen, but not as my King's long lost son by marriage, but as a criminal." Legolas struggled against the men's grasps and attempts to bind his hands, and called to Rhaemyr.  
  
"Criminal? What crime have I committed?" Rhaemyr turned to Legolas, smiling vindictively.  
  
"The kidnapping of the daughter of the Steward of Gondor. My King would be pleased to know we've captured a mad-man who tried to escape with an ally's daughter."  
  
"But it is not true! I will tell him!" Arodiel called.  
  
"You do whatever you will, Arodiel, and we will see if your word can save your newfound friend." Rhaemyr turned fiercely, annoyed with all the delays in his homecoming. The men dragged on their two prisoners, and made their way to Arlen.  
  
LÓRIEN  
  
"Eldarion!" Eldarion turned to see two slender men on horseback coming towards him, one after the other, following them was a third steed. Ewan and Amdiriel halted as Eldarion did, and watched as the two men approached. When they came within clear vision, the three recognized them to be elves. As they came closer, Eldarion and Amdiriel recognized them to be their elvish uncles.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir. What are you doing here?" Eldarion asked, as the two dismounted.  
  
"We've come to escort you to Gondor." Amdiriel's eyes brightened, but Ewan intervened.  
  
"No, you cannot take them there. There is a threat that is after them, and if you take them to the White City..."  
  
"We know of the threat, boy, and we know it is after our niece and nephew," Elrohir answered firmly.  
  
"Then why do you endanger Gondor?"  
  
"I only take the risk because the White City is already in danger. An army, that has come to grow in size and strength, has gathered around the walls of Minas Tirith. They pressure our sister into deciding the fate of the city and the citadel. It is a trap that my sister is blindly stepping into. We've sent a rider to find your father, who we believe is in Eryn Lasgalen,"  
  
"Eryn Lasgalen? That is only across the river. He was so close the entire time," Amdiriel interrupted.  
  
"Yes, yes but there is no time for that now. We must go to your mother in Gondor before sunset. She is in need of our help."  
  
"Wait, that army is connected to Ainik, I know it. If we take them there it will only make it easier for him to find these two," Ewan protested.  
  
"We must take that chance. Aragorn will not return until he has found all his children, even if there is a threat upon his city. The decision will linger in mind, and greatly weigh his thoughts, but in the end we know what he will choose. If we bring them with us, it will only guarantee his return home, for he will know all his children as safe within Gondor under our protection," Elladan replied to the boy, annoyance present as he spoke.  
  
"Can you not take them elsewhere, and assure Aragorn that they will be safe somewhere else?"  
  
"We would feel better if our niece and nephew were with us, and not sent off somewhere else in Middle Earth where they could be taken just as easily as they had been before. We would feel more confident of their safety if they were under OUR guard. Now come, we head for Gondor," Elrohir commanded, as all mounted the three steeds provided, and headed for Gondor. Ewan suddenly halted the horse, as the two elves turned their steeds to look to the boy.  
  
"What is it now?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"If Gondor is in danger, then they will need help. I will ride ahead, and go to Rohan. I will request help for the White City." Elrohir looked to his twin brother, as Elladan nodded in approval.  
  
"We had hoped to send a messenger to Rohan as well, but it had slipped our minds amongst the madness that had been going on. Make a swift journey then, and persuade the Rohirrim King to come as soon as possible."  
  
"It will not be difficult," Ewan replied, but before he clicked his heels to ride off, he was halted by Amdiriel's call.  
  
"Wait. Uncle, I will go with him," she said firmly, already dismounting the horse. Elladan looked to his niece.  
  
"No, you are returning with us, there is no choice in the matter."  
  
"Amdiriel, get back on the horse and listen for once," Eldarion pleaded. Amdiriel shook her head, and mounted onto Ewan's horse; Ewan only speechless not knowing what to say to the stubborn princess, for he was elated she wished to go with him.  
  
"It is something I must do. You do not understand. Just go, I will be fine. I will arrive in Gondor when the Rohirrim arrives. My father needn't worry, so do not tell him. Go Ewan." Amdiriel's voice was commanding, and Ewan glanced at the two elves, and then obeyed as he was told. Eldarion called to his sister, but it was of no use. The now solely horse-riding Elladan looked to his brother, letting a smile escape his face.  
  
"In the name of Eru, she is Aragorn's child," he chuckled, then continued the journey to Gondor.  
  
TBC.. please review! Hope you liked it! 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

NOTE: Thanks klaw and grandimagination! More awesome reviews! You guys are great! Well, I still feel like I have writer's block, but it seems to be clearing gradually. Ideas are following and that's a good sign, I'm just not sure how to get them out into words. But I'm going to try my best, and I hope you guys like this one!  
  
HOPING FOR THE BEST: 23  
  
Some miles ahead of the forest Eryn Lasgalen, a rider was kicking his heels, in hopes his mare would quicken her pace. In his hand was an urgent message for the King Elessar, from his twin brothers- in- law. Only an hour or so before he had reached Mirkwood and spoke with the King Thranduil, who regretted to inform him that Elessar and his company had left the forest in the morning. The messenger knew he was on only a small time frame, and rode as fast as his horse could take him, though he felt it still not to be fast enough. The sooner Aragorn knew of the threat upon his city, the better. Suddenly the courier was forcefully thrown from his horse. It was a miracle the man got up from his fall, and turned to see what had happened. As quick as he could, he got up and went to his horse, the animal crying out in pain as it lay on the ground. He rubbed the steed's neck, carrying his hand to reach the horse's stomach, where an arrow was planted. He eyed the murder weapon, and knew someone was out to have him killed. He hastily stood and said a small prayer and apology to his horse, then ran off as fast as he could. As his feet carried him throughout the mazelike lanes of trees of the Rhovanion, he looked back hoping to see if anyone had been chasing him. He was close to reaching the end of the Wood, seeing the clear fields that lay ahead. Before he reached the outside however, he fell forward into the ground, a grouping of arrows protruding from his back. He was dead, and the message that so desperately needed to reach Aragorn, was ripped from the messenger's lifeless fingers, and torn into pieces by a satisfied Ainik.  
  
GONDOR  
  
"My Queen, the sun is beginning to descend." Arwen turned to a councilman who humbly spoke to her as she faced the window outside looking over the city.  
  
"I know. But I have a few more moments. Leave me in peace, please." The man bowed, though she did not notice, and left her to her thoughts. Arwen felt like her mind was literally being split into two. She thought about how the city really wasn't hers to gamble, and how guilty she felt for wanting to give the city anyway if it meant the reunion of her and her child, whichever child it was. She slowly stood and turned to make her way to the main hall, still unsure of what decision she would make, but she knew she had to make one. As she gracefully strode down the hall, she heard a voice call to her from behind. In her mind the voice seemed faint, distant, for she recognized the tone, but thought it to be a hallucination. Turning, she realized her mind was not playing tricks on her, and saw her twin brothers approaching; her son paces in front of the two. She opened her arms to embrace Eldarion, her face loosening from the tension that had been apparent for so many days. Tears began to stream down her cheek, and she softly thanked the Valar for returning her son safely to her. Eldarion parted from his mother, as gently as he could, and held her arms as he looked into her relieved eyes.  
  
"Muinthel, you needn't worry about the city now," Elrohir spoke to his sister. Arwen looked up to him skeptical of his claim.  
  
"Why? I must go out there and tell that Dunleding my decision. He says he will return to me my child, and now that I see my son before me I can only wait to see which daughter he speaks of."  
  
"No, it is a trick. He has no niece of mine, he never did," Elladan informed her.  
  
"How do you know brother? You cannot deny me my chance to reunite with another one of my children," Arwen pleaded with him. The twins could see the strain on her face, the stress upon her brow. She was desperate, and she would grab onto any hope of finding her daughters.  
  
"We know because we are certain of the whereabouts of all of our nieces, and even Laurelas. The Lady Éowyn would also be pleased to know that her children are safe, as far as we know. Do not worry Arwen they are safe. Now, ignore whatever lies come from the Dunleding's mouth about your daughters, and tell him that you would not give the city, EVER. Declare war, for we shall fight."  
  
"I will say nothing until you tell me where are my children are, including Laurelas!" Arwen said firmly, both her brothers only sighing at her stubbornness.  
  
"Nestor and Laurelas are with Aragorn. We found out he was in Eryn Lasgalen, so we sent a messenger to direct him here, immediately. He should arrive by sunset tomorrow, if the messenger reaches him as quickly as possible. Maethoriel is in the Shire, Hobbiton if you'd like me to be more specific. She is with Anárion and Aeronel, Amrothos' daughter. We have recently sent word to the mayor of what is going on, and have asked him to keep the three there until further notice, so you can be sure they are safe. And Amdiriel is in Rohan. She is in the care of Elfwine..." Elladan was halted by Eldarion's gasp.  
  
"Elfwine? Son of Éomer? Surely it is not Ewan you speak of?" Eldarion asked his uncle, completely surprised.  
  
"Yes, it is Ewan. He is the lost son of Rohan. There is much the boy has not told you."  
  
"But uncle, how did you know? How do you both know so mu..." but Eldarion was interrupted mid-sentence.  
  
"There isn't time! The sun is only moments away from setting. Arwen, you know the whereabouts of your daughters, AND Laurelas now. Announce to the Dunleding that the City will fight their intrusion," Elrohir commanded. Arwen nodded and called for a guard to relay the message that Minas Tirith will hold, and war is to be declared if the invaders do not retreat. The guard bowed, proud of the decision the Queen had made and quickly exited and ran to the gates of the city. Arwen turned to her brother.  
  
"I trust you know what you're doing. We declare war though our army is small in number, and we have no way of sending for help for we cannot get out of the city gates. What then brother, are we to do?"  
  
"Do not fret. Help is on the way. Aragorn should be here by tomorrow, as should Elfwine and the Rohirrim, as should Erchirion and the rest of the Gondorian army. We will wage war, and we will win," Elrohir replied.  
  
ROHAN  
  
Nervously, Elfwine made his way up the steps to the doors that would lead him to the world he had left behind so many years ago. He felt his palms begin to shake nervously, and his breath was becoming short. Unexpectedly he felt the warmth of another's palm in his, and looked to his side to find Amdiriel smiling warmly to him, as the two ascended the steps side by side. Finally they stood at the top of the stairs, the brown door staring Ewan in the face. Two guards immediately halted his attempt to proceed, and stared at him coldly.  
  
"What business do you have with the king boy?" A guard asked.  
  
"I wish to speak with him. I have an urgent message from Gondor."  
  
"You do not look Gondorian. You are not even dressed in such attire that a messenger from Gondor would wear. You think we will let you in with no proof?"  
  
"Step aside, I need to speak with Éomer!" Ewan tried to push the guards aside, but they used their weapons to hold him off, pushing him back.  
  
"That is KING Éomer to you, and you will do no such thing. Get out of here, or we will forcefully remove you ourselves." The guards slowly began to point their weapons to him, making him slowly back away, but Amdiriel intervened.  
  
"Wait! I am Amdiriel, daughter of Elessar, and MY FRIEND and I wish to speak with the King," Amdiriel said nobly. The guards only looked to each other, then to Amdiriel, and began to laugh.  
  
"You expect us to believe you are the daughter of Elessar? Look at you! You're soiled and dressed well enough to be the servant of a stable! Besides, what would Elessar's daughter be doing with wandering vagabond like this here boy?" Amdiriel's eyes narrowed, but she only grumbled with anger, for she had no proof to show them. Ewan gently put Amdiriel aside, and attempted to speak with the guards once more.  
  
"Listen, open that door, or I will open it myself." The guards only stomped their feet in protest, ready to fight if they needed to, and Ewan was forced with no other choice but to push them out of the way. After forcefully pushing one into the wall, knocking him out, the other thrust his sword at Ewan who dodged the strike, grabbing the sword as the man's hand came to him, and knocking him out with it. Ewan motioned for Amdiriel to follow him, as he shoved the doors open revealing the King sitting upon his grand chair, looking up at the guest, question in his eyes. Immediately guards approached and restrained Ewan from walking any farther, and attempted to hold onto Amdiriel, but she pushed away their hands and tried to run to Éomer. The guards caught up with her however and held her back before she reached a ten-foot distance of the King. Éomer called to the guards to release her, for he recognized her to be Elessar's daughter. Ewan however was not released, and kept restrained to only watch the conversation between Amdiriel and Éomer.  
  
"My Lord," Amdiriel bowed respectfully. Éomer approached and addressed the girl.  
  
"Amdiriel, I cannot deny that this is a shock. Your father has been on a frantic search for you, and your siblings. Only a week or so before your brother was here. It seems I've had more luck in finding Elessar's children than Elessar himself has had."  
  
"I know, my Lord. But right now that is not of importance. My city is in dire need of Rohan's aid. Minas Tirith is being invaded, and they declare war upon my home, but we've no army to fight with..." Éomer halted the girl from uttering another word.  
  
"Say no more, Amdiriel. Guard! Call to Caranthir, tell him to gather the ENTIRE army, and head for Gondor, to Minas Tirith. If we travel quickly we may get there by tomorrow before the sun is high." The guard nodded, and headed off to inform the captain of Éomer's army.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord."  
  
"There is no thanks needed, Amdiriel. If Gondor is threatened, then Rohan will be there to fight alongside the White City." Amdiriel nodded, then turned to Ewan, who was still held in place by the guards.  
  
"Oh! My Lord, my companion," Amdiriel said to Éomer, motioning to Ewan. Éomer gave a nod and the guards released the boy, Ewan approaching to stand alongside Amdiriel.  
  
"Your escorting of the princess deserves merit, lad. Tell me what is your name?" Éomer asked, as Ewan was nervous to reply. He wouldn't look at Éomer directly, and the King could tell the boy was avoiding his eyes. Amdiriel looked at Ewan, her eyes piercing, almost forcing him to speak the truth. "Well?"  
  
"Elfwine.." a voice breathed from the side. The three in conversation looked to where the voice had come from to see Lothíriel standing motionless before them, her eyes fixed on Ewan. Éomer looked to his wife, then to Ewan, and stumbled with his words.  
  
"Y-you, you must excuse my Queen. I'm afraid she misses our son terribly and wishes tha.." but Lothíriel interrupted her husband, as she slowly approached to Ewan.  
  
"No, this is my son. I see it in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, the same eyes that looked to me when I held him in my arms the day he was born." Lothíriel brushed Ewan's golden hair from his forehead, and lightly traced over a scar that was above his left temple. "This was from Olwen, when she was but a small child and hit you with her wooden sword, in only wanting to play with her older brother." Éomer's eyes widened, and Lothíriel's face shined, as she began to cry. "My son has returned home. He is home Éomer," she whimpered to her husband, quickly embracing her boy, years of worry and heartache overcoming her emotion. She was overjoyed, and sobbed as she held on tightly to Ewan. Ewan embraced her return, but was adamant to do so, knowing his father was staring at him, wide- eyed.  
  
"Tell me that you are my son, and I will embrace you with open arms. I want to hear the words come from your lips, for it has been years and my mind is slow to accept what my heart has been hoping for all these years. Are you Elfwine?" Éomer asked, hope clear in his tone. Ewan was silent, wanting to lie to his father, but knowing he couldn't. Ewan only stood soundlessly, as his father and mother waited for the words they so longed to hear.  
  
TBC.. hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

NOTE: Thanks to klaw and ElveNDestiNy for the reviews!! Hope you guys enjoy this one!  
  
VISION OF TOMORROW: 24  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I would find the Captain of Arlen's army?" Laurelas asked a rather stout woman who was putting away the bread on the stands outside what he assumed to be her bakery.  
He had arrived in Arlen just as the sun set, and many of the townspeople were closing their shops for the night. One by one he noticed people coming out of their shops and homes and lighting the small lanterns that hung in front of each small structure. He admitted the city had a certain feel to it as its streets were being lighted. The stones that made up the homes seem to glow from the golden fires within the small confinements.  
  
"An outsider are ya boy?" the woman asked him, squinting her eye to look at him closely, as she wiped her hands on her apron.  
  
"Yes. Is it so plainly seen?"  
  
"A bit. That cloak on your back gives it away. We've no thread like that here in Arlen. Besides, Arlenans know that the Captain makes his home up at Arminas with the King himself."  
  
"Is Arminas far from here?"  
  
"Tis not far at all boy. See that stone path right there; the one thicker in width than all the rest? It is the main road, and it is straight in shape. Follow it, and it will lead right to the palace gates. You will find the Captain within those gates."  
  
"Oh, so Arminas is a citadel?"  
  
"Yes, boy. We are a small kingdom. We've only one city, and are working to expand our land. Why, the king announced only days ago that he hopes for the building of a new city to start within the next month. He says it will be grand, and the streets will shine more so than the ones here in Arlen."  
  
"Have you not been in existence for many, many years now? Why do you only recently start a new city?"  
  
"Look around boy, we've worked hard to try and perfect our first born city. Imagine it, our dear old monarch starting the kingdom from nothing but a few stones and his dream. He's come so far to try and have the city flourish, to provide his people with a better life. It's not easy boy! I'd like to see you give it a try!" The woman's tone began to become defensive, and Laurelas took a small step back for he thought the woman was going to come at him. But she eased up, as did Laurelas and continued to speak, now her tone seemingly going from defensive to a bit emotional. "But old King Elemmíre is such a kind soul. I only wish he had an heir to take over Arlen after he passes. We townspeople feel it will only be a year or so, but we dare not speak of it often. Eru knows we dread the day."  
  
"So he has no heir? No one at all?"  
  
"Oh there is someone that court has in mind. It is the Captain's boy, Taemyr Triggleif."  
  
"Triggleif?"  
  
"Yes, a title given to the young hopeful. It means 'true descendant'. Imagine giving him a title already? He hasn't even been named heir yet! And a title like that? He hasn't a wee pinch of Elemmíre's blood flowing in em! Making him like he's the replacement for Elemmíre's real descendant. It is his father's doing, I tell you.." the woman began to finish her work, as she placed her golden brown breads in the basket provided, and headed inside, holding the door open for Laurelas to follow, as he did, and she continued with the conversation. "..but that is something we townspeople only speak of in secret. The Captain gets a bit bad-tempered if he hears anything negative towards his son's chance at the throne. Usually it is talk about the true heir returning to Arlen that gets him the most." She held out the bread-filled basket, a sign to Laurelas that she wished for him to hold it for her. Laurelas obliged, as the woman began to put the bread in the pantries provided.  
  
"The true heir?" Laurelas asked politely completely curious. The basket was still half filled, for the woman seemed to slow down as she spoke. Laurelas could tell the woman was a conversationalist, maybe even a gossip amongst her female fellow townspeople. In only a few moments she began to reveal so much to him, never giving him a hint of suspicion or doubt or hesitation even to tell him all she knew. He figured she liked the company and the chance to speak to anything that had ears, for he realized she was alone in her shop that also provided her home at the second level.  
  
"Yes, the son of his only daughter may her soul rest in peace. The poor child never got to see that babe of hers. I remember the day of her beheading; tragic day, truly tragic. We Arlenans never approved of it, but what could we do? We could only speak of the horror of it amongst ourselves. No one knew what happened to that baby, but we're all hoping he finds his way back here to take his grandfather's place, lest his body be rested in the soil. We all know that our King hopes to find him before he dies, though he tries to hide it." Laurelas hadn't known what to do. It was himself she was speaking of, and she hadn't a clue. When she finally put the last piece of bread away, he gently took his leave of the woman, thanking her for her kindness. The woman only nodded and offered him a room if he hadn't a place to stay for the night. Laurelas smiled warmly and said he would surely take her up on her offer, if the opportunity should arise. He bowed his head in thanks, and followed the path she had pointed out to him.  
When he reached the gates, two guards stood in front of the main entrance, and questioned his business there. Laurelas paused for a moment, knowing he couldn't say he was the son of Legolas and Laurelen their deceased princess, but if he didn't' give a title of importance he knew they wouldn't let him in.  
  
"I..I am a messenger from Eryn Lasgalen. King Thranduil wishes for me to relay an important message to your King," he lied, but the title was important enough. In truth seeing the king really wasn't urgent for him, he wanted to see Rhaemyr. He figured if there was no sign of Arodiel, or Rhaemyr truly knew nothing, he would leave without fuss. It was only Laurelas' gut feeling that brought him to Arlen. He had to see if Arodiel was within the city or not, he had to.  
  
"State your message, and we will give it to the King," one of the guards commanded.  
  
"I cannot. The King has given STRICT orders that I and I alone will give the message to Elemmíre." The guards looked to one another, and Laurelas was in luck, for both guards were a bit tired and didn't want much trouble to brew. So, they removed any weapons Laurelas had, and let him proceed to enter the gates, and ascend the steps to the entrance of Arminas. Another set of guards were at the door of the palace, but instead of halting him they opened the doors to let him enter. Laurelas' eyes widened, for the hall was made from stone that seemed to shine with brightness. The lit candles that provided light were placed at exactly the right spots to make the stone glimmer.  
  
"What is your purpose boy!" yet another guard who stood before him called. Laurelas snapped out of his trance and stumbled with his words.  
  
"O-oh. I have a message for Elemmíre, a-and Rhaemyr," he added. "From King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen. If it is possible to speak with the two in private?"  
  
"The message is of that much importance? For the King is soon to retire to his room, and Rhaemyr is attending to some business, but if I inform both of them of the urgency then they will surely meet with you."  
  
"Yes, it is of great importance."  
  
"Then give me but a moment, and I will call for you when they are ready." Laurelas nodded and thanked the guard. He wandered the main hall, which was grand in size, too grand almost. It appeared that the hall served as the room connecting the different sections of the castle, for there were a series of entryways to the sides of where the King and Queen's throne sat in the middle of the room. Laurelas halted suddenly, as he heard a faint but angry yell come from one of the halls. His curiosity got the better of him, and he approached to where the cry had come from, going down halls and searching rooms to see or hear if anything else would follow. He finally reached one room where the door was left slightly open. He could hear voices speaking, arguing really and he opened the door just a little further to peak inside. To his complete amazement he found Arodiel. Her cheek was newly bruised and the right half of her lip bleeding slightly. Someone had hit her, and Laurelas discovered that someone was Taemyr. He pushed open the door and revealed himself, to Taemyr and Arodiel's surprise.  
  
"Laurelas! How did you... What are you doing here?" Arodiel asked surprised running to him and embracing him.  
  
"I came here on my own. I couldn't accept that you just ran off. I didn't believe it, and a feeling that you were here, is what lead me here, and I was right," he said, as he looked up at Taemyr, his eyes glaring. Taemyr realized that Laurelas being there was a threat. If Elemmíre found out this were his grandson, Taemyr would surely not be named heir. Quickly Taemyr called for a guard, but Laurelas grabbed Arodiel's hand and ran out of the room, making their way down every hall that was not yet blocked. He searched frantically for the hall that would lead him back to the main room, but he could not find it. He halted in the middle of an intersection that had four other halls protruding from it.  
  
"Which one Laurelas?" Arodiel asked frantically.  
  
"I do not know. They all look the same. It doesn't look like they lead to anything in particular."  
  
"Hurry Laurelas." But Arodiel's pleas were of no use. Before long guards came running down from each hall and the two were surrounded. Laurelas and Arodiel stood with their backs against one another's and Laurelas reached to hold onto her two hands. Rhaemyr emerged from the crowd, and stood before Laurelas, Arodiel turning to face Rhaemyr as well, still holding tightly to Laurelas' hand.  
  
"So, you managed to find out our little secret," he said calmly. The calm in his tone was a complete annoyance to Laurelas. It was as if the man was sure that nothing could stop him.  
  
"I did. I knew you were behind this, because you've been the one behind everything that has gone wrong in my family! My mother's death, my father's complete lack of knowledge of me, and now you try to steal from me what isn't yours. You will not get away with your crimes. I have returned to Arlen, and your son will not come close to being heir now."  
  
"You've figured it out haven't you? No doubt a little songbird from the town has told you? Well, believe me Laurelas when I tell you that my son will sit on that throne, your throne. He will rule with this girl, your girl, and he will carry this kingdom, your kingdom, the one you know nothing of." Rhaemyr stepped back and raised his voice to the guards. "Take him in chains, make sure he stays away from the King and Queen. Bring him to the cell, for he will meet with his death tomorrow morn." Arodiel went after Rhaemyr and turned him around to face her, as the guards restrained Laurelas behind her.  
  
"You've no right to kill him! He has done nothing!"  
  
"I have the power to kill trifling riffraff if I wish to, I need no reason."  
  
"He is not unimportant and you know it! That is why you condemn him!" Arodiel turned to address the guards and raised her voice so anyone could hear her. "He is Legolas' son!!!! He is the heir to this kingdom!!! Release him he is.." but before she could finish Rhaemyr struck her with his fist. The impact was so great that Arodiel fell to the ground, and for a few moments did not get up. Laurelas called to her, and tried to free himself from the guards' grasps to see to her, but he was held onto tightly. Rhaemyr ordered for the boy to be taken away immediately, and the guards followed. Laurelas was struggling with everything he had, but the number of guards restraining him began to increase and it became more and more difficult. Before he knew it he was thrown into a damp cell and the doors were locked to keep him in. He banged on the bars, angry that he could do nothing to protect Arodiel. It was uncertain what exactly would happen to her, but he knew it would be something to his dismay. Taemyr wanted her as a wife, and it seemed like his mind was determined.  
Laurelas began to pace within the cell, anxiety flowing in his veins, making his nerves unhealthily uneasy. He paused when a voice called to him, and looked to see a figured hidden within the shadow; the cell being fairly large that he hadn't noticed another prisoner had accompanied him.  
  
"Sit and calm yourself, friend. We've no way of getting out." The voice was calm, but a calm that was hopeless. He could see the figure was leaning against the wall, but that was all he could see. He took no importance from it that the fellow wished to keep hidden.  
  
"You do not understand, I must get out of here. I cannot let him get away with it, I cannot let Rhaemyr destroy my future for he's already scarred my past."  
  
"Then we are on common grounds, friend. Rhaemyr keeps me from my future, for what reason I do not know, and I feel he is hiding from me a part of my past."  
  
"Tell me, friend, for what purpose are you here?"  
  
"My purpose here in this cell matters not. My reason for being in Arlen was to find a sense of closure in my life. I feel something is calling to me. I feel like something is missing, a hidden piece of my life that I cannot seem to find no matter what I do. I thought that coming back to Arlen would cure my quench, but it seems my plans have taken a turn for the worse." Laurelas only gave a look of curiosity to the figure, wanting to know whom it was that was hiding from him.  
  
"Tell me friend, who are you?" Laurelas asked, as he could hear the figure shift to lean forward. The man stood from where he sat, and approached Laurelas, but before he could answer he only stared at the boy, eyes filled with shock. Laurelas also stared, for the man was an elf, and the elf looked a lot like himself.  
  
"I must insist on asking you the same question, friend."  
  
"My name is Laurelas, son of Legolas.." Laurelas said softly, as he slowly began to realize the possibility that stood before him.  
  
TBC. hope you liked! sorry so long! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

NOTE: Thanks grandimagination and klaw for the reviews!!! Enjoy!  
  
TIME TO TAKE YOUR PLACE: 25  
  
Elfwine was still silent. He could feel his mother and father's eyes burning into his soul. He looked to Amdiriel, and she raised her eyebrows, urging him to speak. A part of him wanted to cry as loud as his voice would allow him that he was their son, but another part of him was so ashamed of the past that he felt like his tongue was disabled from use.  
  
"I have no time for this. We must ride to Gondor, immediately," Éomer said with a forceful tone but a look of hurt was evident on his face. Elfwine only held his head down in disappointment as his father strode past him to prepare to leave Edoras. Lothíriel approached the boy after Éomer left, and lifted up his chin so that he would look her in the eye.  
  
"The past still has hold of you Elfwine?" she said gently, her tone so comforting to Ewan that he began to tear.  
  
"How can it not? I hurt him again didn't I? It seems it is the only expectation I am capable of doing."  
  
"Do not speak that way. If you could only swallow your pride Elfwine and come to realize that after everything that has happened, all the changes that have resulted in that one decision you made, there is one thing that keeps strong: our love for you. No matter what path you choose ultimately that is something you can always rely on. Your father rides to Gondor today, to lead the Eored to aid a friend. It would be a great thing if you were to ride alongside him, and come to accept your place. If you decide not, then you are free to leave just as you had so many years ago." Lothíriel placed a kiss atop his forehead, and retired to her chamber, her heart breaking each time she took a step further and further away from Elfwine, leaving him to his own decision. Lothíriel wanted nothing more than to hold her son for the rest of her days, and she would have tied him to a post in Meduseld to keep her boy home if she had to. But she knew this was out of the question. Elfwine was a grown man, as his return proved. He would have to make the decision on his own, and it killed her to give him that choice fearing he would do the same thing he did as a boy.  
Elfwine turned to Amdiriel, who had her arms crossed about her chest, and her eyes were so narrow they seemed to disappear.  
  
"Do not speak, Amdiriel, for I know what it is you will say." The two were left alone in the main hall, save a few guards who stood watching the doors, including the two guards at the front of the door who were only now getting up.  
  
"Oh you do? Well thank Eru for you saved me a lot of time and strain in my voice. You are the most selfish man I have ever met! You are not afraid of your father, you are afraid of the title he offers you, the weight that the crown bears. You stray from it because you are afraid of life it will make for you."  
  
"You make me out to be some restless adolescent who cares for nothing but his own self! I do not fear the responsibility Amdiriel, I only fear that I cannot be great enough to follow my father's reign, to follow the kings of Rohan that have gone before me. You know nothing of what I fear."  
  
"I may not know what it feels like but I know that it is only an excuse. Elfwine, break away from that notion that you are not good enough for anything. That crown is made to fit your head, you are capable of greatness, you've only to believe in yourself. For the love of Eru, Ewan, everyone believes you are made for this path, including me, but you are the only one who cannot, who will not, see the possibilities that lie ahead of you."  
Amdiriel stared into Ewan's eyes, and Ewan only stared in return. She was holding onto his hands, clamping them within her own, as she smiled to comfort him. Raising her hand, she brushed his cheek with her fingers, and placed a kiss upon his lips. Gentle but meaningful, she kissed him with emotion that she tried to hide from everyone, and when they finally parted she squeezed his hand lightly, and took her leave. She exited the hall to make her way to where Lord Éomer was, to begin to prepare for the journey home.  
Ewan was now left alone in the hall, and he turned to face the thrown that had sat so many of Rohan's royalties in the past. He brushed his fingertips against the chair, imagining what it would be like if he did accept his destiny. He was startled when a voice from behind called to him, and he turned to see a young maiden standing there, her piercing cerulean eyes almost matching his own. Instantly Ewan knew who it was, but feared to speak to her, for the hurt in her eyes was evident.  
  
"So you've returned? And I thought that you would never show your face here again," the girl said coldly. Ewan stepped down from where the throne was to approach her, but she stepped back as he moved close. "Keep away from me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Why does it matter? You've kept away for so many years, why break your consistent habit now?"  
  
"Sister," he said trying to reason with her, but she would hear nothing of it. Olwen was also grown, and deeply hurt that her brother had left their family without even a word of good-bye. She had only been ten or some years when he departed, but she remembers the day so vividly.  
  
"Do not call me that! You've no right to say that to me! What makes you think that returning after all these years places you as my brother again? My brother Elfwine was never proud or afraid, and you prove to be both. That is why you've changed your name, isn't it? I believe Ewan is the title Lady Amdiriel called you? Then I suggest Ewan you leave before I call a guard to heave you out of Meduseld. This Hall is only fit for Kings." Olwen stared at him, then left his presence, passing by him as if he was not there. Ewan sighed, as he listened for it seemed the Eored was beginning to gather to mount their horses and leave Rohan. Ewan stood in the doorway, and watched his father prepare to mount his horse, to lead the great army to Gondor. Ewan only then decided if he would ride out with his father, and went in search of his mother to tell her what he had chosen to do.  
  
ARLEN "Legolas," the elf echoed to Laurelas. He was examining Laurelas with narrow eyes, but Laurelas only countered with wide eyes, knowing whom this elf was.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. You are he are you not? You are Legolas Thranduilion," Laurelas said excitingly.  
  
"I am, but you must be misinformed, I've fathered no son..."  
  
"You've fathered no son to your knowledge. I was hidden from you; he hid me from you, Rhaemyr. But can you not see the resemblance between us?"  
  
"I admit it is a coincidence.."  
  
"Coincidence? You do not believe me do you? This is mad, you are the father I loathed to meet as a child, but not that I've grown and learned the truth I could do nothing but think of the day that we would some day cross paths. Now it is you who are reluctant to accept me. I am your son, you must believe me," Laurelas said pleadingly, stepping forward approaching Legolas, but Legolas only retreated from the boy.  
  
"I am sorry I cannot help you. Truly you have my sympathy boy, I wish I could be that father you search for, but your mother must have made a mistake, for I've only been with one woman so far in my life; I've only loved one woman ever. Your mother must have given you my name in hopes I was your father," Legolas said in an apologetic tone. The elf looked away from the boy, not ashamed but hurt almost for he truly wanted to believe the boy, but his head knew better.  
  
"But my mother is that one woman you've been with! I am Laurelas, Laurelen's son; I am her child."  
  
"My boy I am indeed very sorry but..." Legolas was becoming irritated, for the boy was pushing his emotions more than he could have imagined.  
  
"And just so you know, my mother never gave me your name, Aragorn did." At the very mention of Aragorn's name Legolas looked up at the boy startled.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes, Elessar of Gondor, who promised to care for the child of his good friend, until Legolas of the Woodland Realm would return to Gondor to claim his son."  
  
"But, Laurelen never told me, she never breathed a word."  
  
"She never got the chance to."  
  
"I know. She was murdered by orcs, and to this day I regret not having been there. I could never imagine something so simple as enjoying the fields would claim her life."  
  
"She was murdered but not by orcs! But.." The sight of a guard who had approached the gate of their cell cut Laurelas off. The guard unlocked the gate and tied Legolas and Laurelas' hands, and pushed them to ascend the steps, where a few more guards met them to escort them to their destination.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Legolas demanded, turning to face the guard behind him, who only pushed him forward to make him turn around.  
  
"It is matters little where you are going, but if you must know you are being transferred the prison of Arlen's court. Tomorrow you stand on trial, both of you, to be tried by the Captain himself," the guard responded.  
  
"Tried? For what! He is senseless, he has no reason!" Laurelas protested, but the swift hand of one of the guards swept across his face, disabling the boy from speaking for the moment. As if by reflex at the sight of someone striking the boy, Legolas attempted to hit the guard but was restrained from doing so. The two were only now forced to follow to where they were being taken; knowing in their hearts that a trial was pointless, for Rhaemyr would have them killed no matter what.  
  
GONDOR (the next day)  
Elrohir and Elladan were both pacing about the throne hall, as Arwen sat watching the two.  
  
"Brothers I beg you sit down! My nerves are on end just seeing you both pace worriedly," Arwen, begged them.  
  
"I am sorry sister, but can you blame me for being a bit anxious? We have lead Gondor to wage war with an enemy who seems to grow by the hour; and your husband is nowhere in sight, and neither is the Rohirrim," Elrohir cried.  
  
"Thank the Valar, Elrohir that the army of the sons' of Imrahil have arrived, at least," Elladan offered, trying to calm his siblings.  
  
"I suppose so, brother. But battle is only a day away, and the list of aid doesn't look too promising."  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, I know this not to be the time, but maybe it will distract us from worry. I've only to ask you how you knew where all the children were? Who to call on at the right moment, when to arrive at the opportune time?"  
  
"Well, you are right it is hardly the time for this, but if you must insist. The whereabouts of the children were revealed to us by the leader of a maverick group, who housed the children some weeks before. It seems your son lead his siblings and companions to a journey towards the Northern Waste, and Yrumyr, as the leader's name was, thought it to be foolish. He knew it was not of his place to stop Eldarion, so he sent a rider to follow them, only to watch them from afar to see if they would get there safely. When a gang of orcs stormed the group, the rider watched as to where they would be taken. The children were split and taken to different places, it seems. The rider lastly followed Anárion to the Northern Waste, for he watched as Nestor and Laurelas were accepted at Eryn Lasgalen. After seeing Maethoriel and Aeronel accompany the boy to the Shire, the follower immediately rode to Yrumyr to inform him, and he in return went to Imladris, for the whereabouts of Aragorn was unknown. Yrumyr also relayed to us that Éomer's son was with Amdiriel, that Gondor was soon to be threatened, and told Elladan and I of the prophecy that concerns your son and Amdiriel, but we admitted that we already knew of it."  
  
"What prophecy? I know nothing of it?"  
  
"That, my sister, is for another time. Right now the fate of this city is highly in question, and that is what we must see to," Elladan replied, as he made his way to the outside to see if any news had arisen.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
"Remember to tell your men that I want the son of Elessar DEAD. I should even go as far as giving a prize to anyone who brings to me his head, should they find it more exciting to see it as a game." Ainik chuckled amongst his two cohorts, the Dunleding and Harad leaders.  
  
"It's already been done my Lord. The troops are ready now, Ainik. They've even migrated to the field already. They're excited and want blood stained on their hands," the man of Harad said gallantly.  
  
"They can hold off until the morn," Ainik said calmly.  
  
"What is it you wait for Ainik? Surely not the return of their king?" the Dunleding asked.  
  
"Are you mad? Of course I don't wait for him. I wait for his daughter, but I will not hold off longer than a day for her. I will find her one way or another. And that reminds me, inform your troops that if the little yellow- haired wretch shows up bring her to me, ALIVE." Both men bowed their heads simultaneously, and made their way to their armies to inform them. Ainik ignored their departure, and smiled to himself.  
  
TBC... Sorry so long, hope you liked! 


End file.
